By Very Definition
by AddiCullen
Summary: Parker is the new girl in the school that gets drafted into the club. She uses her blunt personality to change the lives of everyone she meets. But her fears make her shy and it's up to Glee to break her out of her shell.
1. The New Kid

This takes place after the 1st season finale. The Italic blurbs are like when the characters are talking to the viewers. Enjoy and review!

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**1. The New Kid  
**

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student. This is Parker Evans and she is joining us from Copper City Michigan." Will Schuester said to his 4th hour Spanish class. He stood with his hand on the back of a particularly young-looking girl. She had a tattered bookbag and held her new Spanish book in her arms, shoulders hunched around it defensively. Her straight hair was light peach in color and hung to her elbows. Her dark green eyes overflowed with innocence as she determinedly watched her shoes. "I want you all to make sure she feels welcome…" Mr. Schuester continued, not aware that the class had already lost interest in the new girl and were passing notes, whispering, and snickering behind their hands. Parker, however, quickly picked up on the class's mood.

"Don't bother." She said under her breath. For a moment Mr. Schuester continued forcing the class to pay attention, there _was_ a new student, after all. But then he looked down and Parker was watching him pleadingly. With a sigh, he sent her to an empty seat in the back of the class and proceeded with the lesson.

* * *

"Miss Evans, I need to speak to you for a moment." Mr. Schuester said a couple of days later after class. Slowly, Parker walked to the front of the class looking like a deer in headlights.

"I'm in trouble already?" She asked relatively boldly. Mr. Schuester smiled, hoping to ease her concern.

"No, of course not. Please sit down." Parker obediently lowered herself into a chair across the desk from him, watching him with narrowed eyes. They sat there for a few moments; Mr. Schuester watching his newest student in speculation, Parker shuffling her feet around on the tile floor. Finally, Parker looked up nervously.

"If you don't have anything to say I should go to lunch." She said, focusing on his right shoulder.

"Please relax." He said wearily, "I just wanted to ask you how you were feeling about the school."

"It's okay." Parker answered with a shrug, "Haven't been here long enough to judge."

"Are you making any friends?"

"No."

"You seem unconcerned." Mr. Schuester pressed. Again, Parker shrugged.

"Long story short: I'm not really worried about it." She sighed and stood, "May I go now?" She asked. Mr. Schuester nodded mutely and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Later that day Mr. Schuester sat in front of the Glee Club.

"Hey, I have a question for you guys." He told them. They all looked forward eagerly. "How do you guys usually treat new kids?"

Silence.

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, Finn ducked his head, Puck rubbed the back of his neck, Rachel looked around accusingly, Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. Mr. Schuester looked at them expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, mostly…" Artie started, but was then unable to finish. Finally Puck rolled his eyes.

"Normally people stay back and wait to see where they'll fit in. We don't really notice them until they join a group of some sort." He said, "Then they just become one of them. Treat them how you would if they'd always been there."

"Slushies and all?" Mr. Shuester asked. Puck smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Has anyone ever tried making friends with the new kid? Showing them around and protecting them from slushies?"

"_We_ wouldn't." Artie said at once, "They'll have a better chance of surviving high school if they don't hang out with the kids that get slushied."

"See so it's really to their benefit to try to find friends first but also to their benefit to have no one at all." Rachel said quickly. Somehow, they all looked relatively guilty under Mr. Schuester's concerned look. Conceding for the moment, he handed out the new music to the kids.

* * *

"Ms. Evans. I need to see you please." Mr. Schuester said again after another class a few short weeks later. Parker still walked up timidly and sat down suspiciously. Mr. Schuester examined her quickly. As far as he could tell, she hadn't made any friends in the past few weeks, she hadn't talked to anyone, looked for a place to fit it and he hadn't heard any of his Glee kids mention her. "Ms. Evans. I need to talk to you about your test from Friday." Mr. Schuester said, sliding the paper across the desk. Parker looked at it and winced.

"So I guess that's a fail?" She asked quietly. Mr. Schuester nodded. Parker leaned back in her chair, "I'm so stupid." She whispered.

"I don't think you're being fair to yourself." Mr. Schuester interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you." Parker muttered under her breath. He pretended not to notice.

"You're a smart girl." He continued.

"How do you know that?" Parker asked, shaking her head, "Everyone always says that but what do they know? Not everyone's smart, you know."

"I can tell. I think that you're just taking a higher level class than you should be. I suggest that you let me tutor you after school a couple of days a week." He suggested. Parker looked at her hands and fingered the flayed finger holes of what Mr. Schuester could only assumed was a pair of striped elbow-length gloves with the fingers cut off.

"And you think that will help?" She asked lifelessly.

"I'll see you in the auditorium after school tomorrow; I'll be around there for Glee rehearsal anyway."

* * *

The next day Parker walked out onto the auditorium stage.

"Mr. Schuester?" She called, getting no response. She looked around nervously and saw the teacher's briefcase by the curtain. Assuming that he'd be coming back (at least for the case, if not for her) she looked around the rest of the stage. Her eyes landed on the grand piano in the direct center. She thought to herself:

_A piano. It has been a really long time since I played it. I used to have one but we got rid of it I don't even know how long ago. I should probably just wait for Mr. Shuester, but there's no harm in seeing what I remember while I wait._

She dropped down her bookbag and sat on the piano bench playing a quick little diddy in the same movement. She smiled and began to weave the notes together in a familiar tune. "How no one knows how much of my song you are." She whispered to the notes reverberating through the room. Then she began to sing along:

"Just a normal day  
Streets turn into graves  
Traces have been removed  
The search was disapproved  
So cold the night  
The weak ones lose the fight  
Too many of them out there  
No one seems to care

Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children

They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing, and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you

Eyes without light  
Too tired of good-byes  
Never felt embraced  
And frightened of every face  
A life in disguise  
Hope forever died

Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children

They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
The're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you

It shouldn't really be that way  
It shouldn't really be that way

We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Just like you"

She played the final notes and bowed her head over the keys, playing with her gloves again. She hadn't seem Mr. Schuester enter the auditorium at the beginning of the song, he stood by his briefcase behind her, watching her sing with interest. He thought to himself:

_She plays wonderfully and something about her voice is wonderful too. Her voice isn't that big, and her range is only a few octaves but she molded the song to her soft voice, it made it almost haunting but very beautiful. I wonder if she knows just how good she is…_

"Parker." He said out loud, startling her. Parker jumped and turned around to look at him with widened eyes. He smiled, "Have you heard about our Glee Club?"

* * *

**REVIEW!! Song: "Forgotten Children" by: Tokio Hotel. Please REVIEW so that I'll be inspired to continue!**


	2. Revealing Mckinley High

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**2. Revealing Mckinley High  
**

"Kids, I'd like to introduce you to our new student. This is Parker Evans and she is joining us from Copper City Michigan." Will Schuester said to the Glee club.

"Deja vous." Parker muttered. The Glee club did not look especially pleased to see her, on the contrary they all looked rather depressed.

_Story of my life._ Parker thought.

_So I just moved here from copper city, Michigan. It's way up north, in the upper peninsula. Plus it's in the middle of nowhere, population: 206. Coming here was tough for me as a Michigander, anyway. It's not like I really enjoyed living in Copper City, but I just moved from Michigan to Ohio. In some Michigan towns that qualifies as treason, I don't know why the states don't get along they just don't. I'm not sure if anyone in Ohio knows that, though. Why did I come here, then? Not at all by choice. See, I just moved in with this foster family. It's this relatively young couple that can't have kids of their own so they're housing me until they get sick of me and then they'll turn me over to the state...or whatever. No offense to them, sometimes it just seems that way to me. Don't get me wrong, James and Rhonda are very nice, wonderful people that have a lot going for them. They just don't know how to be parents, and I guess I'm not really used to being a 'daughter' either. Long story short, at my house nobody has a freaking clue. It's really awkward when they ask if I need anything, I'd say no and they'll just stand there like Cattle. I'm not the best kid in the world, I know that very well. And I know I shouldn't act like that but it's a gut reaction. They deserve better. When they act like Cattle it's always just because they're waiting for me to say something, and I always keep them waiting. I'm just disappointing like that. And also, I know Mr. Schue is trying to be nice and everything and not that there's anything wrong with Glee club...but I just got here. Not only that I'm practically programmed to blend into the woodwork, people don't give you a hard time if you don't make a big deal about yourself. Now that seems like it's going to be a challenge._

"I want you all to make her feel welcome." Mr. Schue continued. "Kurt, Mercedes, I want you two to show her the ropes. Make sure she doesn't get lost and all that. I'm sure you can all hang out, swap stories and all that." He gave Parker a little nudge and she went to go sit in the empty seat next to Mercedes.

* * *

After a rehearsal filled with Rachel practicing her solo in front of the rest of the club, everyone filed out except for Parker, Kurt, and Mercedes. Parker wasn't in a very good mood since during the performance Rachel had sent her accusing glances every few seconds, as though daring her to do something.

"I don't want to start off on the wrong foot, but I'm not entirely sure I like her very much." Parker said, watching Rachel leave. Kurt smiled appreciatively and Mercedes patted her hand.

"Everyone feels that way." Kurt assured her and since there had been no introductions he continued, "That's Rachel Berry, the club's crown jewel. She's the best singer we've got, even though she _is_ very self-centered, clueless, rude and forward. Just don't try to ask for any solos and you _should_ keep on her good side."

"But what if I want a solo?" Parker asked curiously.

"Then join the club." Mercedes answered flatly, "Whenever she doesn't get what she wants, Rachel quits the club. She always gets what she wants because she's the best singer and she knows it. Or at least, she thinks she does. My theory is that I'm just as good but she's jut pushy enough to always get the spotlight."

"Right." Parker said blankly, "I don't want a solo, I can't even sing in front of people."

"Then, why did you join?" Kurt asked, "I mean, seeing as it's basically a death wish."

"Mr. Schue caught me playing the Piano in the auditorium after school, I was looking for him for Spanish help but he wasn't there. I was just waiting for him when I saw the piano. I used to have a piano, so I just sat down and played for a while, then he just came up behind me to convince me to join."

"But do you want to be in Glee club?" Mercedes asked seriously.

"I don't know what I want." Parker said, "Maybe." She cleared her throat and broached an earlier subject, "So does this Rachel girl always glare at new members?"

"Only if she considers you a threat." Kurt said eagerly.

"But she's never even heard me sing." Parker pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Mercedes said.

"See, we haven't heard you yet, but Mr. Schue has." Kurt continued for her, "And he thought you were good enough that he would badger you to join. That doesn't happen very often. As a matter of fact, she probably thinks you're a threat because that's what happened to Finn. Mr. Schue heard him sing and then convinced him to join Glee. And know he's the male lead, Rachel doesn't want you to end up like that."

"But what about me?" Parker asked, "What about if that's where I wanted to be. It isn't, but still. It's like she makes an enemy out of everyone she meets."

"Hit the nail on the head." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"So Rachel and Finn are the stars, huh? Are they...together?" Parker asked.

"Practically, see...." Mercedes trailed off guiltily, "I feel like I shouldn't tell you but I figure you'll find out anyway. Rachel and Finn have always liked each other, but Finn was already dating Quinn. Beyond that, he really, really like Quinn. She actually joined Glee club to keep an eye on him since she found out that Rachel liked him, Rachel isn't very subtle. She, Santana, and Brittany were originally sent by Coach Sylvester to spy on us. But then we found out that Quinn was pregnant. She got kicked off the squad, she's actually a pretty decent person now. Finn was all stressed out and stuff about it, but Quinn didn't want to keep the baby. Come to find out that Finn isn't even the father, his best friend Puck is. We all knew about it but didn't say anything for the sake of the club and Finn's sanity. But then Rachel found out and blabbed and he nearly quit. So now Rachel is acting like she and Finn are together, he's acting like he doesn't actually know what's going on and Puck is trying to woo Quinn because he wants to be a good father to his kid."

"Dear god," Parker joked softly, "I've moved into the middle of a soap opera." Mercedes and Kurt laughed appreciatively.

"Just in time for the serial murderer." Kurt said. They all stopped laughing and Parker got a look on her face that suggested she was thinking hard.

"So Quinn was going to put the baby up for adoption?" She asked.

"Not really, she was going to give it away." Mercedes corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not if you know who you're giving the baby to." Kurt answered.

"Well, who was she going to give the baby to?" Parker asked. Mercedes and Kurt exchanged glances, making Parker frown, "Well, I should know, right? If everyone else knows."

"Mr. Schuester's wife." Kurt said finally.

"I didn't know he was married," Parker said thoughtfully, "He doesn't wear a wedding ring."

"That's because they broke up." Mercedes said, "We only know about this part from Quinn. His wife, was a crazy-ass loon. She worked as the school nurse for a while, but it didn't end well. She thought she was pregnant, but when she found out she wasn't she acted like she was. She wore those cushions that make you look pregnant, and she was going to take Quinn's kid and claim it was hers."

"That's sick." Parker concluded softy.

"Yes, it is. But anyway, Mr. Schue found out and left her. Now he's dating Ms. Pillsbury, she was the guidance counselor here until a few weeks ago when she resigned after breaking up with Coach Tanaka."

"That is so messed up." Parker said to herself before lapsing into silence for several long moments. Finally, she lifted her head and asked expressionlessly, "How long did she pretend to be pregnant?"

"Four or five months." Kurt answered curiously.

"And all that time, Mr. Schue didn't notice?" She asked, the other two shook their heads. "And when Mrs. Schuester was the nurse, what happened?"

"She gave us all allergy medicine for an energy boost," Kurt said, "She got fired for drugging students and Principal Figgins put Mrs. Sylvester on as co-director because Mr. Schue didn't notice."

"You were all hyped up on Allergy meds, and he didn't notice?" Parker said incredulously, they nodded again. "But...I've seen that before, it's crazy like none other. And the pregnancy, four or five months without feeling the baby kick, laying a hand on the stomach, seeing the baby bulge for real." They sat in silence as Parker mulled this over for a few minutes.

"Any conclusions?" Kurt joked nervously.

"Mr. Schuester isn't very bright, is he?" Parker asked finally. Her guides looked shocked for a moment, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Never heard it put that way before." Mercedes gasped, "But I guess so, yeah."

"How'd you do that? Just guess stuff like that about Mr. Schue and Rachel?" Kurt asked. Parker just shrugged.

"I'm just used to seeing people live. I've watched it a lot. Seen people do things for...reasons. You hear a lot when you're not talking. You see a lot when you're looking around you."

"What about everyone else?" Kurt urged, "What can you tell about them?" Parker sat back in her chair, her eyelids lowering the smallest bit.

"I think... I think that Rachel is obsessed with getting what she wants, it makes it hard to see other people as adequate or worthy of the same things she is. I think Finn needs to get a clue before something life-changing happens while he isn't looking. I think that Puck would be a good father, but a bad person to spend your life with. I think that Quinn hasn't really accepted what actually has to be done to keep a baby by herself, it's hard to consider, and she sure as hell can't do it on her own. I think that Santana is a slut and Brittany is and airhead. I think that nearly everyone in this club has created a perfect little scenario in their heads about what their life is like and what it's supposed to be like. It's all nice on the surface but isn't thought through."

"Oh. You're good white girl." Mercedes complimented, "I like you." Parker grinned.

"Hey," Parker said suddenly, "I have an idea." The other two leaned in closer as she asked, "Wanna do something that will drive Rachel crazy?"

* * *

**Yes, this is a recap chapter, some of it was in the show but I had to put it in because some things happened since and was necessary.**

**There wasn't a song in this one...I'll work on that.**

**CLARIFICATION: I'm really sorry for the miscommunication. Originally I had this under Romance/Drama with /Rachel. I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY. Sorry, I had meant that there would be romance, there would be drama, there would be Schuester, there would be Rachel, but not in combination. Anywho and regardless, I have adjusted the story and categories accordingly, it's now more focused on...not that kind of stuff. SUPER SORRY AGAIN!**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. Under Fire

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**3. Under Fire  
**

That night Parker laid on her bed. She stretched out so her feet were by her pillow, her head was by the foot of the bed and she held a book in front of her. She was supposed to be reading _Fasting, Feasting_ for an English assignment but she couldn't recall ever reading such an uninteresting book. She sighed and rolled over on her back. Her room was small, it was technically a renovated closet in a section of the attic, but it crammed in her bed, a chair, and a set of drawers. The walls were white plaster, as was the ceiling, the floor was hardwood, the furniture was oak, her bedspread was white and plain. She hated it. Parker would have loved to decorate it, but since she was convinced that she wouldn't be staying for any kind of permanency she didn't. There was a soft knock on the door, Parker sighed and lowered her book.

"Come in." She said politely. The door opened and Rhonda stepped in.

"Hey Parker, I was just coming to check on you." She said, standing in the doorway. _Like Cattle_, Parker thought.

"I'm fine." Parker answered, bringing the book back to her and trying to find her place.

"What are you reading?" Rhonda asked, taking a step into the room. Parker turned the book to show her the cover, "I've never read that." Rhonda commented, "Is it good?"

"It's horrible." Parker answered flatly.

"Well, what's it about?" Rhonda took another step into the room.

"I don't know." Parker said with all the attitude of a teenager, looking at the cover again, "There's this girl in India, and her sister gets all the guys, her brother's spoiled and nobody likes her. Umm....her name's Uma. She didn't do well in school and eventually she grows old living with her bossy parents that don't seem to give her the time of day."

"That doesn't sound too boring." Rhonda said consolingly.

"You haven't read it." Parker grumbled.

"Then read me a bit." Rhonda insisted. Parker looked at her for a minute before marking her page and flipping the book back to a random page in the first chapter.

"'Mama said, 'In my day, girls in the family were not given sweets, nuts, good things to eat. If something special had been bought in the market, like sweets or nuts, it was given to the boys in the family. But ours was not such an orthodox home that our mother and aunts did not slip us something on the sly.' She laughed, remembering that—sweets, sly.'" She read. then looked back at Rhonda, "Maybe that's not bad for a passage but the entire book is written that way."

"Oh." Rhonda said, standing like cattle again, "How's school going?"

"I'm reading this stupid book in English, I'm apparently in over my head in Spanish, I didn't take the prerequisite for my Math class, History is going okay so far and I'm not creative enough for my art class." Parker answered promptly. Rhonda searched for a response that wouldn't offend her foster-daughter.

"Maybe if you looked at it on the bright side, you'd do better." She suggested. Parker rolled her eyes thinking; _They had to put me with a family of optimists._

"Maybe." Parker agreed without feeling. Rhonda looked around the room.

"I hadn't noticed how bland this room is." She observed, "You just put up pictures or posters or things. We should just decorate it! And maybe you could spread trinkets or something out on the drawers to make it look like someone actually lives here, eh? And maybe we could go shopping for colored bedding, and some pillows too. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I suppose I could do that." Parker said slowly. _I could put up some posters,_ she thought, _even if I'm not here very long. It'd be nicer. _

"Well," Rhonda said finally, "I suppose I'd better go get dinner ready."

"Sure." Parker turned her attention back to her book.

* * *

The next day in Glee club Mr. Schuester stood up front, he handed out sheet music for the next song.

"Good luck, Rachel." He said quietly as he handed her the solo.

"No luck needed." Rachel responded, beaming. Parker, who was sitting in between Mercedes and Kurt, turned to each of her companions and raised her eyebrows.

"Mr. Schue." Kurt said.

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked, still handing out the music.

"Mr. Schue, I think that Parker should get the solo." The room froze.

"But she just got here, she hasn't earned it yet." Rachel said quickly.

"You got solos when you were new." Mercedes countered.

"Well, yes, but _I.._" Rachel started.

"I don't care." Mercedes said, "Just because she isn't you doesn't mean she can't get a solo. She's a singer."

"We've heard her." Kurt added, "And I also think, especially given the song, that she can sing it better than you." Rachel's mouth dropped open, Parker smirked and Mr. Schue looked confused.

"That's very generous of you two to ask, I agree that Parker certainly does have talent. But I think Rachel will do well with this song. Don't worry Parker, we'll find a solo for you." He assured her. Parker just shrugged, looking uninterested. "Rachel." Mr. Schue invited. Rachel went up to the front of the room and kept her cutting gaze on Parker as the music started.

"Well, you've got your diamonds and you've got your pretty clothes  
And the chauffeur drives your car  
You let everybody know  
But don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire

Your mother she's an heiress, owns a block in Saint John's Wood  
And your father'd be there with her  
If he only could  
But don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire

Your old man took her diamond's and tiaras by the score  
Now she gets her kicks in Stepney  
Not in Knightsbridge anymore  
So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire

Now you've got some diamonds and you will have some others  
But you'd better watch your step, girl  
Or start living with your mother  
So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire  
So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire"

The music came to an end and the club applauded, no one particularly overwhelmed, they'd heard Rachel sing like that a thousand times over. Rachel's eyes swept over her club members to see them clapping and then her eyes went back to Parker's, where they had been the entire performance. Instead of seeing Parker look impressed, or acknowledge the applause, Parker just stared her down like a lion watched it's prey. Rachel was unnerved by this shy girl's new found confidence.

"Very good." Mr. Schue said, coming back to the front.

"Could have been better." Kurt commented too quietly for Mr. Schuester to hear. Mercedes and Parker smiled appreciatively, Rachel sent the group another death glare.

After the most people had left the room Parker approached Rachel.

"I don't want you to hate me." Parker said, Rachel looked around her, finding the room was empty and Parker was blocking her way out.

"Why's that? You don't seem to like me very much yourself." Rachel said.

"I don't like people like you." Parker clarified, "In general. But I don't even know you, and you don't know me. Some people explained you to me because that very first day I came into this club you were glaring at me the entire time. I hadn't sung, I hadn't even said a word, and you already labeled me an enemy."

"I know I can be self-centered and abrasive.." Rachel started.

"That's not an excuse." Parker interrupted, "Just because you know about it it doesn't make it better. Actually, it might even make it worse. But here's the thing that you really need to be concerned about: you know you're self-centered, and you're not the only one like that. It only takes two selfish people to destroy them both. Sometimes it's really not in your best interests to be concerned about yourself. Just remember that." Rachel scanned Parker up and down quickly.

"You're still my competition." She said stiffly.

"You haven't even hear me sing!" Parker responded, becoming more exasperated by the moment. Rachel straightened.

"Even so. I'll still look out for me. I didn't mean to offend you, but that's not going to stop me from trying to do the only thing I'm good at."

"I think you're in for a reality check."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, if you think that singing is the only thing you're even a little bit good at you're already selling yourself short."

"What else are you good at?" Rachel asked scornfully. Parker was silent. "That's what I thought. We have our gifts. And I don't even know what yours is like. And why you came here from Michigan. And...why do you always wear those gloves?" She asked distractedly. Parker glanced down, she was wearing the same elbow-length striped cut-off gloves that she never took off. Parker but her hand on one of them self-consciously.

"None of your business." Parker murmured. Rachel made a face, like she was trying to smile but found herself too bitter to pull it off, and she walked around Parker and out of the room. Parker turned and watched her leave. She looked around, the room was dark with the lights out. Feeling disgruntled, Parker sat down her bag and sat down in a chair. Parker then stood again and turned to face the empty chairs, pretending there was an audience there that was ready to hear her sing.

"Everybody has a dream"

She smiled slightly and continued,

"Everybody has a dream.

While in these days of quiet desperation  
As I wander through the world in which I live  
I search everywhere for some new inspiration  
But it's more than cold reality can give  
If I need a cause for celebration  
Or a comfort I can use to ease my mind  
I rely on my imagination  
And I dream of an imaginary time

Oh oh, and I know that everybody has a dream  
Everybody has a dream, everybody has a dream  
And this is my dream, my own  
Just to be at home and to be all alone

If I believe in all the words I'm saying  
And if a word from you can bring a better day  
Then all I have are these games that I've been playing  
To keep my hope from crumbling away  
So let me lie and let me go on sleeping  
And I will lose myself in palaces of sand  
And all the fantasies that I will be keeping  
Will make the empty hours easier, easier to stand

And I know that everybody has a dream  
Everybody has a dream, everybody has a dream  
And this is my dream, my own, just to be at home  
And to be all alone, all alone

I know that everybody has a dream, oh oh, everybody has a dream  
I know that everybody has a dream, everybody  
Everybody, everybody, everybody has  
Everybody has a dream, I know that  
Everybody  
Everybody has a dream  
Everybody has a dream, everybody has  
Everybody has a dream"

Parker stopped, she couldn't help but notice that there was no applause. Not even the fake, sarcastic clap that Rachel had received earlier that day. She bit her lip unhappily and went back to her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Rachel Berry, give me the time of day." She said to the room. Her voice echoed and she managed another smile before leaving the room.

* * *

**Ah-ha! Two songs this time! Which makes up for last time and there should probably be more than one in a chapter anyway. Oh well :/**

**The songs from this one are "Play With Fire" By The Rolling Stones and "Everybody Has a Dream" By Billy Joel.**

**I picked the Billy Joel one based on the lyrics so I haven't actually heard the song, my apologize if it's horrible and I just put it in my story. I'd look it up if I weren't in class right now. Maybe I'll remember later...**

**Also, the Book _Fasting, Feasting_ by Anita Desai. I feel for Parker, I had to read that book for a class last year and it was torture! I haven't met a single person who read it and liked it. It got better toward the end but it was just...tedious. **

**ANYWAY I don't write without reviews so REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	4. So What

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**4. So What  
**

Technically, Parker was supposed to be reading the next chapter of _Fasting, Feasting_ but she had become distracted by the popcorn bumps in the ceiling. She surveyed the room and it's white plaster with boredom. _I don't care how long I'm here for, I'm doing something with this room before it drives me crazy! _She was laying on her back, her head hanging over the foot of the bed, providing a winning view of her boring ceiling and the rest of her miserable room. Distantly, Parker heard the doorbell ring.

"Parker!" Rhonda called up the stairs, "You've got a visitor!" Parker sat bold upright in shock, she then scrambled off the bed and to the dresser where her gloves were laying. She pulled them on to her arms just as there was a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly went to it and swung it open, revealing Kurt.

"Kurt." She said in surprise, "What's up?" Kurt walked past her and stood in the center of her small room. Parker closed the door and joined him.

"I came to talk to you but I now find myself distracted by the sad shape of this room." He said softly.

"Well, I've been meaning to hang up some posters but I haven't gotten around to getting any yet." Parker answered defensively.

"Posters?" Kurt sounded insulted, "Parker, what this room needs is a full out makeover. Come on, we're going to the mall." He started to stride from the room.

"Kurt!" Parker called, running after him. "It's a school night, not that I have any rules about that yet but I'm sure they'll say something about it. And I think Rhonda was planning on taking me."

"You call your mother Rhonda?" Kurt asked.

"My foster mother." Parker corrected. Kurt looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Well, go tell her that I'm taking you, and she shouldn't worry because I have quite a flare for interior design." He said as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Kurt!" Parker repeated in exasperation, chasing him down the stairs. By the time she pulled up next to him he was standing outside of the kitchen where Rhonda spent most of her time. Rhonda looked up from the newspaper she'd been reading with a cup of coffee. Parker looked at Kurt, who was watching her expectantly.

"Well, Parker, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rhonda asked, standing with a cheery smile.

"Yes. Sorry. This is my friend, Kurt Hommel. Kurt, this is my...well, Mrs. Pierson." Parker introduced weakly. Rhonda paid it no mind, however, as she shook Kurt's hand.

"Very nice to meet you. It's nice to see that Parker is making friends." Rhonda said. Kurt elbowed Parker in the side and she squeaked.

"I mean," She cleared her throat when Rhonda looked at her, "Kurt is very interested in decorating my room, so he offered to take me shopping so we can make it look nicer."

"Oh." Rhonda said, Parker felt guilty. "Well, then. Don't be out too late, I won't hold dinner for you. Here," She went to her purse and pulled out her wallet. She opened it as she returned and pulled out a platinum credit card. "I was planning on renovating your room anyway. Use this to buy all the decorations and things you need. And have dinner on me." She said. Parker timidly took the card from her and put it in her pocket. Kurt grinned.

"I guess we're off then. Nice to meet you Mrs. Pierson!" He called as he dragged Parker out of the house.

"I feel bad." Parker said as she climbed into Kurt's truck.

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm sure you two will find something else to do together." Kurt insisted. Parker thought about it for a minute.

"I want do go to the zoo." She said finally.

"An excellent choice, just tell them that." He glanced at the pocket where Parker had put Rhonda's credit card, "We'll search for bargains so we don't use all their money."

"Don't worry about it." Parker said, rolling her eyes, "They're loaded."

* * *

Kurt dragged her from store to store. They went to Marshall's and Macy's looking for bedding, bed bath and beyond for pillows, F.Y.E and Hot Topic for posters.

"I like colors." Parker insisted as Kurt held up another black bedspread.

"We can get colorful pillows. Trust me, it'll look better this way." Kurt said, tucking the bedding under his arm. At bed bath and beyond Parker picked out red pillows and black-and-white checkered pillows. The two of them spent over an hour in the back of F.Y.E, looking through the posters on display. Parker loved the selection of Band Posters at Hot Topic. Finally, they loaded everything into the truck and headed back to Parker's.

"What did you originally come over to talk to me about?" Parker asked. It was seven and Kurt had wanted to talk to her at three-thirty.

"About that plan of yours. We're totally for freaking Rachel out by making her think you sing better than her, which you're convinced you can't. But we don't know what you sound like. We want to hear you sing."

"It's nothing special." Parker demurred.

"Mr. Schue doesn't think so."

"Mr. Schue thinks a lot of things." Kurt just looked at her with his best puppy dog expression, making Parker laugh.

"Alright! Fine!" She giggled, leaning forward and turning up the radio. She started to sing and on the chorus Kurt joined in.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight"

When the song ended the two of them burst out laughing.

"See, you're pretty good!" Kurt said, Parker just shook her head, "No, really. You kinda have that raspy thing going on and you can be loud or soft. I don't think you're better than Rachel, but you're different."

"I get that a lot." Parker said, making Kurt laugh harder.

* * *

Kurt had stayed to help her put on the black bedspread and the red and black and white pillows. He helped her hang up posters to some of her favorite bands, artists and movies. Soon the walls were covered with posters of A Day To Remember, Panic! At The Disco, Shinedown, Pink, Adam Lambert, Jack Black, Less Than Jake, FallOutBoy, House M.D, Alice In Wonderland, Tim Burton and OwlCity. Empty picture frames sat on her dresser, waiting for memories to fill them, also by them was a new jewelry box and a CD player with a handful of new CDs.

"Not bad." Parker complimented.

"It's getting late." Kurt commented, looking at the clock in Parker's CD player/radio.

"Hey, thanks a lot." Parker said as she walked him to the door. He smiled and saluted, then he turned and headed out to his truck. When Parker turned around she found James and Rhonda standing in the hallway by the kitchen.

"Since you missed dinner I figured we could sit down over ice cream." Rhonda said.

"It's nine at night." Parker said in confusion.

"Spoils." Rhonda said with a smile, "Come on now, it's a treat." Parker followed Rhonda and James into the kitchen where the table was already set with three bowls of vanilla ice cream. Parker took her place at the head of the table and started using the back of her spoon to melt her ice cream down.

"So, this Kurt. He's a friend of yours?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What was he here for?" Rhonda asked.

"Originally to help me with some Glee club stuff, but he got distracted by how boring my room was." Parker looked up to see Rhonda and James pause with their spoons still in their bowls.

"You're in Glee club?" Rhonda asked curiously.

"Yes. Sorry I guess I forgot to say. That's why I've been getting home so late, we have Glee rehearsal after school sometimes." Parker answered, sucking on her spoon guiltily.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends here." James said calmly, "And this Kurt, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's gay." Parker said just as calmly. James made a small choking sound and Parker backtracked, "I mean, I think. No one has actually confirmed it for me. Would that be a problem?" She asked apprehensively.

"Of course not." Rhonda said soothingly, "Do you like your new room?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let me see it?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course." Parker responded instantly, "Couldn't keep you out. And I'm sorry for going with Kurt, I know you wanted to take me..."

"We'll have plenty of shopping excursions of our own, I'm sure." Rhonda insisted, bringing Parker back to an earlier thought.

"I want to go to the zoo." She said blankly.

"Been a while since we've done that, what a wonderful idea." Rhonda grinned, "We could drive up to Toledo next weekend, what do you think?" She directed at James.

"I think it sounds great." He said, a little slow on the uptake due to the fact that he was distractedly scooping up the rest of her ice cream.

"You don't sound enthusiastic." Rhonda scolded.

"James doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to." Parker said quickly. Rhonda and James both looked at her sadly for a few moments.

"You know, you could try calling me Dad every now and then." James suggested. Parker lowered her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'd be honored if...."

"You shouldn't be." Parker interrupted.

"I shouldn't want you to call me dad?" James asked.

"You say it like's it's a compliment, like it'd mean a lot." Parker said softly, "But with me it isn't. You don't want to be my Dad, that title was already taken and you _really_ don't want it." James had no response. Parker finished her ice cream and pushed back to the table.

"Thanks for the ice cream, and the shopping, and the support. It was nice." And she walked quickly from the kitchen, up the stairs, and closed her bedroom door firmly behind her.

* * *

_***Alarm* CONTEST! *Alarm***_

**I've been having a hard time getting the reviewing response that I'd like, even though this story is doing the best as far as that is concerned. So effective immediately I'd like all of you to submit an awesome review in for the contest. The review should be about a paragraph (at least 5-7 sentences). And should include the following:  
**

** 1. Your favorite character**

**2. Your favorite part of the plot**

**3. A prediction on what you think will happen next**

**4. Any comments or suggestions you'd like to share with me **

**It's simple, really. Basically I just want feedback. Anyway, I will read through all of the comments and find the one that is the most fun/interesting/constructive and that one will be the winner.**

**WINNERS:**

**Will be announced on May 31st, so hopefully at the bottom of chapter 7 or 8 at that point. The winner will be able to win their choice of the following:**

**1. Create A Character: You'll be able to fill out a description and have a character created for in later chapters. They'd appear later in this story and become a permanent fixture in the plot.**

**2. Challenge: Your ability to challenge me. You send me a list of words/elements that could be completely unrelated. It is then up to me to incorporate them into a Glee Oneshot.**

**3. Construction: Basically, I'll be your Beta. You can email me your stories and I'll read through them, tell you what I think and help the editing process.**

**4. Collaboration: We work together to create a super-epic Glee Oneshot.**

**SO REVIEW, ENTER, HAVE FUN WITH IT!**

**I love you guys. Remember: MAY 31st!**

* * *

**Technically this chapter wasn't that short but I feel like not a lot happened in it. I've been focusing on Parker a lot, she's probably the main character but the originals will be around and VERY important. Expect the next update soon!**

**Song this chapter was "So What" by Pink, I just thought it so perfect, they're not affected by anything when riding around in Kurt's pimpin' truck :D  
**

**Did you know that the last chapter hasn't gotten _any_ reviews? I was upset. Those mean a lot to me and they're the reason I do this. SO if you read it don't just favorite it...favorite it and REVIEW!  
**

**That is, unless I don't get many reviews...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	5. Strange

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**5. Strange  
**

Parker stretched out on the metal bleachers by the football field during 2nd period that day, the sun still rising in the sky, reflecting off the metal and getting in her eyes. In some areas the bleachers were still wet, and if she looked out over the field she could still see the dew clinging to the grass. She was laying there when she heard the sounds of someone walking on the bleachers. She sat up in alarm, looking around for a teacher or coach. Instead, she saw someone she knew, sort of. Someone from Glee club.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked defensively.

"I'll tell you if you can tell me what my name is." Parker challenged. Puck stood on the stairs near her threateningly, but she could see he was trying to remember who she was.

"You should know your own name." He said finally.

"My name's Parker." She informed him with a smile, "Are you going to sit down?" Puck walked over and sat on the bench behind her, they both stared out over the glistening field.

"You're skipping?" Puck asked doubtfully.

"It's just math, and I'm trying to drop that class anyway, I haven't taken the prerequisite."

"So you're skipping?" Puck repeated, making Parker smile.

"Yep. I figure I'd rather be out here without a clue than in there without a clue. I'm still taking in the same information."

"Preach." Puck agreed, "Where are you from again?"

"Copper City." Parker sighed, "Michigan, the upper peninsula."

"What's it like there?" Puck asked without much interest.

"Let's just say that I have no sympathy for people in Ohio who complain about cold and weather. You don't even know the meaning of cold."

"I feel bad for you, moving here. Lima is a hometown for losers, it's small and unwanted."

"Same old, same old." Parker said with a wave of her hand, "Copper City, population 209. Small little place that can't get on a map, can't get it's own anything. No one knows about it, no one cares about it, it's boring, it's horrible."

"So are you happy to be here?"

"In Ohio? No. I'm not really happy anywhere." Puck stopped looking ahead and glanced at Parker's gloves.

"Why do you always wear those sleeves?" He asked.

"Why not?" Parker said with a shrug, "One of the only things I have from my old wardrobe, and they're comfy."

"Wait a minute," Puck suddenly remembered something, "You're the girl that's been driving Rachel crazy."

"Yep." Parker grinned.

"Good. Put her in her place."

"I've only got part of a plan." Parker admitted, "I can only pretend to be better than her as long as she hasn't heard me sing. Oh well, it'll have been fun while it lasted. You're the jock who suddenly sings showtunes. And aren't you Quinn's...?" She trailed off.

"Sure." Puck said flatly.

"You've got to be a good guy to be a good dad."

"Who asked you?" He snapped.

"Look, I know you're wondering why it never works out for you. Sure you're a guy, you're a teenager, you're a pig. But that's just destined for failure, you can't just decide to be a good dad without changing everything else." Parker insisted.

"You don't know what you're talking about. My dad left us, way back. He's a deadbeat. I wouldn't be like that, I'd be a good dad."

"I believe you." Parker said quietly, "But think about it this way: part of what made you're dad a bad father, was what made him a bad husband. He left his wife, and his kids, that's important."

"You're judging me." Puck accused.

"Damn straight."

"I'm not listening." Puck said, staring at the opposite bleacher pointedly.

"Yes you are." Parker said, "Even if you don't think I'm right, you know I might be, but then you'd have to change." Puck didn't answer, he didn't look at her. Parker crossed her arms, "I see, you're like everyone else in this town, you've created this perfect scenario about what you want even though it could never come true. You can't be a father if you're like this forever. Every single one of you! Nothing will work out like you want it, no one here accepts that, everyone overreacts and understates and misses the big pictures."

"Our own perfect worlds." Puck repeated, "I kind of like the way you put it."

"Quinn's in yours." Parker observed.

"But I'm not in hers." Puck sighed.

"But if you were, do you think you'd like it very much?"

"Probably not."

"We'd all hate being in each other's worlds, that's why no one's life is perfect." Parker said.

"And if we can't change..." Puck glared at the sun. Suddenly he stood, "Come on."

"Where?" Parker asked, getting up to follow him.

"The band guys are rehearsing in the auditorium this hour."

"What, we're going to go sing about our feelings?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Puck ((Parker)) _Both_

"A freak of nature  
Stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture  
I'm not what you want me to be  
Sorry

_Under the radar _  
_ Out of the system _  
_ Caught in the spotlight_  
_ That's my existence _  
_ You want me to change _

_ But all I feel is… _  
_ Strange, strange _  
_ In your perfect world _  
_ So strange, strange _  
_ I feel so absurd in this life _  
_ Don't come closer_  
_ In my arms, _  
_ Forever you'll be strange, strange _

((You want to fix me, push me  
Into your fantasy  
You try to give me, sell me  
A new personality

You try to lift me  
I don't get better  
What's making you happy  
Is making me sadder))  
_In your golden cage _

_ All I feel is strange, strange_  
_ In your perfect world _  
_ So strange strange _  
_ I feel so absurd in this life _  
_ Don't come closer _  
_ In my arms _  
_ Forever you'll be strange, strange _  
_ Like me _

Strange ((When you touch me))  
Strange ((When you kill me))  
Strange ((All I feel is strange))  
_In my dreams together, _  
_ We'll be… _

((Strange, strange  
In your perfect world)) strange  
Strange! ((I am so strange)),  
Strange! ((I am so strange))  
_Strange, strange_  
_ In your perfect world _  
_ So strange, strange _  
_ I feel so absurd in this life _  
_ Don't come closer _  
_ You'll die slowly _  
_ In my arms, _  
_ Forever you'll be strange, strange _  
_ Like me…_"

Parker and Puck faced the empty seats, their microphones still in their hands. Behind them, the band was putting down their instruments, getting ready for third period.

"Third period is Spanish." Parker panted, "I should go, Mr. Schuester will notice." She went to the back of the stage, picked up her bag and left with Puck still staring after her.

* * *

"You look depressed." Parker said lightly, sliding onto a bench where Quinn was sitting by herself after school. Quinn glanced at her.

"I am." She said, "My life is falling apart."

"Please." Parker muttered, "You don't even know what that's like."

"And I suppose you do?" Quinn snapped. Parker just stared her down.

"How are you going to change?" Parker asked.

"Pardon?"

"For the kid." She gestured to Quinn's stomach,"You can't be a sulky teenage mother for all of it's life."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do about the baby yet." Quinn's eyes lowered to her baby bulge, "I can't raise it by myself, I can't let Puck be the father."

"Could be worse." Parker said, when Quinn raised her eyebrows Parker clarified, "The two of you could do a lot worse than Puck."

"Barely."

"Trust me on this." Parker insisted, "If you're waiting for the perfect guy to raise your baby with you'll be waiting a long time."

"Decent would do." Quinn muttered.

"I'll say." Parker studied Quinn's face, "I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. I actually like you, you're going about this bravely. I'm just blunt."

"Everyone needs a friend who's straightforward." Quinn said, "I haven't had anyone for a while. Say what you like, reality actually makes me feel better."

"I was just talking to Puck earlier, and I said basically the same thing. We can't all fit into each other's perfect worlds, and everyone around here can't accept that those perfect lives aren't real. And they never will be. You've been hurting people's feelings."

"I'm pregnant! I got knocked up by this jerk when I was dating a great guy." Quinn lamented.

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" Parker asked.

"Apparently not."

"The way I see it, you screwed up. You screwed up big and now you're dealing with it. I'm a huge believer in living out mistakes and taking the lessons. As such, this was your own fault. I'd hate to say it but you kind of deserve it."

"And you don't think my life's falling apart?"

"Not even a little."

"Finn broke up with me, everyone hates me, Puck's a jerk. I can't take care of this kid and I'm living with Puck and it's horrible."

"Living with Puck?" Parker asked at the new information.

"My dad kicked me out. When he found out he set the timer and sent me packing." Quinn sighed, waiting for another reprimand from Parker. But Parker's eyes softened.

"Your dad, huh?"

"Yep." Quinn said. Parker observed Quinn kindly.

"Now." She said, "Now _that_ makes me feel bad for you."

* * *

**Shorter than usual, oh well. I love Puck so much!**

**The song from this chapter was "Strange" by Tokio Hotel featuring Kerli, I had this song in mind for those two since I first started thinking about writing this story. LISTEN TO IT! I really like it. **

**CONTEST STILL OPEN! May 31ST!  
**

**Please want more.**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	6. Duel

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**6. Duel  
**

"I'm sorry Parker, this will just take a minute." Rhonda apologized, unbuckling her seat belt.

"It's fine. Actually, can I come in with you?" Parker asked.

"Of course." It was Sunday, Rhonda was taking Parker out for lunch while James was away on business. On the way they passed by a large music store and Rhonda pulled over, needing to pick up some sheet music for a friend of hers. Parker followed her inside and looked around. Instruments were everywhere; guitars lined a wall, brass instruments lined another, strings another, then woodwind, pianos and drums were placed in the center and around the store, shelves of sheet music for every instrument sat by the designated equipment. In a bit of a haze, Parker walked over to one of the upright Pianos. She stood behind the bench and with one hand she punched out the melody of "The Entertainer".

"You play Piano?" Rhonda asked in surprise, turning from the employee she had been speaking to with the Cello music still in her hands.

"A bit, I used to have a Piano." Parker said, "My mom sold it for...well, extra money. A really long time ago."

"Well, go on. Play us a song." Rhonda insisted, coming to stand by her. With a sigh Parker sat down on the bench and started moving her fingers over the keys.

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"

"That was wonderful!" Rhonda cheered, she and the employee she had been speaking with were applauding. Parker smiled shyly and stood up, not seeing the way Rhonda was scrutinizing the Piano. The employee noticed, however.

"We're having a special on Pianos this month." He said, "We can sell you this one cheap."

"You don't have to." Parker said quickly.

"But you play so wonderfully. You have such a gift that it'd be a shame not to use it. We could put it in the den, or in the basement, we've been planning on trying to turn it into a bit of a parlor." Rhonda said.

"But I don't really play anymore." Parker insisted.

"It's not up for discussion. It'll be nice." Rhonda said, pulling the employee over to talk. Parker looked at the upright, it was black, it was new, it shined, it smelled of wood and paint. The distinct new piano smell, Parker loved it so much, she gave up and smiled, happy to be getting a piano again.

* * *

The next day Parker walked up to Mr. Schuester after Spanish class.

"Mr. Schuester, I have a suggestion for Glee club." She said.

"Sure, Parker." Mr. Schue allowed, surprised. Parker pulled up a seat and sat across from him.

* * *

"Dueling Pianos." Mr. Schue announced to the Glee club that day.

"What?" Rachel demanded sharply.

"I realize that we haven't exactly recognized recognized everyone's gifts in this club." He explained, "Parker and Kurt are both great Piano players and I think we should use that to our advantage. Dueling Pianos is a funny thing that is a strong performance. Two people play Piano on stage and sing, often one will try to over power the other. They play standing up, they play on one piano, they switch, they sing, they dance. It's a good show."

"But Mr. Schue." Rachel argued.

"Bet you wish you played Piano right about now." Puck said, most of the Glee club had smug expressions.

"Rachel, you get solos. Your voice is your strongest asset, and it's great for the club and competition. But this is another step up." Mr. Schue said.

"You know, you all talk about Vocal Adrenaline a lot." Parker said calmly, "Your biggest competition. I checked out some clips of them singing. And maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. See, something I noticed about the way they sing is that they don't give whole song solos. Most of the songs are completely chorus, not even a main soloist. Maybe that's what we're doing wrong." Rachel gaped but Parker ignored her, "I just think that we shouldn't rely on soloists that much, of course it isn't my place to say but it sure seems to work for Vocal Adrenaline."

"You may have a point." Mr. Schuester said thoughtfully, Rachel made a noise that sounded like she was choking on a chicken bone, "But right now let's see how this goes."

They moved two grand Pianos onto the stage in the auditorium. The Glee clubs sat in the first section, watching with interest as Kurt and Parker took their seats at the Pianos. Parker started the music, Kurt played it back and finished it like a challenge, which is what the whole song would be. Dueling Pianos were like a challenge issued and played back and forth with singing and movement. They never sang together, sometimes they would, but this song was a pure duel, one trying to outdo the other.

_Kurt _Parker

"The silicon chip inside her head  
Gets switched to overload  
And nobody's gonna go to school today  
She's gonna make them stay at home  
And daddy doesn't understand it  
He always said she was good as gold  
And he can see no reasons  
'Cos there are no reasons  
What reason do you need to be show-ow-ow-ow-own?"

Parker stood quickly and twirled over to Kurt's Piano, playing the melody two octaves higher than he was and sitting on his bench, during the chorus he stood and was playing from behind the bench.

_"Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
_Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
_Tell me why _  
I don't like Mondays  
I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot the whole day down"

Kurt moved from his Piano and sat down at Parker's original Piano and started to play as his verse began.

_"The Telex machine is kept so clean _  
_And it types to a waiting world_  
_And mother feels so shocked_  
_Father's world is rocked_  
_And their thoughts turn to their own little girl_  
_Sweet 16 ain't that peachy keen_  
_Now that ain't so neat to admit defeat_  
_They can see no reasons_  
_'Cos there are no reasons_  
_What reasons do you need?_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

Tell me why  
_I don't like Mondays_  
Tell me why  
_I don't like Mondays_  
Tell me why  
_I don't like Mondays_  
_I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot _  
_The whole day down, down, down, shoot it all down_"

Parker stood up and faced the audience as she started to sing the bridge. She snuck up behind Kurt and pounded out a few measures on his Piano while standing behind him before she rushed back to her Piano.

"And all the playing's stopped in the playground now  
She wants to play with the toys a while  
And school's out early and soon we'll be learning  
And the lesson today is how to die  
And then the bullhorn crackles  
And the captain tackles  
_With the problems of the how's and why's_  
And he can see no reasons  
'Cos there are no reasons  
What reason do you need to die, die?  
Oh Oh Oh

_Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
_Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
_Tell me why_  
I don't like  
I don't like _Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
Tell me why  
I don't like  
I don't like _Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
_Tell me why_  
I don't like Mondays  
I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot the whole day down"

Kurt moved over and sat next to Parker to play the last few measures. The song ended and the two burst out laughing. The rest of the club clapped, some chuckling and giggling. Mr. Schuester climbed up on the stage, beaming.

"Very good you two." He complimented while still laughed. Parker nudged Kurt with her shoulder and leaned on him while they listened to Mr. Schue's praise. "That's what I'm talking about! Good, classic song and a lot of fun added in! Parker, I loved how you took the initiative and made the first move, the tease from behind was great. And Kurt, way to come up from behind and end it on your terms. Excellent! We'll find more songs but you two have got to practice."

"Not a problem Mr. Schue." Kurt assured him. Kurt and Parker stood up and jumped off the stage to cheers and applause, Quinn gave Parker a hug and they received pats on the back from most of the others, no one could stop smiling. No one except Rachel.

* * *

"Have you been getting a lot of cravings?" Parker asked Quinn as they sat outside a soda shoppe eating ice cream after school.

"Not as much as I thought." Quinn answered, licking her fingers, "Mostly it's been pretty manageable."

"Does she kick a lot?" Parker inquired.

"Not a lot, but sometimes."

"What about names?"

"I don't want to think about names." Quinn answered dully, "I'm still not sure if I'm keeping the baby." She turned her face to the sun, "It's so nice to be somewhere. Puck's is always so stale. His sister is always staring at me and I'm always fighting with his mother."

"Then go somewhere else."

"I would if I had any other place to go." Quinn said sadly.

"Keep the baby." Parker said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's just an idea, but hear this out: your parents kicked you out for becoming pregnant. But you're all still family, right? You're their daughter, you have all that history. But when that little girl comes out I think you should introduce her to your parents, I'm sure they won't want to give up being grandparents so easily. And I'll be damned if they don't just melt when they see that adorable little girl of yours."

"You don't know that." Quinn demurred.

"You're right but I think it's worth a try." Parker said with a shrug, Quinn nodded distractedly and went back to her ice cream.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rhonda asked with a smile, removing her hands from over Parker's eyes. The basement had a hard wood floor and white walls, it was an old ballet studio, Rhonda had been a serious ballerina until she missed a landing and shattered her leg, she hadn't danced since. But the basement was still prepared for it, one wall was a mirror, there was a barre on the opposite wall, a small table carried a CD player that hadn't been used in years. But the basement was clean of dust and dirt, even the air seemed fresher than other basements. The piano had been delivered that day and sat in the far corner where mirror met wall.

"Now I can see myself when I play." Parker muttered sarcastically, she turned to see James and Rhonda watching her reaction apprehensively. She smiled, "Thank you so much. I love it." She walked over to the piano and played out the melody for "The Entertainer" again. "I missed having a piano." She said to herself.

"We're glad you like it." Rhonda said, hugging Parker around the shoulders, Parker didn't shake her off but felt too awkward to return it in any way. When Rhonda pulled away she cleared her throat. "Let's go get some dinner." She said her voice cracking as she smiled. And Parker couldn't help but notice that as soon as Rhonda had her back to them she had to wipe happy tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Housekeeping: The songs in this one were "Let it be" by the Beatles and "I don't like Mondays" by Boomtown Rats**

**People don't review this one, it makes me sad :(**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	7. Young Mothers

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**7. Young Mothers  
**

"Abby. Sophia. Jessalyn. Adabelle. Melody. Coraline. Audrey. Beccalynn. Mai." Parker prattled off baby names as she and Quinn walked from school to Parker's house.

"I still don't know if I want to keep the baby." Quinn said forcefully, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Preparation." Parker said, "Just in case you change your mind at the last minute and name her something plain like Emily or Sarah. They're fine names and all but where's the originality?"

"I don't know." Quinn agreed distractedly, she looked up as Parker turned and walked up a driveway, "This is where you live?" She asked.

"More or less." The two girls walked into the house and Rhonda moved into the hallway from the kitchen (her favorite room of the house) to greet them. She looked surprised for a moment, her eyes resting on Quinn's belly. She shook her head the smallest amount and moved her eyes back to Quinn's face, not wanting to make the younger girl feel self-conscious.

"Hello Parker, how was school?" Rhonda asked, looking at Parker with an almost-effortless smile.

"It was okay. School is school. This is my friend, Quinn. She's in Glee club too. Quinn, this is Mrs. Pierson." Quinn's right hand left her stomach as she took Rhonda's hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Pierson." Quinn said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Qunn. Now," Rhonda said when they broke the handshake, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I think Mrs. Puckerman is ordering chinese tonight." Quinn hesitated.

"Does she ever cook?" Parker asked.

"Sometimes."

"Well, _Rhonda_ is an excellent cook. Best cook ever, I'd say. You should stay." Parker said, Rhonda beamed at the praise.

"We're having lasagna." She coaxed, Quinn bit her lip.

"Do you have bacon?" She asked.

"Sure, I could whip some up too, if you'd like." Rhonda said, a little confused.

"That'd be wonderful, if it's no inconvenience. See, sometimes I really want bacon. But I just think that's because I used to like it and now Mrs. Puckerman won't let me eat any."

"Jewish." Parker clarified.

"Oh. Are you Jewish too?" Rhonda asked reasonably.

"No, but she thinks it's better for the baby. And they don't keep any bacon in the house. I miss pork." Quinn said sadly.

"So, who is this Mrs. Puckerman?" Rhonda asked, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"Puck's mother."

"Puck Puckerman?" Rhonda sounded amused. Parker and Quinn giggled appreciatively.

"Noah Puckerman. Puck for short." Quinn corrected. Rhonda looked at her foster-daughter who mouthed _Baby Daddy_ while Quinn looked at her stomach again. Rhonda nodded in comprehension.

"I'll be sure to make some bacon." Rhonda said, resting a hand on Quinn's shoulder before turning back to the kitchen.

"That went better than I thought it would." Parker commented as she and Quinn climbed the stairs up to her room.

"Why's that? Nice room." Quinn complimented as she stepped inside the bedroom.

"Thanks. Courtesy of Kurt." Parker dropped her backpack and plopped down on her bed, looking at the ceiling, Quinn did the same.

"Kurt-o-see." She joked, Parker laughed. "So why didn't you think this would go well?"

"You're pregnant." The smaller girl answered simply.

"Is she okay with that?"

"I'm sure she is. Rhonda is the kindest soul. But I was worried that it might make her sad."

"Why would it make her sad?" Quinn asked.

"Because Rhonda can't get pregnant. She spent years and years trying. You've just met her and I bet you can already tell that she's perfect mother material."

"I'll say." Quinn agreed.

"It's not fair, she was so meant to be a mother. And she can't be."

"I think it's one of those things that God does for a reason." Quinn said, her friend looked at her. Growing up Parker had gone to Church, it was a nice place where she knew she could be herself, where she didn't have to be afraid. Her parents didn't even take her, she went there when she needed a refuge. She'd never really doubted that there _was_ a god, but sometimes she wasn't so sure about his power or reasoning.

"Why would God keep someone like Rhonda from being a mother?" She asked.

"She's your foster mother, right? I think that she wanted to have kids, and never could. But her sadness was used in such a wonderful way."

"How's that?"

"She's the best mother a person could ask for, and she opened up her home for someone who really needed a good mother. She took that love and instinct that she would have used for her own children and gave it to someone who really needs it. She gets a child, you get a home and a family."

"Huh. I guess so." Parker agreed, slightly cheered, "She'll be great once she gets the hang of being a parent, and once I'm used to being a daughter."

"I think it'll come." Quinn assured her, "She seems to really care about you. And you're a good person, a good kid, a good friend, I can't see any way that that wouldn't work out in the end."

"What about pregnancy? Infancy? Potty training, diapers, elementary school, little league, report cards, parent teacher conferences, school board, soccer games, ballet recitals, teaching to read, making a photo album? She's missing all of those things."

"Maybe you're all they need. Or maybe they'll adopt an infant. Who knows? They're young, they don't need to decide it just yet." Quinn insisted. Parker mumbled something unintelligible to the ceiling. "What was that?"

"You haven't seen the basement yet." Parker sat up. Quinn sat up more slowly, thrown off by the sudden change in subject. She followed Parker down the stairs to the basement.

"Wow." She complimented.

"Rhonda used to be a Ballerina, and tap dancer. She was good too, I've seen videos. She was the best instructor in the state. But then she shattered her leg a couple of years ago. Hasn't danced since."

"That's sad."

"Very sad. But she moves on."

"Wish I could." Quinn mumbled.

"What was that?" Parker asked, walking toward the center of the room, Quinn followed her.

"Parker, I haven't known you very long and I don't expect you to understand. But I feel a little messed up. I miss dating Finn, I miss living with my parents, I miss being popular." The pregnant girl explained sadly.

"Of course I understand." Parker said seriously.

"How?" Quinn demanded.

"I just..do." Parker looked down.

"I feel like everything has been ripped out of me." Quinn continued, "And it left everything all...broken." Parker lifted her eyes to see Quinn staring at her stomach with tears in her eyes. Pulling up her sleeves, she walked to the piano.

"Well," Parker said, "I know something that might make you feel better." She sat on the bench.

"You want me to sing?" Quinn asked, not very enthusiastic. Parker grinned.

"I didn't say that. You just stay there. I'll be over here playing the piano, do what you want." She put her fingers on the keys and started playing. Quinn's eyes widened in recognition of the tune. She walked distractedly to the center of the room and faced the mirrors and sang.

"Cry as much as I want to  
Weep, I know I cant have you  
I wipe my tears away, away

Wish, wish for the summer  
Want, to pull over under  
I wipe my tears away, away

I try, I try, I try  
I try, I try, I try  
I try to make the best at happiness

Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
My love is bleeding

Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
An empty feeling

I try, I try, I try  
I try, I try, I try  
I try to make do with much more of less

All, all of our moments  
Have just become ailments  
Im haunted all of every day

Ache, aching and teething  
My big love is bleeding  
I think I might be dying

I try I try I try  
I try, I try, I try

I try to make the best at happiness

Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
My love is bleeding

Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
Im a broken heart  
An empty feeling"

Quinn hastily wiped tears from her cheeks and eyes as Parker played the closing measures. She played the last note and turned to look at her friend.

"You're a really good singer." She complimented.

"So are you." Quinn said in a shaking voice, struggling to keep herself from cry more, "And you're a good piano player, too."

"Do you want to learn?" Parker asked, desperate to cheer her up.

"You'd do that?" Quinn sniffed.

"Of course. It'll be fun. Come here, we'll start with the basics." Parker gestured for Quinn to sit next to her, the blond girl obliged. Parker started from the very beginning: Keys, notes, and chords. Quinn was a fast learner, by the time Rhonda called them for dinner she could play and recognize the major chords.

* * *

"How was school?" James asked at dinner as he cut into his lasagna.

"It was okay." Parker answered, noticing the way James's eyes often flicked to Quinn as she devoured her bacon.

"What do you think, Quinn? Crunchy enough?" Rhonda asked kindly.

"Absolutely perfect, Mrs. Pierson." She answered, "I love your dance studio downstairs."

"It's nice. I haven't been down there that much in a while."

"It's lovely." Quinn insisted, making Rhonda smile appreciatively, "I missed pork, and food. Mrs. Puckerman almost always orders out, or we have TV dinners. It's not her fault, she works really hard and just doesn't have the time. After all, she's a single mother with three mouths to feed and a bad job."

"Who is..." James started, Rhonda stopped him with a shake of her head. Quinn was a very polite and grateful dinner guest. Rhonda stood behind Parker as she waved to her friend when she had to go home that night.

"She's very nice." Rhonda complimented as Parker closed the door, "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Me too." Parker said softly.

"So how did you two start being friends?" Mrs. Pierson asked with interest.

"She was desperate." She continued before Rhonda could interrupt, "She got shunned and booted from nearly every friend, family member, and social group she ever had. Everyone in Glee won't give her a chance because she was horrible to them for a really long time. But not to me, I was the only one who would talk to her and she was in such need of a friend that she let me say anything."

"That doesn't seem very sturdy." Rhonda said in concern.

"It isn't, yet. Maybe it'll get better. Maybe not. It all depends on a lot of things." Parker said before walking back up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Oh no, short again! The song in this chapter was "I'm A Broken Heart" by The Bird and The Bee  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Who You've Been

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**8. Who You've Been  
**

Quinn sat in the guest bedroom in the Puckerman's house. She, like everyone else in her grade, had to read _Fasting, Feasting_. And just like everyone else she didn't want to. Instead she looked out the window as the sky grew steadily darker.

_Lately I've been spending a lot of time with Parker, and it's fun, she's actually a great person to be with. Sure, sometimes she has opinions I don't agree with, but that will happen with anyone you meet. I shouldn't complain but I miss having a lot of people. See, today Parker had a doctor's appointment after school and then Mrs. Peirson took her to dinner; meaning that I had to spend the day at the Puckermans' all by myself. Normally you'd just find someone else to hang out with, right? But if she's not around I'm stuck. Even _she_ has other people to hang out with her! If I'm not around Parker could just call Kurt or Mercedes, they all get along well. In this horrible book I'm supposed to be reading there's this girl named Uma, she doesn't have friends. Her siblings are spoiled and she can never catch a break, she's like a slave to her parents who don't seem to give a crap about her. I don't want to feel like Uma, but sometimes I see the similarities. But so far one of my favorite parts of the book is where her cousin...well, I _think_ it was her cousin...took her out to a restaurant. It was one of the best nights of her life, which is really pathetic of her. But she found someone who made her life just that much better for a little while. Then she comes home and her mother gets mad at her for leaving the house so late with a man even though they were related. Anyway... my point is that maybe Parker's friendship is my little fling of fun. Difference is that I'm not a sad little Indian girl, I have the ability to have more fun. Maybe if I just lowered my standards I could be happier. I could have friends again. I do like Parker...but I need just a little bit more._

_

* * *

_The next day at Glee club Quinn took a seat in the row behind where Parker was sitting in between Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel was up front pitching some choreography ideas. Most of the club didn't know what she was talking about, but the ones with dance background were nodding thoughtfully. Eventually Matt, Mike, and Brittany were all up front helping Rachel put together new moves.

"Parker, you've had a lot of ideas, what do you think?" Mr. Schuester asked when he caught Parker not paying attention. Parker grimaced and searched her brain for dance terms.

"Umm...Jazz Hands?" She asked ruefully.

"We could do that." Mike Chang laughed, flashing Jazz Hands at Matt.

"Sorry, I've never done any dancing. That's the only thing I know." Parker said ruefully. Rachel watched Matt and Mike make Jazz Hands at each other and rolled her eyes. Since hearing Parker sing she had become less cold to the girl, though her singing was good enough to make Rachel still feel threatened she wasn't as hostile about it. That made Parker happy, she didn't like making enemies on purpose, but she also believed that creating a common enemy with other members of the club would help her ease in more smoothly, which it had.

"I'm sure you could do it." Mike Chang said, dragging her up out of her chair, "Just follow me." He made a complicated motion with his feet, when Parker attempted it, she stumbled. Mike then just moved step by step, after a few minutes Parker was able to do about 8 seconds of a routine very choppily.

"Can I stop?" She asked, with a smile.

"One more." Rachel insisted, doing the same routine and ending it in a spin. Parker followed her but tripped over her ankle on the spin. She toppled over and threw out her hands to catch herself. She managed to stay on her feet, her knees bent and she was doubled over, looking at the ground. Upon impact one of her gloves slid halfway off her arm toward her wrist. Quickly she used her other arm to drag it back up, holding on to it as she stood, looking around frantically.

"I'm done." She said quietly. Parker took her bag and walked out of the room.

"What was up with that?" Artie asked curiously. The room looked at each other, all shrugging. Except Puck, who continued to stare after Parker with new curiosity.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for today." Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together in dismissal. The student moved around, gathering things and talking to each other as they left the room. Quinn moved in front of Kurt and Mercedes before they could leave.

"Hey." She said breathlessly. They stared at her.

"Hi..." Kurt said cautiously, raising his eyebrows.

"Look." Quinn said, scuffing her foot on the tile, "I was wondering if you guys would like to come...shopping with me. I'm running out of clothes that will fit again and I figured you might want to help."

"You mean like a shopping spree in a maternity store?" Kurt asked. Quinn nodded, looking at the ground.

"I just...I don't want to go alone."

"Why ask us?" Mercedes demanded, "Why do you suddenly care?"

"I..." Quinn sighed, "Sure, I'm desperate, no denying. But I feel really bad about how mean I was to you before, but that seems like a lifetime ago. I'd just really like a second chance, to make it up to you." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. Kurt raised her eyebrows and Mercedes nodded slightly, Quinn felt hopeful. Kurt turned back to her, crossing her arms.

"Here's the deal." He said seriously, "We'll go with you to the mall to look at stretchy pants with you. You buy me a lemonade and Mercedes an ice tea. Just for today, then we'll see how this goes."

"Okay." Quinn agreed immediately. Kurt held out his hand formally, Quinn took it, she couldn't help but notice the grave look in their eyes. _They make hanging out with me seem like a death sentence._ She thought sadly, _I'll show them_.

* * *

"I hate these pants." Quinn said, holding up a shapeless pair of sweatpants.

"There's no luck for finding something you'll actually like at a maternity store." Kurt said, looking around the store.

"Suggestions, then?" She asked, folding the sweatpants up and placing them back on the shelf. Kurt studied her for a moment, Mercedes was at the front of the store where they kept the accessories.

"My suggestion for you is overlarge t-shirts." Kurt stated, "Also, leggings and skirts with elastic waistbands. Sweatshirts are always good for the pregnant look, but not anything that is too obviously stretchy because then you'll just look trashy."

"So...a plus size store?"

"That'd be a good place to start. I just think we should get out of here, everything in here makes me think of cat ladies. Shame on them for having children." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, pained. Quinn agreed about the maternity store, they didn't have much sense in the way of style. They certainly didn't have much for a teenage mother.

"Let's go get drinks first." She suggested, already moving to the front of the store to gather Mercedes.

When they reached the juice bar and Quinn paid for the drink they all took a table near a small stage where a middle-aged couple was singing.

"Oh, Karaoke." Mercedes laughed in approval. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Quinn, her smile spreading across her face at an alarming rate, "Hey Quinn, I'll pay you back for the tea if you go up there and sing something."

"No thanks. I don't feel like singing and the drink was part of our deal." Quinn insisted.

"But you hardly ever sing in Glee club, you should try it more often." Kurt pointed out, "You must have something on your mind that you want to let out."

"Singing is a way to express yourself." Quinn realized, saying it more to herself than to either of her companions. She looked at them, they were loosening up, but would they ever _actually_ accept her as a part of the club? Maybe even as their friend? Quinn stood and walked onto the stage, taking up a microphone in decision. Mercedes cat-called and Quinn smiled at her as the music started.

"I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific end  
You might think I'm losing my mind  
But I will shy away from the specifics

Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line? Where I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there! Where I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

I talk to absolutely no one  
Couldn't keep to myself enough  
And the things bottled inside  
Have finally begun to create so much pressure  
That I'm to blow up and

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Syncing up to the beating of my heart  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together  
I would watch me fall apart

And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line? I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there! I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line? Well, I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there! Well, I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'Cause who I've been only ever made me

So sorry for the person I became  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been"

The girl put down the mic and walked off the stage with wobbly-knees, she blamed her pregnancy for making her this nervous about singing in front of people. Never mind the fact that everyone there was clapping, she had wanted her school-mates to know that she really had changed and felt bad about everything she'd done in the past. She sat down at the table and looked at them, they were both staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'd really like a fresh start." Quinn said by way of explanation. After another silent conference between Kurt and Mercedes, they turned back to her.

"Deal." Kurt said simply, holding out his hand. Quinn shook it, smiling.

* * *

"Hello. I'm looking for Parker?"

"Who is this?" Parker demanded the telephone receiver.

"Oh. Hi, it's Puck."

"What do you want?" Parker asked, shocked.

"Remember when we were talking the other day?" Puck asked.

"Sure..."

"Well, I've been thinking. I know that you've heard some things since you got here, and I know that you're friends with Quinn."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I think I deserve the chance to be a good guy, and a good dad."

"Be a good person and the rest will come." Parker said flatly.

"I just want you to help me win her over. Just to give me a chance. Don't you think I deserve a chance?"

"I don't know you. I don't know what you deserve."

"I thought you were a 'give everyone a second chance' kind of person." Puck informed her.

"I don't believe in second chances. You screw up, you deal with it."

"Please, Parker? All I need is one chance." He begged. Parker brought the phone away from her ear and sighed, leaning her head against the wall. She brought the phone back up.

"Okay, I'll give you one idea. And Quinn is my friend, if you do anything wrong by her I will personally kick your ass."

"I believe you." Puck said eagerly, "What's the idea?"

* * *

That night Parker was sitting at her Piano, reading over a piano book that James brought home for her when Rhonda came downstairs. She looked around the room with a sad shadow in her eyes that left as soon as she saw Parker sitting at the Piano.

"Hey there." Rhonda said, sitting on the bench next to Parker. She looked up for a moment then looked back down, "Did you tell Dad how much you appreciate the book he got you?" Rhonda asked, Parker's head snapped back up, her eyes hard.

"I've told _James_ how much I like it."

"He wants you to call him Dad..." Rhonda started softly.

"I know. He's think he'll be honored and it'll mean a lot to him. And it's supposed to mean a lot to me, too. But it means something different for me, I can't imagine calling anyone Mom or Dad. Those words, they mean...they don't mean someone I care about or depend on. It doesn't mean anything, okay? So just...stop." Parker sank back into her book. Rhonda blinked a few times, taken aback. She sat there for several minutes, watching Parker try to ignore her.

"How was school?" She asked finally.

"It was okay. I fell down." Her foster-daughter answered, reflexively putting a hand on her glove.

"Why?" Rhonda asked, getting no reply. She stood, preparing to leave, and Parker looked up again.

"I was dancing." She said. Rhonda turned and looked at her, wondering why she withheld it, then wondering why she decided to share. "Hey, Rhonda." Parker started awkwardly, rubbing her arm. Rhonda sat back down on the Piano bench. "I was wondering...could you teach me how to dance? Everyone else in the club can dance, and they dance well. I tried doing a simple thing and I fell in front of everyone. You're a good dancer, I was thinking maybe you could help."

"I think you should ask one of your Glee friends." Rhonda said sharply, standing so quickly Parker was surprised the older woman didn't trip over the bench legs.

"But you're better, I want you to teach me."

"No. No, Parker. I can't, you don't want me to. I haven't danced in ages and I wouldn't do you a lot of good." She moved back toward the stairs, Parker stood and took a few steps after her, stopping a few feet away from the piano.

"Please, Rhonda." She begged, "You can't keep away from it. I know that you got hurt, and lost your passion for dancing. But it's the past and you've got to leave it behind if you ever want to move forward. I know that's hard. Believe me, I know. But I'm learning to move on, too. I know that things that used to happen don't affect me anymore, you're healed and nothing can affect your dancing anymore but you're too scared to try. Is it worth giving up something that might make you happy just because there's a possibility you might get sad first? Or that it reminds you of sadness? I remind you of pain, I know I do. But I'm still here. Was it worth it? If it was, what makes you think this won't be too?"

Rhonda sighed, "Only in the basement. And we'll just try. No promises. And if I'm trying to be happy during pain, so are you. If I teach you to dance you don't wear those gloves around the house anymore. Maybe someday you'll take them off completely. But that's my deal, take it or leave it." She stood with one foot on the stairs, facing away from the girl by the piano.

"Deal." Parker agreed. Rhonda nodded and went up the stairs without looking back.

* * *

**Song: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K. **

**I'm not typing the arrow this time. I'm sure you can still find the review button :)**

**

* * *

**

**THE CONTEST WINNER!**

**I'd really like to thank everyone who entered, I love contests and this was a lot of fun. I love hearing what you guys have to say to be sure to keeping leaving those awesome comments! The winner of the Glee comment contest is: The Enchanted Broomstick!**

**Who I am contacting so that our winner can collect their winnings.**

**Once again thank you everyone, stay awesome!  
**

**

* * *

****  
**


	9. Puck's Performance

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**9. Puck's Performance  
**

Parker didn't consider herself to be sneaky, but she figured it couldn't be too hard. She had made plans to meet Puck in the Auditorium after school on Friday, they had talked with Mr. Schue and gotten the band to be there. Before Puck got there Parker went through the entrance to the seats instead of backstage, Quinn trailing behind her.

"I don't know about this, Parker." Quinn said hesitantly and Parker gestured her to sit in the back row.

"I'm not either. But the thing is that I believe that you should just listen to what he has to say." Parker said, "I just watch too much T.V, but I've seen it there when a man can't even try to be a good father because the mother won't let him, that little girl is just as much his child and he deserves a chance."

"I'm not even keeping the kid." Quinn insisted halfheartedly.

"Why not?"

"Just...I'm not."

"Okay then, then I guess you have nothing to lose by hearing him out, right?" Parker asked, Quinn didn't reply. Parker got more serious, "And he knows that if he does _anything_ that isn't right by you I will personally snap his legs off, okay? I stick up for people." Quinn nodded in acceptance, Parker smiled and started to move toward the stage, "Remember, just be quiet." Once again, she didn't consider herself to be sneaky, she was relying on Puck being too unobservant to notice Quinn sitting in the back. After a few minutes, Puck came from the backstage door and walked onto the stage.

"This is your plan? Singing?" He asked.

"Damn straight." Was the reply that made the singing jock sigh, "But there's structure, okay? This'll help you out more than anyone." Puck looked at her with crossed arms, waiting for her to explain this "plan" to him. "Puck, what I want you to do is stand center stage. No, a little to the left. A little more. Perfect, don't move. Now, when you think about Quinn, when you think about the baby. What do you feel? This is just to establish your place in this plan, so sing whatever's on your mind, any template you want. Whatever you ever felt about it, how you feel now, what you'd like, what you would have liked." She backed off and stood by the curtain just offstage, Puck watched her and then turned to the band, nodding for them to start. The keyboard player was the key part of his song of choice, Puck turned to face auditorium when he started singing.

"Take my hand let's go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone.

I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight.

I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior.  
Wishin to intake her and save her.

In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just willin myself.  
Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,  
And I'd let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it.

On that day,  
That day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday I hurt myself.  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay I hurt myself.

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday I hurt myself.  
It's hard to say,

That everything will be okay I hurt myself"

He turned to look at Parker, seeming a little unsure. She moved forward so that he wouldn't leave center stage and find it again later on. Parker stopped about a foot away and quickly glanced at the seats where she could barely see Quinn through the spotlights and the distance, it was impossible to tell what she thought.

"That was good." Parker said, "I could tell it meant a lot to you. So, that's what you feel about not being able to be with her. Now, if you could tell her that, and she accepted you, how would you feel then? What would you do to make her feel like she made the right choice?"

"_If_ she made the right choice." Puck pointed out sadly, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and maybe she's right, maybe I wouldn't be a good dad."

"Or maybe you would." Parker said stubbornly, "I don't know you, so I can't judge, but you're nipping the situation in the bud. Come on, strong guy, are you gonna just roll over and let her kick you?" That made Puck smile. Parker backed away from him again, hiding behind the heavy red curtain. "Tell Quinn how you feel now that you're together." She called out to him. Puck took a deep breath first.

"Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's all clear  
You took away the fear  
And you brought me back to the light

You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You are my life

Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face  
No more tears, no more pain  
'Cause you love me  
You help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am  
And I'm a better man

You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You are my life"

"Michael Jackson?" Parker asked when she came back out onto the stage. Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was the best I could come up with on such short notice." He explained, "I just wanted something to explain how...there'd be sun every day, and that we'd be together and everything would be so...complete and happy." He looked down at his shoes for a few minutes, Parker watched him patiently. Finally he looked up, "Okay, I want to try one more song, but you can't tell anyone I was singing it and..."

"It's sometimes sung by a girl?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"There's nothing wrong with that you know, you just twist it to fit you and what you're going through. But I still won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

"Hey, Parker?" Puck said as Parker once again moved toward the curtain, she looked back and he continued, "I know you're Quinn's friend and everything, but I don't think that singing to an empty room will help. I don't think anything will."

"And yet you've already sung two songs to this empty room." Parker pointed out.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." Puck said, turning away from her and facing the auditorium for his last song.

"And she's worth it? Doing all these things that make you feel stupid?"

"Yeah. Yeah she's worth it, she's worth a lot more than that." With a smug smile Parker disappeared behind the curtain.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time"

Through the lights neither Puck nor Parker could see Quinn get to her feet and start walking toward the stage, until she was on the stairs over the covered orchestra pit and singing before Puck could,

"((It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now))"

Puck (with great difficulty) recovered himself and picked up the song again at the bridge.

"((woah woaaah.))

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

I_t's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_ And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_ And I don't know how I can do without _

_ I just need you now_

I just need you now ((wait))

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_"

Quinn was center stage with Puck. They were holding hands and looking at each other, Quinn had tears in her eyes, Puck looked embarrassed but also hopeful. Quinn drew in breath to steady herself.

"You get one chance." She said, "I'm not saying anything more than you have one chance to prove that you can love and respect me and our daughter. Don't blow it."

"Wasn't planning on it." He agreed easily, "You were here the whole time?"

"Parker brought me in before you got here." She looked around him and didn't see anyone standing by the red curtain, Puck followed her gaze and noticed the same thing.

"I'll give her credit." He said at last, "She's sneaky."

* * *

"They're not together, exactly. Well, I don't think so. But she's not completely shutting him out anymore." Parker explained to Kurt and Mercedes as the three of the sat on her bed eating pizza and sipping bottled root beer.

"I want to be happy for them, but Puck is kind of a jerk." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but we're all jerks. Let's face it, she could do worse than Puck. A lot worse, believe it or not. I think they could work it out, Quinn isn't the kind of person to put up with his crap and she'd keep him in line. Beside the fact that he feels responsible for the baby I think that he genuinely cares about her. He just needs to get over this sex-crazy teenager thing." Parker said.

"Drama drama drama." Kurt sighed into his root beer.

"Parker, phone!" Rhonda called from downstairs. Parker stood up and went to the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't expect this pizza to be here when you get back!" Mercedes called after her. Parker giggled as she closed the door and went down the stairs, she accepted the black telephone receiver from her foster-mother and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Parker? It's Puck." Puck's voice came from the other end.

"How'd it go?"

"It's going okay. I've got my chance, and that's all I asked for."

"Then what's up?" Parker perched herself on a stool next to the end table in the entrance hallway of the house.

"Just, thanks. I thought you were kind of batty when you were telling me that singing would help, but it turns out you were right. Quinn feels better and I feel better."

"I find it hard to believe that _you_ called just to say thank you."

"Quinn wanted to say thanks, I had a question."

"Shoot."

"You were dancing the other day. And you fell and your glove slipped and no one saw. You pulled it up but..." He sounded curious more than anything, not wretchedly curious but unable to solve a mystery that bugged him like a mosquito in his ear.

"Goodbye, Puck." Parker said simply, and she disconnected.

* * *

**Housekeeping: Songs in this chapter were "Circles" By Hollywood Undead, "You Are My Life" by Michael Jackson and "Need You Now" by Lady Antabellum.**


	10. Survival Skills

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**10. Survival Skills  
**

Parker was in the basement, stretching in front of the mirror. Rhonda had gotten her a dark gray leotard, white tights, and black dance pants with a black dance sweater. She had put on the tights, leotard, and pants, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail that hung down to her shoulders. Rhonda had also gotten her ballet slippers, jazz shoes, and tap shoes. That day when Parker got home from school Rhonda had instructed her to dress for her first dance lesson, wearing her jazz shoes. Rhonda came down the stairs in a black leotard and black dance pants, she was also wearing jazz shoes.

"Are you ready to start?" Rhonda asked, Parker turned around and looked at her foster-mother, giving her an affirming nod. Rhonda moved over to the CD player on the small table, putting in a CD and pressing PLAY. "Okay Parker, first I'm going to have to see what you've got. Show me what you can do." She crossed her arms and watched as Parker faced the mirror nervously. She didn't know how to dance...at all. She actually wasn't sure that she'd even danced before she was dragged up in front of the Glee Club the other day. So she did the routine they had showed her (excluding the ending spin), after she went through the very few steps she ended with Jazz hands. Rhonda burst out laughing.

"I told you I didn't know how to dance!" Parker defended herself with a smile. Rhonda pressed STOP on the CD player.

"It's okay." She assured the girl, walking forward to stand next to her. "You're so stiff, that's expected since it's your first day. But you'll have to remember to relax when you dance. It's like you're piano-playing or your singing, it's all about how you feel and flow with the music. Let's start with your balance." She prodded Parker to stand on one foot. She knelt behind her foster-daughter and held her other leg up as high as possible. Parker's arms flew out to balance herself and she wiggled on her lone foot. She wasn't very flexible and Rhonda was stretching her leg up so her hoot was level with her lower back.

"This is one of those things I get better at, right?" Parker asked.

"Yes." Rhonda laughed, "You'll get better but it's also fundamental, you'll learn it and then you'll use it every single time you dance."

"That's good to know." Parker said, no use learning something that isn't practical. Not that she'd call singing or dancing or performing practical...normally. Rhonda didn't turn on the CD player again for the rest of the lesson. She corrected Parker's feet, she fixed her positions, she didn't dance a beat. "Could you show me a little dance? I've got good rhythm, if you could just tell me what to do."

"Simple." Rhonda repeated. She stood next to Parker, "Here, step ball change, step ball change, lunge, lunge, ChaCha, turn." She demonstrated a little and Parker followed her lead, managing not to fall down. "Good, just practice that for a minute. Maybe it would help if you sang, you'll keep time better." Rhonda picked out a new CD and placed it in the player pressing PLAY. Parker continued to dance like Rhonda had told her to and sang along with the instrumental.

"Give me somebody to dance for,  
Give me somebody to show.  
Let me wake up in the morning to find  
I have somewhere exciting to go.

To have something that I can believe in.  
To have something to be.  
Use me... Choose me.

God, I'm a singer,  
A singer sings!

Give me somebody to sing with.  
Give me a place to fit in.  
Help me return to the world of the living  
By showing me how to begin.

Play the music.  
Give me the chance to come through.  
All I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
And the chance to sing for you.

Give me a job and you instantly get me involved.  
If you give me a job,  
Then the rest of the crap will get solved.  
Put me to work,  
You would think that by now I'm allowed.  
I'll do you proud.

Throw me a rope to grab on to.  
Help me to prove that I'm strong.  
Give me the chance to look forward to sayin':  
Hey. listen, they're playing my song.

Play me the music.  
Give me the chance to come through.  
All I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
And the chance to sing...

Play me the music,  
Play me the music,  
Play me the music.  
Give me the chance to come through.  
All I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
And the chance to sing..."

"See, you're doing better already." Rhonda complimented, "You're staying steady. I guess we've found your secret, singing really does help you dance." Parker blushed and shuffled her feet. The older woman walked over again and nudged Parker's feet into second position.

* * *

Parker waited with Mercedes as Kurt took his books out of his locker and checked his hair in the magnetic mirror he kept on the door.

"It looks fine." Mercedes insisted impatiently. Kurt glared at her, making Parker giggle. Kurt turned his glare to her.

"Proper hair care is hardly a laughing matter." He said, so seriously that Parker couldn't cut her giggle off and Mercedes cracked a grin.

"We still on for tonight?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded and turned back to the mirror.

"Of course, I feel like I haven't been anywhere in forever." Parker said.

"There is absolutely nothing that is appropriate to wear to a movie theater." Kurt complained, "Sitting in the dark for three hours doesn't give my fashion sense too many compliments."

"Do you want to go somewhere else so you can get more compliments?" Parker asked, Mercedes raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we could always just get some other people and go to Breadsticks." Parker suggested for Kurt could answer.

"Fine." Mercedes huffed and Kurt nodded.

"Quinn could come." He said, "Tina and Artie, too."

"If Quinn comes Puck might want to come." Parker warned. The other two exchanged glances. "You can have some time to think about it." Parker offered, turning around to leave for class but stopping in her tracks. Mercedes and Kurt looked up and froze, their eyes on the slushie one of the top hockey players held in front of the newer girl.

"We hear you've joined the ranks of the damned." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've heard that too." Parker answered calmly. Behind her, her two friends moved closer together, even edging up behind her to see better.

"Leave her alone, has-been." Mercedes said moodily. The Jock ignored her.

"I don't know what things were like in that hick town you came from, but here we have a bit of a tradition to make new losers feel more welcome." He said. Parker stayed calmly, eying the slushie cup in his hands. It was blue, and would stain her skin for the rest of the day, not to mention what it'd do to her clothes.

"With that thing?" She gestured toward the cup. The Hockey Player nodded, "Don't you think that's a little risky?" Parker smiled over-sweetly. Kurt cringed backwards, Parker's lack of fear made him more nervous than the slushie, Parker was mysterious, no one knew what she might do.

"Risky? Don't be stupid." The jock insisted, then he moved his arm up, ready to splash the slushie on the small girl. Though when he bent his wrist to tip out the cup's contents another, smaller hand appeared and knocked the cup back towards him, the blue slushie flying right into his face. He stumbled, unable to see due to the corn starch in his eyes. Everyone in the hall turned to look as the jock tried to flee the scene but Parker innocently stuck her foot out. He didn't fall down but it did bring him to his knees. He swiped the frozen drink from his eyes and when he was finally able to see again he saw the tiny Glee girl squatting in front of him, her eyes on his and her position relaxed.

"Don't do it again." Parker said simply, "I don't know why you think it's impossible for someone like me to get back at you, hopefully I just proved you wrong. I'm watching you. And you don't want to get in a fight with me." She leaned closer and spoke in a whisper, "I cheat." His face red with embarrassment the jock stood and ran through the hall, trying to find somewhere to dry off before the entire school saw him. Parker stood and tiptoed around the puddle of blue mush to go stand in front of Kurt and Mercedes again, both of whom were watching her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked, unable to keep from smiling with pride.

"Giiirrll..." Mercedes said in awe, "That was...you just took that guy out with some mad ninja skills!"

"Not ninja skills." Parker disagreed with a shrug, "Just...survival skills." Kurt took out his phone as Mercedes continued to gawk.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" The black girl enthused.

"I'm on twitter as we speak." Kurt assured her.

"Please don't make a big deal about this." Parker begged, feeling awkward.

"Not make a big deal?" Kurt asked in disbelief, "Parker, we've been at the bottom of the food chain since the invention of showtunes. And now you, a small, shy, defenseless new kid just humiliated one of the head hanchos of the meatheads? It _is_ a big deal." The bell rang and Parker looked up at it then back at the other two desperately, even if she could stop them there were other witnesses who were sure to talk, no way avoiding it now.

* * *

"And then Parker smacked the Slushie right out of his hand and into the loser's face!" Mercedes told the Glee club triumphantly. They all oohed and aahed and looked periodically from the storyteller to the embarrassed subject in the front row. Parker ducked her head a little, refusing to look at anyone as Mercedes bragged about the day's encounter. "Next thing we know _BAM!_ that sucker's on the ground and Parker is leaning in front of him, dead calm and scary brilliant." No one knew exactly what Parker had said when she confronted her attacker, and for that she could only be grateful. But it left a big hole in the story that Parker was constantly asked to fill with her own account, and she always refused.

"What happened then?" Artie prompted eagerly.

"He took off as though he'd wet hisself." Mercedes laughed, "Just scurried right on outta there and left Parker just standing there like the winner of a duel."

"Did you really do all that?" Artie asked, this time directing his question at Parker who nodded with meeting his eyes. The Glee club errupted into they're own hushed conversations, looking at each other excitedly.

"Could you teach me to do that?" Quinn asked, bringing attention back to the main conversation.

"Me too." Rachel added quickly.

"Maybe you could just have a class to teach..." Artie suggested.

"So Parker took the guy on, big deal." Puck grumbled, "I could have got him too, it just wouldn't have been as subtle."

"And his buddies would have showed up before you were through with him." Kurt pointed out. Puck crossed his arms and glared at the better-dressed boy. Mr. Schuester had been sitting on the piano bench, he then moved forward and clapped Mercedes on the shoulder as a silent cue to sit down. When he had the floor he turned to Parker.

"Parker, the guest of honor." He made a little bow, drawing chuckles from the surrounding teenagers, "Would you take the stage?" With a sigh and without a choice, the redhead stood and walked to the front of the room, turning to face the others.

"Speech!" Mercedes called out in a hoot of laughter.

"Yeah, speech!" Finn repeated, smiling as he leaned forward in interest. Parker shuffled her feet nervously, she wasn't good at impromptu, it made her uncomfortable when the spotlight was on her and she didn't know what to do.

"I..." She cleared her throat, "I don't really know what to say. I'm glad that you all liked it, and I'm happy to teach every last on of you. No, it's not exactly self-defense. Well... it is but I learned it by myself, I just call it survival skills and I've got a million of them." Her audience laughed and Parker drew her self up, feeling a little more confident, "So, that's all. I'd ask you all to just be cool about this but I know that isn't gonna happen so enjoy your rambunctious celebration. For lack of anything else to say...maybe a song would explain it." She turned to the band to signal then to start, she caught herself and quickly turned back to the club, shooting a quick glance at Kurt and Mercedes before widening her gaze to the others. "Also, Kurt, Mercedes and I are meeting at breadsticks tonight at five-thirty. It's an open invitation if anyone else would like to join us, and we hope you all will." Parker added hastily before turning back to the band and telling them to go. The music started and everyone quieted down and settled in, watching her with their undivided attention.

"Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry"

* * *

**"The Music and The Mirror" From Chorus line with a few little tweaks by me. And "Alice (Underground)" By Avril Lavigne.**

**Funfact: I had this part originally planned for like chapter 3, the survival skills. But then I got distracted and forgot so here it is! I think it's probably better off here anyway, oh well. **

**Don't forget to REVEW!  
**


	11. Family

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**11. Family  
**

"Do you think anyone will come?" Kurt asked dejectedly as he, Mercedes, and Parker arrived at Breadstick's at 5:20 that night. They sat at a large table in a section that could very easily be added on to if more people showed up than expected.

"We're early, I wouldn't worry about it." Parker assured him.

"Yeah, Parker here's a celebrity now, everyone will want to hang out with her." Mercedes added, making the small girl blush. They'd just gotten menus from their waiter when Tina rolled Artie in.

"Hey!" Artie greeted everyone as Tina placed him next to Kurt, removed the chair that was in his place, and sat down next to him.

"Told you someone would come." Parker muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes at her. Next to arrive were Rachel and Finn, surprising Parker. Obviously, she and Rachel hadn't had a very good relationship thus far, but Parker didn't want her as an enemy, so she'd tried to make amends. After a while the Berry girl had loosened up, seeing Parker as less of a threat and accepting her into the group with minimal resentment. As for Finn, he had never really said anything to Parker, and she hadn't really talked to him either, so they were both at fault for that one. But they sat down on her side of the table and joined in the conversation. Mike Chang and Matt came in after them, then Brittany and Santana showed up. Lastly Quinn and Puck walked through the door and joined to overflowing table happily. Parker was in shock, every last one of them came. And all of them were having a really good time. They were all laughing and asking Parker and Mercedes to tell "the story" again. Brittany and Santana taught everyone a hand cheer, Mike exaggerated it greatly to make everyone laugh. Rachel was able to comment on everyone's conversation by drawing from her past experience in showbiz.

"These glasses are fancy." Parker commented, looking at the glass goblets they were served water in.

"Hey, this is an upscale place." Mike Chang laughed. Kurt banged his fork against his glass, demanding everyone's attention.

"I think our guest of honor should say a few words." He suggested with a smile.

"What, like a toast?" Parker asked incredulously. Her friend nodded and Parker looked around to see everyone watching her expectantly. "Hey, if I have to give a speech, so does everyone else." She warned.

"Of course they will." Quinn said, standing and raising her glass, "I'll go first." The attention turned to Quinn, who was at the far end of the table seeing as she was one of the last to arrive. "Parker," She said, "You're so shy, you're so careful. When you first came to Glee club I'll admit that I didn't give you a second look. You looked plain and boring. And then I thought you might be rude, but something made me want to keep you around. I just felt like I couldn't _not_ spend time with you. And I'm really glad I did because you're such a wonderful person. You always have advice and rationality, your foster-family is really nice, and I'd like to thank them too as I say thanks for not judging me." She held her glass higher in a toast, "Parker, you're the person I'll always turn to." And she drank.

"Hear, hear!" Everyone called as they followed suit. In a roundabout Puck stood up next. He held his glass awkwardly and couldn't look completely at ease or happy to be there, but he looked sincere.

"So, Parker." He said, "You're short. Sorry, I had to get something spiteful out first before everyone thinks I've lost my edge." Parker smiled appreciatively and he continued, "I'd like to thank you for the advice you gave me about Quinn and the kid. I always complain about how singing doesn't help, but you were right, it does." He raised his glass, "I'll never doubt you again." Next up was Mike.

"I'll help you with your dancing if you help me with those hockey kids." He offered, Parker nodded and he added, "Long live the Queen! She is the guts of the group."

"You're a great piano player, and a good singer." Matt said, "I'm glad that you're part of the group."

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you when you first got here." Rachel apologized when it was her turn, "I shouldn't have judged you like that and I should have seen that you're more useful as a friend than an enemy."

"We haven't too many chances to talk, but I look forward to getting to know you better over Glee club." Finn raised his glass.

"I'll admit you have talent, and you're good at amusing everyone." Santana said, "And also...you're pretty likeable." It was as close as she could bring herself to giving the girl a compliment.

"I'm happy to know you." Brittany said, "Because if you weren't here I might have been slushied and my hair would turn blue. Can you imagine me with blue hair? Because my doctor said that blue stains you forever." She sat down to mild applause and plenty of strange looks.

"You're a secret badass, and you're totally the best at it." Tina complimented.

"Forgive me for not standing," Artie took his turn, "But I get the feeling that there will be a lot more stories about you. You're already a Mckinley High legend, and I don't think it's going to stop there. May all the Parker Evans legends be true."

"I cannot even begin to describe how glad I am that Mr. Schuester put you in our charge." Kurt said, "It was great to pull on Rachel's chain, to redecorate your room, to duel pianos. Basically everything is about three times more fun when you're around. You're one of the first people I think of when I think about going shopping or somewhere. It's not even a conscious thought it's just assumed that you _have_ to be there, no one adds you to the picture because you're already there. There _is_ no picture without you, and it's actually a good thing. You're kind of like the sister I never had."

"Hear, hear!" Quinn agreed loudly.

"So I hope you stick around." He took a sip. Finally, Mercedes stood up.

"I agree with everything everyone else said. You're awesome, your foster-family is nice, you're everyone's favorite sister. You're actually a pretty important part of the Glee family. And to think, no one like you when you first showed up. But that's a new kid thing. But you are just about the fliest white girl I've met, you're the new group protector. And I'm sure every guy here is really enthusiastic to have their younger sister protect them from the big bad bullies." The guys grinned sheepishly, "But I'm sure they'll get over it because maybe you've ended the slushy reign at this High School. So, Parker, it's good to have you with us." It was Parker's turn to speak. She stood up, but didn't know what to say.

"I don't know where to start." Parker said, "You aren't supposed to be this nice to me. But I really appreciate it. And I like being a part of Glee club, I like being with you. I've decided that I want to be in Glee club, and I never know what I want. I'm glad that you all came, I seriously didn't think you would. And you're right, it is kind of like a family. Everyone here can be friends and drive each other crazy but we still put up with each other." Not knowing how to end, she sat down awkwardly. It was Mercedes who started singing, she took the lead and everyone joined in, dancing and pounding on the table.

"We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I'm not telling no lie

All of the people around us to say  
Can we be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose, yeah

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
High hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
No we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, oh no  
This is our family Jewel, yeah

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

"But if anyone asks, I'll completely deny it." Puck said, Santana nodded.

"Agreed." Everyone compromised in unison.

* * *

"How was your day?" Rhonda asked as Parker walked into the house that evening.

"It was fine." Rhonda came into the hallway from the kitchen.

"How was Breadstick's?"

"It was a lot of fun." Parker said in wonder, she looked up at the woman in front of her, "Quinn says thank you, she's glad that you didn't judge her, she thanks you for being so nice to her."

"She's a sweetie." Rhonda said, "It was the least I could do." Parker continued to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked the girl self-consciously, looking down at herself, trying to find what made Parker look at her so strangely. After a minute, Parker blinked and a tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek, after another blink four followed. In a matter of seconds her cheeks were soaked and she choked back the sob, already embarrassed enough without adding sound effects. "Parker, what's wrong?" Rhonda asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Parker whimpered, "Thanks for being so nice." She brushed past her foster-mother and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door in her haste to stuff her face in her pillow, unable to stop herself from crying relentlessly. She felt guilty about making Rhonda feel bad, and making her wonder why the heck the girl was acting so weird. But she couldn't help it.

_On the trip down here from Copper City I promised myself that I wouldn't get attached to anything. Rhonda and James were nice but we could never be a family, no matter how much they wanted us to. I didn't plan on making friends, or joining a club. I planned on being invisible like I had been for my entire life. And now...now I'm hurting myself whenever I tell Rhonda and James they aren't my parents. And I have good friends, I'm part of the Glee club and they called us a family. I always had a different definition of family from everyone else. To me family was the people you lived with, the parents that gave birth to you, those people that everyone said was your family. I never believed they weren't, and I never believed I could have a different family. To me it was a bitter word that left a sour taste in my mouth and a sick feeling in my stomach, it was something that I didn't have and definitely didn't want. I didn't know there was another family. The one everyone was telling me about, the family that by very definition is:"a group of people who are generally not blood relations but who share common attitudes, interests, or goals and, frequently, live together". The one where you don't have to be related, but you choose to be. I'm not ready to have a family, I'm not ready to have any kind of family. I'm not ready to have a brother or a sister or a mother or a father. I'm not ready to be a daughter or a sister or a friend or a confident. I'm supposed to be the odd person out. I'm supposed to be invisible._

_

* * *

_**"We are Family" The Pointer Sisters**

**REVIEW IT!  
**


	12. Spanish Project

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**12. Spanish Project  
**

"Okay, I want you all to work on this project with your deskmates, just the person sitting next to you." Mr. Schuester told his 3rd hour Spanish, walking around and placing a half sheet of paper in front of each student, "I'm handing out the rubrics now and you can have the rest of the hour to work."

Parker looked at the girl sitting next to her, realizing that she didn't even know her name yet. They hadn't payed attention to each other and they'd been sitting next to each other for a couple of months now. The girl next to her was pale and petite, her eyes were brownish hazel set in her round face. Her choppy black-brown hair was cut just below her ears. The girl looked like she was sizing Parker up too, tapping her callused fingertips against the desk.

"I'm Parker Evans." Parker introduced, wondering if the girl knew her name. After all, Mr. Schue had announced it when she first came to the class, but she didn't think anyone was paying attention, who would? The girl's upper lip curled a little bit into the beginnings of a smirk.

"I've heard." She replied, her voice hard and eyes harder as she continued to survey her deskmate, "I'm June Harrison." Parker held back a sigh of relief and looked at the rubric that Mr. Schuester was setting in front of her. When she looked up he was looking at her like he wanted to say something.

"Yes, Mr. Schue?" Parker asked to hurry him along, aware that June was watching them critically.

"Have you and Kurt been practicing?" He asked, "I was planning on introducing the new Piano song today."

"Sure." His student answered promptly, "We practice every Wednesday and Saturday."

"Good." He smiled at her before walking away to hand out the rest of the rubrics. Parker studied the piece of paper for a minute.

"What do you think, a report or a skit?" She asked. After several long moments of silence Parker looked up to see that June had crossed her arms and looked at the other girl with something Parker could only call mild disgust.

"Pianos?" She asked.

"Glee club." Parker answered quietly. June's eyes widened in recognition.

"Of course! You're that Glee girl that shoved that slushie back in Lemsky's face!" She cried jubilantly.

"I guess." Parker blushed.

"But you're a legend! You're a hero!" June was too excited to keep herself contained in her carefully sculpted shell, "Would you teach me how to do that?"

"I'm having a workshop to teach the rest of the club." The other girl suggested, "Maybe you could come to that?"

"Maybe..." But she sounded doubtful.

_June Harrison, age 15. Basically the most important thing about me is that I'm a drama kid. I've taken every drama class this school has had to offer. I've been in every play in the past two years and I was in the chorus for all the musicals. I can play the guitar, and my mom taught me how to play the harp, just don't ask me to show you that one. I'm vice president of the drama club, which is an accomplishment for someone who's only a sophomore. But then again, Rachel Berry is president of the Glee Club and she's only a sophomore. Which brings me to my next point: I hate Rachel Berry with a burning passion. The way she goes on about herself, you'd think that she's the only one with dreams and she doesn't care whose dream she has to tear to shreds just to make her own come true. And you'd think she's the only person who ever got slushied...I don't want to talk about it. I also have a bit of a bone to pick with the Glee club. They're taking money out of the arts budgets, that includes the Drama Club. Ever since my parents died four years ago I've been trying to keep myself busy with something, I've been trying to find somewhere where I could be happy just for a little while. I found it with the Drama club and now it's on the hair of being canceled just because of this new club. I'll be damned if I let all those nasty, stupid, worthless little misfits take that away from me. Yeah, I strongly dislike the club and anyone associated with it. Well...almost anyone. One of the girls from the club, Tina Cohen-Chang, sits next to me in computer class and we get along pretty well, we never tell on each other when we find ourselves off-task and she's a lot of fun when it comes to making fun of the teacher. I started hearing the stories about Parker Evans about a day ago, it's only been a couple of days since her total conquering of the one of the most powerful kids in the student body. Just hearing that story made me hate her a little less, and if she was willing to show me how to avoid slushies she might not be so bad._

"I'm leaning towards the report, personally." Parker cut across her thoughts.

"Do you not like acting?" June asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's okay, in English. But I'm not really good at Spanish...at all. Actually I'm downright horrible at it and I don't want to ruin your grade with my lack of speaking skills."

"That's not a problem." The brunette insisted, "I'll help you, we'll read through it and I'll make sure you've pronounced everything right. My acting skills will carry us through on that point and then you can show me how to deflect slushies." She added with a wink.

"Sounds like a deal." Parker laughed, "So I'm guessing you're really good at acting?"

"Parker Evans," June said with a theatrical bow, she only used the upper half of her body since she was still sitting but her hand motions were very dramatic, "You have just been paired with June Harrison, the Vice President of the Drama club."

"Ah." The redhead said, impressed.

"Just a reminder that you won't have another day to work on this in class." Mr. Schuester called to the class, "It's due in a week so make sure you coordinate schedules." June couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What was that?" Parker asked.

"Nothing." June said, putting on her best play smile, "When can you do this? I have Drama on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. And I'm babysitting most of this weekend."

"You're a babysitter?"

"Hardly." June grumbled, "I'm watching my bratty little cousins. You don't babysit, do you? My aunt and uncle pay well and it'd be nice if I didn't have to watch them all the time."

"Not really." Parker admitted, "But I'll keep that in mind. I have Glee on Tuesday and Thursday. So that leaves...after school on Wednesday?" June nodded and Parker continued, "We can walk to my house after school, but we should try to be done before 5:30 because that's when Kurt's coming over for dinner and Piano practice."

"For Glee?" June asked, the mild disgust returning to her eyes.

"Yes."

"Why do you need two Piano players?"

"Dueling pianos, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Right then." June said in a business-like voice, "Let's get writing."

* * *

After school on Wednesday Parker met June at the front entrance to the school and they started to walk together to Parker's house. They had barely gotten off school property when June's cell phone range, she held the Cherry Chocolate up to her ear and listened. She didn't say much the entire phone call, every now and then she'd give a curt "Yes" or "I know". After a few minutes she hung up and blew out a sigh.

"What's up?" Parker asked politely.

"That was just my Aunt. She was asking where I was even though I told her I was working with you tonight. So then she just started listing the chores I have to take care of. I don't have a lot of them, mind you, but when they all fall on the same day it gets kind of tedious."

"Why is that your Aunt's problem?"

"Because she's my guardian." June answered, "My parents died, not too long ago, so I came to live with them and my obnoxious younger cousins. They're only bad to me," She quickly backtracked, "In case you're still interested in babysitting sometime." She sighed again and looked at her feet.

"Oh." Parker said quietly. She waited a few moments before saying, "I live with foster parents." June pulled up short and Parker stopped next to her.

"Did your parents die too?" The little brunette whispered, her eyes wide.

"Practically." Parker grumbled, she started walking again. They reached the house and walked in the front door. Like she did every day, Rhonda stepped out of the kitchen to greet Parker in the hallway.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Fine." Parker answered automatically. "This is June Harrison, we're working on a Spanish project together. June, this is Mrs. Pierson." The two shook hands, evaluating each other.

"Are you a friend from Glee club too?" Rhonda asked reasonably.

"No." June snorted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just meant no." Rhonda cocked her head.

"June is the Vice President of the Drama club." Parker explained quickly. Rhonda nodded without smiling.

"Kurt will be over for dinner, will she be staying, too?"

"I'm expected home for dinner." June cut in before Parker could answer.

"Well, have fun." Parker's foster mother said before moving back into the kitchen.

"I don't think she likes me." June said as soon as they closed Parker's bedroom door behind them. They sat down on the bed and spread out their notes and textbooks.

"She doesn't know you." Parker assured her, "I don't think Rhonda can just not like someone."

"So what do you want to do for the skit?" June asked, pulling out the sheet of ideas they had brainstormed during class.

"I don't know." Parker answered ruefully, "I'm not very good at coming up with this kind of stuff. Maybe you should be giving me advice on what to do that night."

"Like I could be a Concierge at a hotel!" The Drama VP jumped in enthusiastically, "You could be in town on a conference or something and have a free day, so you come and ask me how to spend it. And since we've been learning about things like Restaurants and movies and stuff like that it'd be perfect!"

"Sounds good to me." Her partner agreed when she stopped for breath.

"Here." June shoved a notebook and paper at her hostess, "You start writing down the script. Here's what I'm thinking: you could come down and sit across from me. You say that you have an evening open and you don't know how to spend it."

"How do you say that in Spanish?" Parker inquired, scratching her head.

* * *

It was a few minutes after five-thirty, Parker was leading June down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Parker called, going up to the door and opening it. June followed and stood behind her. Kurt stood in the doorway, his truck sat in the driveway against the red of the evening sky. "Hey, Kurt." Parker greeted him cheerily, "We were working on a Spanish project." Kurt's arms were crossed as he observed the two girls in the doorway with an unhappy expression.

"I was just leaving." June said coldly, brushing past him and walking down the street into the growing darkness. Kurt entered the house and closed the door behind him before looking at Parker with raised eyebrows.

"That was June Harrison." He said.

"Yes..." His friend answered uncomprehendingly, "What's wrong?"

"Parker, June Harrison _hates_ the Glee club, and everyone in it. She's a drama kid and she never misses a chance to drag us down a bit to reclaim some of her club's former glory."

"It's not like _we_ have any glory." Parker insisted, "And she seemed nice enough to me."

"Be careful, okay? She's not actually that nice. One second you're all buddy-buddy and the next minute she'd sell you out for a Popsicle."

"What kind of Popsicle?" Parker joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious. I'm not saying you can't work with her or anything...just keep you eyes peeled when you're with her, okay? For your own good, and for all our sakes."

"I don't think it's a big deal."

"Parker." Kurt said sternly, dragging a sigh from the girl.

"Okay."

"Dinner!" Rhonda called from the kitchen. Kurt's serious expression immediately melted into a content grin.

"I've been waiting for Rhonda's cooking all week." He said, rubbing his hands together. Parker laughed and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

**I accidentally deleted this chapter before posting it! Ahh! I recovered the first half (Thank you, Enchanted Broomstick) and had to rewrite everything below the first scene, and the entire chapter is down about 700-900 words but I can't think of what else I could have possibly written! Obviously, the first version was better but...this one is still pretty good, I think. Even though it doesn't have a song...oh well.**

**New Character: June Harrison courtesy of my contest winner The Enchanted Broomstick. YAY!**

**Review!**

**l**

**v**


	13. The Many Faces Of June

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**13. The Many Faces Of June  
**

The Glee Club waited for Mr. Schuester to arrive. They all sat in their seats, waiting patiently.

"How did your Spanish Skit go?" Kurt asked Parker dryly. She had filled him in on the criteria and the plan, along with the due date.

"We haven't actually presented it yet." Parker answered, "But I think it will go well, June says I'm pronouncing everything right."

"June?" Rachel asked sharply, she had overheard and now watched Kurt and Parker with wide eyes, the club went silent, "June who?"

"June Harrison." Kurt answered tastelessly.

"You're doing a project with June _Harrison_?" Mercedes demanded, Parker nodded and the black girl sighed.

"Why?" Artie asked, effectively including the entire club in the conversation.

"She sits next to me in Spanish, we're supposed to do it with our deskmates." Parker answered wearily.

"So Mr. Schue did this?" Rachel demanded, "Why would he do that?"

"Come on." Tina said quietly, "June isn't that bad."

"Not you too!" Rachel sounded horrified.

"I've been sitting next to her all year in our computer class, she's not that bad when you get to know her."

"AKA when she disassociates you with the club." Kurt added. That was when Mr. Schuester chose to walk into the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester is it true?" Rachel demanded shrilly, "You _really_ made Parker partners with June Harrison?"

"Yes." The teacher sounded confused.

"Leave it alone." Parker instructed.

"She's crossed to the dark side." Mercedes lamented.

"I have not!" Parker argued, "Why is this such a big deal? Brittany and Santana are Cheerios! Cheerios hate Glee too, and Quinn used to be the captain for crying out loud. And Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike all play football and basketball. Why is this so different?"

"Because that was a general group. Cheerios were _told_ to hate Glee, they were expected to." Kurt answered, "June Harrison chooses to hate us and it's not even mentioned at Drama club."

"I still don't see the big deal." Tina muttered.

"Calm down everyone." Their elder instructed the students, "Let's just focus on Glee right now, okay?" They all grumbled in mild agreement. Mr. Schuester pulled a stool up in front of them and sat on it. "Today we're looking at the classics. Mainly Disney. Disney cartoons are chalk full of song with meaning. Who would care to demonstrate?"

"I would." Kurt stood up immediately and faced the class, looking pointedly at Parker.

"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no  
evil thing will  
To see her is to take a  
sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella

The curl in her lips  
The ice in her stair  
The inacent children better be ware  
She's like a spider waiting  
for the kill  
Look out for  
Cruella De Vil

At first you think Cruells  
is a devil  
But after time has worn  
away the shock  
You come to  
realize you've  
seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from  
underneath a rock

This vampire bat, this  
inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
and never released  
The world was such a  
wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

At first you think Cruells  
is a devil  
But after time has worn  
away the shock  
You come to  
realize you've  
seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from  
underneath a rock

Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no  
evil thing will  
To see her is to take a  
sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella

The curl in her lips  
The ice in her stair  
The inacent children better be ware  
She's like a spider waiting  
for the kill  
Look out for  
Cruella De Vil"

As was tradition and not to mention routine, everyone clapped when the song ended. Kurt made a sweeping bow that reminded Parker of June's bow in Spanish class the other day.

"Very good Kurt." Mr. Schue complimented, "Who would care to follow that?" Kurt sat down next to Parker and she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Parker was tense at the Dinner table that night. She had been tense for about a week, since she returned from her adventure at Breadstick's with the members of the Glee club.

"Will we still be having dance lessons this evening?" Rhonda asked tentatively, she had been walking on eggshells since Parker's little breakdown, trying not to upset her unintentionally. Parker felt guilty, it was barely Rhonda's fault. No that it was she was to blame...there were a lot of people to blame. In short, it was only Rhonda's fault because the woman was so nice.

"Yes." Parker answered quietly. Rhonda wasn't very reassured.

"Parker, if something's bothering you..."

"Nothing is." Parker snapped, she looked up and saw James and Rhonda staring at her. Just...watching her...blinking...like cattle. Parker let out a sigh, she was back to square one. She thought she had come so far, she had built a relationship with her foster-mother along with comfort and familiarity. But something had pushed her so far back that she was once again the stand-offish, frustrated teenager that had first moved into their house. Parker stood, "I'm going to get ready for the lesson." She said.

She'd put her ballet shoes on with her leotard, tights, and pants. She tapped out a few notes on the Piano while she was waiting for Rhonda to come down stairs. Parker hadn't been waiting for very long but she felt unreasonably impatient. Maybe her thoughts were just making her restless. She thought about a lot of things, mostly about the way she cried into her pillow the other day. Why had she done it? The more she thought about it the sillier it seemed. Crying over what? Crying over a word? How ridiculous! Family, it's just a word...it didn't have to mean anything. Parker collapsed on the Piano bench, chewing her tongue. Maybe it wouldn't even be so bad if she sometimes called Rhonda "Mom" or James "Dad". Mom and Dad... Parker opened her mouth, convincing herself that she could say the words out loud, only to find that she couldn't.

"What, what?" She snapped at the empty room, twisting in her seat to stare at the center of the room as though she could see someone standing there, "I just can't have a family anymore? No one asked you! You're the reason the word is ruined for me, it isn't my fault!" Tears slowly started to leak down Parker's cheek as she became aware of her fleeing sanity. She was yelling at an empty room as though it was accusing her of something. "You're not winning." She informed the invisible something, "I don't have to listen to you anymore and you've done _enough_! I'm not going to end up like you did, I won't let you control my life anymore!" She turned back to the piano and tapped out a few more notes that quickly turned into a melody. Parker took a deep breath, hoping that singing would calm her.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

Rhonda had been standing at the bottom of the stairs with her back pressed against the wall since Parker started yelling at the empty room. She waited out of sight for her foster-daughter to calm herself, she waited for the song to end and the tears to stop. They didn't, Parker leaned against the piano to hold herself up and Rhonda eased herself back up the stairs, she'd come back when Parker had cooled down. But she wouldn't know what to say. In a way she felt bad for Parker's dilemma, even though she didn't know the details of the girl's previous life, she'd heard enough to make her eyes burn if she looked at her for too long. There was so much strength and pain there that Rhonda was surprised, Parker had been getting on so well there. Well, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

"Are you ready to present today?" June asked as Parker sat next to her in Spanish class that next day.

"I hope so." Parker replied tiredly, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. Parker glanced up at her partner, who was watching her with something that almost looked like concern. June had two faces. There was this one, the one that could accept individual people; and the one Kurt and the others told her about, the one that was full of hate and resentment. June didn't notice the way Parker looked at her, the look that said she was taking a new assessment of her.

"Are you okay?" June asked, Parker was fine and everything but if she got a bad grade because of this...

"Yes, I'm just kind of tired. But I practiced the lines before class to make sure this would still go well."

"Oh." June started feeling bad for judging her on that, she was tired was all. And she'd worked extra hard to make sure their presentation turned out well. As Parker covered up a yawn June's eyes snapped to her arms, she hadn't really noticed the gloves before. Though, now that she thought about it, she'd always worn them. June didn't have single Spanish class memory in which Parker didn't have her sleeves. "Why do you always wear those gloves?" June asked directly. Parker looked at them and shrugged.

"I like them." Was the simple reply. June didn't agree. On the contrary, she found the gloves to be quite an eyesore, they were black and gray and old and frayed. They didn't even have fingers, what was the point?

"Parker? June? You're up." Mr. Schuester called the pair up to the front of the room. Parker stood immediately and did as he said. June responded a little bit slower and as she stood she muttered under her breath.

"Easy for you to say."

* * *

**It's summer now, this is probably the last Chapter I'm writing during school so I'm not entirely sure when I'll next get around to writing more.**

**"Cruella De Vil" From Disney's 101 Dalmations and "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson**

**REVIEW!  
(It really does help, I promise)**

**l**

**V  
**


	14. New Developments

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**14. New Developments  
**

Parker, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn were sitting outside of a smoothie stand in the mall later in the week. Quinn had a large strawberry bannana, Parker a medium Rootbeer float, Kurt a small peach mango, and Mercedes a large blueberry cream. They were sitting at a little table after an afternoon of listening to Kurt give his opinions to the saleswomen in Macy's, which was admittedly hilarious. Now they sat and gossiped about it.

"No one would wear Bulgari with Skinny Jeans, you can't even mention it in the same breath." Kurt defended himself.

"I went into a Macy's to smell perfume once," Parker confided, "There was a Bulgari saleswoman who was really helpful. It was funny because she asked if I was shopping for anyone specific and I said I was looking for my mother. Let me clarify: that stuff is over $60 a bottle, how she thought a teenager like me was going to buy something like that for my _mother_ was beyond me. I just wanted to smell it, and I got a sample out of it."

"Impressive." Kurt said.

"Not really." The redhead grinned, "After that me and my friend had a stroke of maturity and went to Build-A-Bear and he got most of it. You could hug him and he'd smell so good!" They all laughed, swapping sales stories. After a while Parker checked the time by a watch she kept in her pocket. "Rhonda's making dinner so I should get home soon. She made plenty extra and got James to bring in some extra chairs, who's in?"

"Me, definitely." Mercedes said at once.

"I wouldn't miss a chance at Rhonda's cooking for anything." Kurt agreed.

"I'd like to, but I was also hoping to stop at Payless real quick first, my feet have been swelling and I really need some bigger shoes." Quinn said ruefully.

"Not a problem." Parker assured her, standing up and throwing her Styrofoam cup away. The other followed her and just as they turned to leave a small group of teenagers walked by and Quinn grunted as she felt a shoulder slam into her arm.

"Hey!" She called after them as intimidatingly as she could, obviously they weren't impressed because a small girl with short, black-brown hair turned around a smirked.

"Par_don_!" June Harrison said rudely, drawing laughs from her friends. With a nasty smile she turned around and kept walking, some of the group sneaking looks back at the offended Glee members.

"See?" Kurt asked Parker dryly, "She only likes you when you aren't part of the group."

"Never said she like me." Parker muttered, "Come on guys, we've got to hurry so dinner doesn't get cold."

"I'll say, outta my way!" Mercedes called, leading them quickly through the crowd in anticipation.

* * *

Mercedes emptied half the gravy boat on her plate, soaking her mashed potatoes and turkey.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Pierson." Quinn said politely, using (if possible) even more gravy than Mercedes.

"Yes, we're always happy to be invited, I hope this didn't put you through too much trouble." Kurt agreed, passing the gravy boat along, refusing to even look at the meat sauce.

"No trouble at all, we love having company." Rhonda answered happily, "What are you all doing in Glee Club these days?"

"Still doing dueling pianos." Kurt answered.

"And some new songs." Quinn said vaguely.

"And how are you feeling?" Rhonda asked the pregnant girl seriously.

"I'm feeling okay." Quinn answered with a shrug, "My feet have been swelling like crazy, I just got a new pair of crocs, they're the only thing that are comfy enough for me to wear now. I'm due in about a month, I'm supposed to start taking it easy."

"Good." Rhonda said with a nod, "Are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I kind of like Parker's idea about showing my parents, maybe they'll change their minds."

"Change their minds from what?" Kurt, Parker, and Mercedes all stopped eating and looked at their friend apprehensively, the friend in question was focused on her plate.

"I live with the Puckermans because my parents wouldn't let me stay at home anymore, it's not because I chose to stay there. I _wouldn't_ stay there." Her voice became harsher, "I can't eat bacon! I love bacon! And Puck's mother is so...she's always being so...she doesn't really appreciate that I have to stay there."

"Then stay somewhere else." Mercedes suggested.

"Stay here." Rhonda said suddenly, all heads snapped up to look at her. Even James looked up, though he had been determinately staring at his food since they had sat down. Rhonda continued, "Only if you want, of course. But we have that extra bedroom down the hall from Parker's room. We could decorate it and you can stay as long as you want, and I'll make you bacon. I mean, if it's okay with Parker."

"I'd be fine with it." Parker said slowly. Quinn looked at Rhonda, then Parker, then back again.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"You could move in tomorrow." Rhonda said.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes I am." She answered him sternly, fixing him with a look that only a woman in love that was determined to have her way could make. James ducked his head helplessly.

"I'd love to." Quinn whispered. Rhonda smiled and sighed.

"Lovely, we'll fix the room up tonight."

* * *

After her friends had left Parker stood in front of her foster-parents as they sat in the living room.

"That was really nice of you." Parker told Rhonda.

"It was the least I can do, the poor girl."

"How do you meet these people?" James asked.

"Glee Club, why?"

"Why are you involved in this Glee Club? Everyone in it is so strange. The pregnant girl, the gay kid, not to mention some things I've heard you guys talk about."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Parker asked stiffly.

"No. But they're just so different..."

"And that's where I belong. Dammit, James!" The girl cried in frustration, "Can't you see that's where I belong? They're different, we all are! I'm just like them and you know that!"

"I know no such thing." James insisted, "You can make whatever friends you want but I still say you can do better."

"I don't want to do better." Parker informed him softly, a single tear slipping out of her eye, "I don't deserve better, you know that I could never fit in anywhere else, these people are like me and I like being with them, we're all normal to each other."

"Parker." Rhonda said quietly before Parker could rush out of the room, "When Quinn moves in, our deal still stands. I'll still be teaching you to dance, so you'll still have to hold up your end of the bargain." Parker nodded once, her head spinning, and she walked from the room. Quinn would move in, living under the same roof. The roof that, under which, Parker wasn't allowed to wear her gloves.

* * *

The guest room had a set of drawers and a queen-sized bed outfitted with a white lace comforter. Parker helped Quinn unpack her bag and put them in the drawers.

"Kurt will take you shopping for room decor if you want." Parker suggested, "He did with my room."

"That'd be nice." Quinn mused, "Maybe after the baby is born and I decide what to do with it."

"That makes sense. I'll just let you get settled in then, okay?" The smaller girl offered, backing out of the room. "By the way," She continued when Quinn wasn't looking, "I'm not allowed to wear these gloves in the house anymore." She took them off and left before Quinn could fully turn around to see what she meant.

* * *

Quinn sat with Puck on the bleachers before school started, mostly she was telling him about how much she missed bacon.

"So you moved in with Parker?" He asked finally.

"And her foster parents." Quinn amended for him.

"Do you know why she lives with foster parents instead of her real parents?" Puck asked. She didn't answer, she just picked at her sleeve. "Well?"

"No, not really." She said, staring out over the football field, "But she isn't allowed to wear her gloves in the house."

"It slipped at Glee club not too long ago." Puck remembered, "I only caught a glimpse, but I couldn't really see. Why does she always hide her arms?"

"The marks." Quinn whispered, her eyes fixed on the opposite stand.

The night before she had been walking out of the kitchen where she had been having a conversation with Rhonda and saw Parker coming down the stairs. For the first time in living memory, Quinn saw the new girl's forearms. Parker had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, meeting Quinn's eyes squarely, resigned. She held out her arms and let the other girl have a good, long look before disappearing behind the door leading to the basement. Quinn had stared, unbelieving. Parker had not wanted to show her arms because they were covered in scars, some looked like claw marks while others looked like everlasting scabs. On the underside of her right forearm, on the tender white skin, there was a long, black burn mark. A burn mark scarred her other arm too, only it was smaller, more like a river compared to the other arm's ocean. After Parker left Quinn had stood there for several long seconds, absorbing, before backing into the kitchen and sitting down across from Rhonda.

"How did Parker get those burn marks? And those scars?" Quinn had asked. The foster-mother had merely shrugged.

"She won't tell us. We know some basic things, but Parker won't give us specifics."

"What do you know?" The girl's friend had pressed.

"I think you need to find out from Parker." Rhonda had sighed.

"That's really..." Puck couldn't find the right word after Quinn had finished explaining, "Did you ask her about it?"

"Sure, we all have, haven't we?" Quinn said on a sigh, "I don't think her answer will be any different just because I know what she's hiding under those sleeves."

"What did the burns look like?"

"Kind of like...lava. When it dries it becomes black and distorted."

"Nasty."

"And you can't tell anyone!" Quinn commanded severely. He held up his hands.

"Don't look at me, I'm Mr. Secret." This made his companion roll her eyes.

"Just don't, she should be the one to decide when she tells people about, when she shows them. I'll ask her about how she got them later."

* * *

Quinn waddled her way down the basement stairs, following the sound of Parker's piano playing. She emerged in the basement and looked across the room to where Parker sat with her back to the room, playing chords on the piano.

"When am I due for another lesson?" Quinn asked, she hadn't had a piano lesson it over a week, they'd been busy.

"Anytime you want." Parker invited. Carefully, Quinn lowered herself onto the piano bench next to her instructor. Her eyes slid to the side, seeing that Parker was once again without her gloves.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly when Parker caught her looking, "I didn't mean to stare..."

"I understand." Parker said quietly, "It's okay, I'm used to it. I mean, it's just like walking around with that belly, right?" She indicated her friend's bulging stomach. Habitually, Quinn placed her hands on the baby's area.

"I guess it is." She looked at Parker, "Will you tell me what happened?"

"I used to have a piano." Was Parker's distant response, "My mom sold it for extra cash, long time ago."

"Parker?" Quinn asked in concern. The small girl shook her head to clear it. "What happened to your arms?" Instead of answering, Parker began playing the piano. The tune was soft, slow, and personal. She sang softer than normal, in a voice that threatened tears, but she kept on going.

"Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake  
Do I bore you with my problems?  
Is that why you turn away?  
Do you know how hard I tried  
To become what you want me to be?

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

You say don't act like a child  
But what if its a father I need?  
Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become who you want me to be?

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations, your explanations  
Don't make sense to me  
You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapists  
Deep down, I know what you mean  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
No

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars  
Oh no no no

Did I say something stupid  
There goes one more mistake.."

Neither girl looked at the other, Quinn tried to wipe a tear off her cheek without Parker seeing. Parker, however, was far beyond not seeing. She was beyond being aware of anything around her, a bomb could have gone off in the basement and she wouldn't have noticed, she wouldn't have flinched. Figuring correctly that this was all the explanation she'd get, for now, Quinn stood and slowly waddled her way across the dance floor and up the stairs, giving her new housemate some much needed space.

* * *

**Today's Funfact: The Macy's story at the beginning is something that actually happened to me.**

**Song: "Scars" By Allison Iraheta (she's awesome!)**

**Seriously this time, last chapter I'm writing during school, next chapter up when I can.**

**REVIEW  
**


	15. Real Freaks

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**15. Real Freaks  
**

"Slam into me one more time!" Quinn threatened on her way to her second hour class. June Harrison turned around with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile.

"What? What are you gonna do to me?" June asked arrogantly.

"Just because you hate me doesn't mean that I can't make you stop." Quinn growled, "Because like it or not, you're still just a small, weak, scared, breakable little girl. And you thinking badly of us isn't going to stop us from getting justice."

"Don't you mean revenge?" The drama girl asked airily.

"Call it what you'd like. But just keep in mind that you may end up like Lemsky, Parker isn't the only one who can fend people off!"

"I'm scared." June said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Just then Puck turned a hallway and came to stand next to Quinn, looking from one girl to another in confusion.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" He asked. Quinn just continued to stare June down until finally the shorter girl shrugged and walked away. Quinn sighed and brought her arms up to wrap around her stomach. "What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I need to talk to Parker."

* * *

"You what?" Parker was sitting on a chair in the front of the choir room, facing the rest of the club. They all sat facing her, and Quinn was standing in front of them, watching Parker with her hands on her hips.

"I need you to show me how to give that rotten June Harrison what's coming to her." Quinn responded. Parker fidgeted, they were all looking at her expectantly.

"I don't see how I can do that, I don't really..." She stammered.

"Stop it. Those skills that you used on Lemsky, teach us how to do more of that."

"But those skills are for survival purposes only, they're not for beating people up."

"But June's a bully." Artie said quietly, "She took the brake off my wheelchair the other day, I almost rolled down the stairs, and that would have hurt."

"That's horrible." Parker whispered.

"Yes, it is." Quinn said forcefully, "If you could push Lemsky's slushie back in his face, we can teach that little drama freak a lesson."

"I don't think we should use the word freak."

"Why not?"

"Because _we're _the school freaks. If we start using it as an insult it makes the word even more derogatory when it's used against us." Parker explained.

"Please Parker." Quinn begged.

"Yeah, help us take her down a few notches." Rachel said, the others nodded mildly.

"I don't see why Parker has to do this, I can be mean just as good as she can. If not better." Santana pointed out, disgruntled.

"You can't because you're just mean-spirited. Parker only does things as self-defense. She just gives them what they deserve." Brittany answered her.

"And Parker's a legend." Quinn cut in.

"I don't know if I feel right doing this." Parker muttered, "June isn't all that bad...not all of the time, anyway."

"Well, she keeps slamming into a pregnant woman." Kurt pointed out.

"You're in favor of this?" Parker demanded, appalled.

"I think she has something coming." Kurt said.

"And what kind of people would we be if we let ourselves get pushed around by a shorty like June Harrison?" Mercedes put in seriously, that made Parker bite her lip indecisively.

"Can I talk to you for just a minute?" Quinn asked, already pulling Parker out of her chair and escorting her across the room. She looked at Parker with her arms crossed across her chest vulnerably. She spoke in a quiet voice, "Parker, I know you don't want me to bring it up, but I see your scars every day at home. I mean, those can't all have been accidents, right? Just think about your arms, I'm sure those are the reasons that you learned survival skills in the first place. We may not all be burned and scarred, but this is what makes us feel worst. We don't want to spend our lives laying down so that June Harrison and the rest of the drama kids can walk all over us. That's the way the rest of us will scar." Parker was stroking her sleeves self-consciously, her eyes were dull and lowered. Finally, she looked up and met Quinn's eyes.

"Fine." She said in defeat.

"Thanks." Quinn said, still serious, "This really means a lot to me." Parker merely shrugged. They walked back to the rest of the group and Quinn gave them all two thumbs up and a big smile, the resulting cheers were deafening. "Hit it." Quinn said to the band.

"This appeared as a moral dilemma  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It's true I was vague on the 'How'  
so how can it be that you have shown me the light?

It's a brand new day  
And the sun is high  
All the birds are singing  
That you're gonna die

How I hesitated  
Now I wonder why  
It's a brand new day

All the times that you pushed me around I'll forgive  
All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live  
Ms. Cool, Ms. Right, Ms. Knowitall is through  
Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light

It's a brand new me  
I've got no remorse  
Now the water's rising but I know the course  
I'm gonna shock the world  
Gonna Show the course  
It's a Brand New Day

And how she will see the evil me  
Not a joke not a dork not a failure  
And she may cry but her tears will dry  
When I show her I'm not to mess with, honey.

It's a brand new day  
Yeah the sun is high  
All the angels sing  
Because you're gonna die

Go ahead and laugh  
Yeah I'm a funny guy  
Tell everyone goodbye

It's a brand new day"

* * *

After school that day Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Parker sat on a bench in front of the school. Kurt slouched back, leaning against the brick school wall; Quinn distractedly doodled on her stomach, which was near popping point; Mercedes was looking through her bag to see if she had brought her science book with her; and Parker was staring up at the clouds, swinging her feet back and forth.

"I got roped into babysitting my little brother tomorrow night." Mercedes said, locating her science book and closing her bag back up.

"But tomorrow is the Basketball game." Kurt said, "I have to perform with the Cheerios, you said you'd come."

"Oh my lord, I completely forgot! Kurt, I'm so sorry, but I can't get out of it." Mercedes apologized, "Maybe Quinn will go."

"I can't either. Mrs. Pierson is taking me to a doctor's appointment, I've only got a week until my due date." Quinn said.

"And she's supposed to be taking it easy anyway." Parker added, "Even going to school is pushing it nowadays."

"What about you, Parker? Will you come?" Kurt begged.

"Don't see why not." Parker shrugged.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic." Kurt said sarcastically as he sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"It's a basketball game, I can't get much more excited than I already am." Parker said with another shrug. A shiny silver volvo pulled up in front of the school with Rhonda at the wheel. At that point in her pregnancy Quinn wasn't allowed to drive, nor was she allowed to walk the short distance from the school to the house. Rhonda was very cooperative, suggesting that she pick them up and drop them off until the baby came. Parker and Quinn picked up their bags and stood.

"Thanks for waiting with us." Quinn said as they headed off toward the car. The others followed her and Rhonda rolled down the passenger window as Quinn took shotgun and Parker climbed into the back seat.

"Hey you two." She greeted Kurt and Mercedes with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierson." Mercedes answered promptly.

"Hey, Mrs. Pierson." Kurt said.

"What are you two doing today?" Rhonda asked.

"Nothing much." Kurt said, inching toward the car. In the backseat, Parker rolled her eyes and moved into the far seat.

"Well, why don't you two come home with us?" Rhonda offered, "You could stay for dinner..."

"No need to ask me twice." Kurt victoriously ducked into the volvo and sat next to Parker.

"Budge up." Mercedes ordered him, squishing herself in next to them. Rhonda laughed.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." She said as she put the Volvo into drive and pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pierson." Kurt said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate you inviting us over." Mercedes added. Rhonda glanced at the group of teenagers in the backseat via the rearview mirror.

"You are welcome any time. What are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Parker is going to the basketball game tomorrow night." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Apparently." Parker sighed.

* * *

**Song= "Brand New Day" from Dr. Horrible's sing-a-long blog. Tweaked a surprising amount to fit the context.**

**This Chapter= Short and Lame  
Next Chapter= GOOD!  
**

**REVIEW  
l  
V  
**


	16. That Girl

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**16. That Girl  
**

Parker edged her way along the bleachers as the Basketball game tipped off. She waved at Kurt and Brittany, who were cheering at the sideline. At the far end of the bleachers Rachel was standing in the front row, shouting encouragement to Finn and ignoring all of the griping from the people behind her. Giving that enthusiasm a wide berth, Parker found a seat in the second row near the center line of the court.

_I don't really like sports. Not that I have anything against them, but I've never been very enthusiastic about them. But I promised Kurt I'd come, I'm not entirely sure how I got roped into it. Rachel could get excited about anything, I doubt she even knows the rules of Basketball. But I think that it's nice of her to come and support her boyfriend. I'd kind of like a boyfriend. Not that it's high on the "I need" list but I'm always single. I've never had a boyfriend of any kind, and nearly everyone in Glee club has been in a relationship at some time or another. How embarrassing is that? It's like being at the bottom of the barrel, and I'm at the bottom of the Glee Club barrel! Which is even worse. I kind of like the Cheerio uniforms... I can't believe I wore a skirt today...  
_

Parker was wearing a beige sweater, black tights, a black skirt, and black wedges. Her hair was down but she hadn't looked at it for a few hours. She was just focused on finding a sweater so that she could walk to the school in the chilly Ohio weather.

Parker zoned in and out of focus as the game continued. She couldn't figure out the point system to save her life, every now and then she'd look up at the scoreboard and see that the numbers had changed without a clue on how it happened. She also didn't know how violent the sport was. As she watched during the first quarter one of the starting players for McKinley high fell and hurt his wrist. They got him back to the bench and the attending physician examined him and wrapped his wrist up. Sometime during the third quarter Parker wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about her room, she was thinking about dinner, she was thinking about a lot of things. Apparently, zoning out in a courtside seat during a high school basketball game isn't a very good idea.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. Next thing she knew, Parker was knocked back as the basketball made solid contact with her face. Her hand flew up to her nose automatically, she was seeing stars, her brain was moving slowly and she was dizzy and disoriented.

"Parker, are you okay?" She heard someone ask. Parker blinked to see Kurt and Brittany swimming in and out of her vision.

"Hold on." She muttered.

"I think she's going to pass out!" Rachel said, moving next to the new target.

"I'm not gonna pass out!" Parker snapped.

"Back off, Rach. Give her some room." Finn suggested from nearby.

"Everybody step aside please." And authoritative voice commanded. Parker blinked heavily for a few seconds until she was finally able to see again. She saw Kurt, Brittany, Rachel, Puck, and Finn all part to allow the physician and Coach Tanaka through. The physician knelt in front of where Parker was sitting and examined her nose, poking it every now and then with a "Does this hurt?" Parker winced, nodded, and shook her head until the physician straightened. "It's not broken or fractured, she'll be fine." He said, "She may want to clean up." Parker cupped her hand around her bleeding nose, humiliated.

"Here, we need to get to a bathroom." Kurt said, helping Parker to her feet.

"We're supposed to be cheering." Brittany reminded him. Kurt looked back at Parker with a pained expression.

"But look at her, she bled all over her shirt!" He pleaded, "She needs to get to the emergency stash of clothes that I set up in her locker." Until that moment, Parker hadn't seen the point in having a wardrobe at school, but now it was a blessing to have one.

"Get back on the court. Finn, Puckerman, you too. I'll get someone to take her to wash up." Coach Tanaka insisted. Parker's worried cluster of friends slowly back off while Coach Tanaka turned around and scanned his team. "Hanson!" He barked finally. The boy that had hurt his wrist in the first quarter turned around on the player's bench. Coach Tanaka crooked his finger in a "Come here" gesture and Hanson stood and walked over. "Hanson, escort this little lady to the bathroom and her locker so she can clean up. Be nice. Treat her right." Hanson just nodded once and led Parker out of the gym.

"That looked like it hurt." Hanson said sympathetically as soon as the gym door closed behind them.

"It did." Parker said, she sounded congested, unable to breath through her nose since she was still clutching it to keep it from bleeding anymore, "But it's numb now."

"You're a tough little thing." Hanson complimented with a laugh. "My name's Tate, by the way. Tate Hanson."

"Parker Evans." Parker replied, Tate broke into a grin.

"I've heard of you." He said cheerily. Parker rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure."

As they walked down the deserted hallways Parker looked up at him. Tate Hanson was tall, but not nearly as tall as Finn, he was more Puck-sized. His hair was dirty blond and just a little bit shaggy, his skin was tan, his eyes were wide and blue-gray, his arms were muscular. His wrist was wrapped in red bandage wrap. He had long eyelashes, dark eyebrows, and a friendly expression. His mouth was long, it was a mouth that was made to smile, and every line of his face was soft and endearing.

"How's your wrist?" Parker asked.

"It's not so bad." Tate said, holding his hand up and examining it, "It's just a sprain. I won't be able to play for a couple of weeks, though."

"Do you like playing?"

"I love it. And I'm good at it, too."

"So...what are you going to do, if you can't play?" Parker pressed.

"I don't know yet. Homework, maybe."

"So does that mean you're a lefty?" Parker asked. The bandage was wrapped around Tate's right wrist and hand.

"No I'm..." Parker watched as comprehension dawned on his face, he looked at his right hand with horror, "Son of a grapefruit." His reaction made Parker giggle. "Hey now, this isn't funny. How am I supposed to write my papers now?"

"You could get someone else to write them for you until you can use your wrist again." Parker suggested, pulling off to the side, "This is my locker." She opened the locker, several T-shirts were folded at the bottom. She selected the topmost one and closed the locker door. She and Tate walked to the nearest ladies room, she ducked inside while Tate waited outside the door. Parker took off her bloody shirt and put on the clean, stretchy, green v-neck that Kurt had insisted she keep at school. She looked in the mirror and was appalled by her reflection. Her red hair was frizzy and unappealing, dried blood was caked in paths under her nose. She tore a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and ran it under the cold water. Her palms turned icy cold as she rang the towel out and brought it to her face, scrubbing the blood away. After tossing the brown crumpled paper into the wastebasket she dampened her hair to flatten out the frizzies. She then peeled the hair band that she always wore on her wrist (it helped hold her glove in place) away from her glove's fabric and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. When she emerged from the room, Tate straightened and smiled at her.

"Wow, you clean up good." He complimented her. Parker smiled back, unable to keep herself from batting her eyelashes a couple more times than was necessary for blinking. "Do you like basketball?" Tate asked as they started making their way back to the gym.

"Not particularly." Parker answered with a shrug, "I came because my friend Kurt begged me to."

"Kurt? The Cheerleader?"

"That's the one. Everyone else bailed on him so I came for support."

"That's really nice of you, it's too bad you had to get hit in the head. How's that for karma?"

"How's that for 'I'm never going to a basketball game again?" The girl retorted.

"Don't be like that." The jock insisted, "You should come some other time. After my wrist gets better. I'll make sure you don't get hit again." Parker poked her nose experimentally and winced. Unfortunately, she'd been too distracted by her nose to notice the rubber door separator when the two walked through an open doorway in the hallway. She stubbed her toe on the hard rubber and stumbled, she tottered right into Tate's arms. Her gripped her just above her elbows. "Steady. Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Parker mumbled, moving away from him, very aware of how her skin burned pleasantly where he had touched her, "Did that hurt your wrist?"

"Nah, it was already hurting. You're kind of clumsy, aren't you?" Tate smiled at her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Sometimes. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is if I have to follow you around with a cushion all the time."

"You won't have to. I'm sorry you had to come with me for all of this, it's silly."

"I don't mind, really." Tate said kindly, Parker's lowered her eyes, staring determinedly at the ground in front of her feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey," He studied her for a moment, "Aren't you Quinn Fabray's friend?" Parker froze on the spot, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"That's cool. She's really pretty. You know her, do you think she'd go for me?" Tate asked. Parker just stared at him, she felt as though the rug and been ripped out from under her only to reveal she was standing on top of a bottomless pit that she was now falling down.

"I...I don't know." She answered quickly before starting to walk again.

"Come on, you're her friend, what does she like? I'm sure you could put in a good word for me." He nudged her with his elbow, Parker brushed him off.

"I think she and Puck are kind of together." She answered briskly, "She's having his baby, after all."

"Well, there's that." Tate agreed reasonably, "Tough break." Parker nodded coldly. They reached the doors to the gymnasium and Parker stopped outside of them.

"You know what? I'm not sure I want to stay." Parker said.

"But the game isn't over yet." Tate pointed out.

"I know. But I've had a long day and I just want to go home." She crossed her arms across her stomach and focused her gaze on Tate's jersey number, which was just about eye level.

"If you insist." He said finally, shrugging, "I'll tell everyone you're alive."

"Much appreciated." With a nod, Tate Hanson ducked back into the gym. Parker walked slowly out of the school and stood outside for a minute. It was almost dark, stars were shining overhead and barely any of the sun's rays remained. Parker wrapped her hands around her elbows in a vain attempt to keep warm against the wind. Just outside of the school were a few members of the band that often helped with Glee rehearsal: The Violinist, the piano player (on a keyboard), and the percussionist (holding chimes). They waved at Parker as she slowly walked past, then they started a new song. The music followed her on her trek down the lonely sidewalk, and as she walked home she sang along.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"

* * *

**Thanks to GleekFreak12345 who helped me get past a block on this chapter.  
Now I just have to write _next_ chapter. Bleh.**

**You really _have_ to review this one.**  
**l**  
**V**


	17. Popular

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**17. Popular  
**

The next day found Parker walking by herself to school. Quinn wasn't allowed to move any more, so there was no real need for Rhonda to drive her anywhere. Parker was tired, Rhonda had kept her up half the night, fussing over her aching nose and her stained sweater. Parker slowly made her way through the parking lot, not exactly paying attention. She moved automatically over to the dumpster and stood on her tippy-toes to peek over the edge, her fingers resting on the edge of the opening.

"Hey, Kurt." She said into the garbage. Kurt was sprawled out over the mess, laying there uselessly. He lifted his head when his friend called out to him.

"Oh. Hey, Parker." He said casually, lifting his hand in greeting. Parker couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like some help?" She offered.

"Please." Kurt sat up and took Parker's outstretched hand. Parker lifted him to a standing position and helped him clamber over the side of the dumpster. Once he was safely on the blacktop he straightened and Parker helped Kurt brush himself off. He picked up his bag that was lying nearby and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks." He said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Parker said as Kurt crooked his arm. Parker placed her hand around his elbow and was paraded off toward the school.

"So, what's up, sunshine?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"What do you know about Tate Hanson?" Parker asked, chewing her lip. Kurt thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Not a lot. He's a basketball prodigy. He gets decent grades, from what I can tell he's a pretty decent person. Not to mention he's one of the most attractive high-schoolers I've ever seen. Why?"

"No reason." Parker muttered. They reached Kurt's locker and he dropped her arm, turning to fix her with a piercing stare, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Parker." He said sternly, "No lying and no omitting."

"Kurt!" Parker complained wearily, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Parker!" He shot back.

"He walked me to my locker last night." Parker said, "He was...nice."

"Oh." Kurt said, slamming his locker. For a split-second, Parker was worried that she had upset him, but when he turned to her she saw that he was smiling. "My. God. Parker! You like him!"

"I do not! Please be quiet!" His friend pleaded.

"I refuse." He responded simply. He took her arm back in his own and started escorting her down the hall. "Did he say anything to you?"

"About what?"

"About...anything. I mean, did it seem like he liked you?" Kurt clarified.

"No." Parker's eyes dropped to her feet.

"What makes you say that?"

"I thought he did, just a little bit. And then he asked me if Quinn would 'go for' him." Parker explained sadly.

"Ouch." Kurt winced. His forlorn friend nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Parker said coldly, "I mean, it's not that big of a deal, really. I'm used to this kind of stuff. I can handle it."

"But you don't have to!" Kurt said forcefully, stopping suddenly. When Parker was pulled to a stop she turned to him accusingly and saw her friend staring at the hallway with wide, vacant eyes, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Kurt?" Parker asked nervously, waving her free hand in front of his face, "What's wrong? Kurt? Hellloooo?"

"You don't have to handle it." Kurt said, his mind returning to earth. "Wouldn't you rather...?"

"Rather what?" Parker demanded, quickly losing her patience.

"We can _make_ him like you." Kurt said.

"What?"

"It won't be that hard, mostly what you'll need is a makeover, maybe some minor personality adjustments. No biggie."

"What if I like my personality?" The girl asked sharply.

"Do you?" Her friend inquired. Parker hesitated. "Look at it this way; would you rather have Tate or be yourself? Would you rather be liked or keep your personality? And your clothes."

"I'd," Parker sighed, "I'd rather be liked."

"Then that settles it." Kurt said decisively as he started hauling Parker down the hall again.

"Settles _what_?"

"We are going to make you into what Tate Hanson wants." He informed her.

"You missed the turn." Parker pointed out, hopelessly turning her head in that direction.

"Nope. That's not where we're going."

"For crying out freaking loud, Kurt! Where are we going?"

"The office of one Sue Sylvester."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Pumpernickel." Sue Sylvester said, observing the two students that stood in front of her, "You want me to bring this scrawny toothpick into my high class Cheerios?"

"Yes." Kurt said at once. Sue Sylvester leaned back in her chair, pressing her fingertips together as she took in the small girl. "Ms. Sylvester, I think it'd be a good decision. I need help with the vocals, and Parker is a good singer."

"You're in Glee Club?" Ms. Sylvester asked, directing the question at Parker.

"Yes." She answered weakly.

"She's the new rising star." Kurt added, "Mr. Schue drafted her in when he heard her sing, and she's part of my dueling pianos piece."

"Hand picked by Shcuester, huh?" Ms. Sylvester considered. "Twiggy, come have a seat." She gestured to the seat across from her. Parker moved forward and perched herself on the chair. "Listen, Olive Oil..."

"Her name's Parker." Kurt corrected from behind his small friend.

"If she is to be in my presence she will respond to Twiggy and Olive Oil, I can't decide which I like better, they're both so clever. I'm all for adding a cute young thing like you to my team, especially if you're a singer, this is going to get that Spanish Teacher steamed. But if there's one thing I won't put up with it's this passive invisible vibe you've got going on. Cheerios have the attitude of winner, you have the attitude of a fainting goat. You've got to adjust your mind, because when you're on _my_ team, you're a winner. You're the best there is."

"Understood." Parker said at once.

"I don't know if you can do it." The Cheerleading coach said.

"I can!" Parker insisted, "I can't think of anything that I set out to do and failed. I'm the one that Slushied Lemsky! Yeah, and it felt good to show him who was boss."

"I can work with that." Ms. Sylvester said with a shrug, leaning forward to address Kurt, "Help her get a uniform. And glam her up just a little bit." She returned her attention to Parker, "You will show up to school tomorrow in your Cheerio uniform and Cheerio winning attitude. You will attend practice after school and work with Kurt as needed. Keep your hair up in a ponytail at all times. And do something about those god-awful gloves, those look like rags unfit to scrub my feet." She looked back and forth between Kurt and Parker who were watching her with wide eyes. "Well? I believe I dismissed you." And though she had done no such thing the two scampered off.

* * *

Kurt walked into the kitchen where Rhonda sat later that afternoon when he came to pick Parker up.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierson." Kurt greeted her, she responded with a wave, "Where's Quinn?"

"She's in her room." Rhonda said, "I think Parker is in there with her."

"I'll stop in to say hello. Then I'm taking Parker shopping. I'm giving Parker a makeover."

"Why?" Rhonda asked with interest as she began fishing through her purse.

"No reason. She just wanted a new look since I got her to join the Cheerios."

"Parker? A Cheerio?" Rhonda repeated, a smile spread across her face and she handed Kurt her credit card. "That is wonderful. Get her some nice things."

"Will do." Kurt promised, taking the credit card with a wink. He walked up the stairs and down the hall, knocking before opening the door to Quinn's room. The room was still plain, both girls were sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Kurt." Quinn said.

"Bedrest?"

"I'm not allowed to move any more. I could give birth at any moment."

"Pleasant." Kurt said dryly, "Parker, let's go. She told you that she joined the Cheerios, right?"

"We talked about it earlier." Quinn answered, "And you know what? I loved being a Cheerio. If you're up for it I'd give anyone my blessing."

"I'm giving Parker a makeover." Kurt said.

"Really?" Quinn answered with interest, "That's great."

"She's going to be the most desirable girl in school when I'm done with her." Kurt explained with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Oh, Please." Parker rolled her eyes. Quinn put her hands bracingly on Parker's shoulders and Kurt put his hands on his hips in front of her.

Kurt ((Quinn)) _Both_

"((Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed))  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!  
_You're gonna be popular!_  
((I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce))  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

((To be popular))  
_We'll help you be popular!_  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
(('Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:))

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
((Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular))  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler:((lar:))

_La la la la_  
_ We're gonna make_  
_ You popular_

((When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of))  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
((Don't make me laugh!))

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
_It's not about aptitude_  
_ It's the way you're viewed_  
_ So it's very shrewd to be_  
_ Very very popular_  
_ You'll See!_"

Kurt pulled his small friend out of Quinn's room and out of the house, basically shoving her into the passenger's seat of the truck. He drove her to several clothing stores and was explaining things to her the entire time. "Obviously you'll wear your uniform to school. I'll teach you how to curl the ponytail you have to wear with it. But when you aren't at school you wear sundresses, sweaters, skirts, white clothes, pink. Maybe even hats! Also, never wear blue jeans. If you wear jeans they have to be black or white. Sandals are good. Barretts!"

"So, basically you're making me look like Quinn." Parker summarized.

"If that's what he wants." Was Kurt's response. Soon enough they were standing in front of a shelf that was burdened with pairs upon pairs of gloves liked Parker's (elbow high without fingers). "Look at these!" Kurt raved happily, "These are so much better than yours. They're very, very soft." He took a pair of pink gloves off the shelf and held them out to Parker, "Try these on." Parker instinctively grabbed at her gloves.

"Why do you always wear those?" Kurt asked softly as he found the reason for her distress. Parker didn't answer. "I'm not going to say anything about your arms, you know. It's not like I'll tell people if you don't want to."

"Quinn knows. I can't wear the gloves in the house." With a sigh, Parker obediently stripped off her gloves and tried on the on pink pair that Kurt offered her. When he saw her forearms for the first time his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Parker..." He said quietly, but when she met his eyes he didn't continue. He cleared his throat and continued, "Get a pair of red, black, white, and pink."

* * *

The next day Parker walked into school she could feel all eyes on her. She was wearing her new Cheerios uniform for the first time. She had a pair of red gloves that matched her uniform on her arms, her hair was in a high ponytail that had been curled that morning. She was wearing socks and white tennis shoes, carrying a cheerio-colored backpack that Kurt had gotten her.

"You did it." Kurt said triumphantly as the walked to Glee club, "You're the talk of the school."

"I already was." Parker muttered.

"Tomorrow we're working on your personality." He said as they entered the choir room. Mr. Schuester had seen Parker in her uniform during Spanish class, needless to say he wasn't happy about it.

"Parker," Puck said, coming to sit behind Parker, she twisted her upper body to look back at him, "How's Quinn feeling?"

"Like she's ready to pop." Parker answered with a smile. At that moment, the phone in the classroom started to ring. Mr. Schue signaled for his students to be quiet and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, yes, I...really? Yes, they're right here. Everyone? I'll pass it on." His eyes flicked over to where Puck and Parker were sitting, "Of course. We'll meet you there." He hung up and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked nervously. The Spanish teacher turned to look at Parker and Puck as he answered.

"That was Mrs. Pierson. She's taking Quinn to the hospital, she's having her baby." The room went absolutely still for the shortest of moments. Then every last one of them got up and sprinted for the door.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**l l  
\ V /  
v**


	18. Hospital Pt1: Whitney

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**18. The Hospital Part One: Whitney  
**

Parker stumbled out of Kurt's truck the moment it pulled to a stop in the hospital parking lot. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were right behind her as she dashed into the building.

"Rhonda!" She shouted, spotting her foster-mother in the lobby. The rest of the glee club followed her as she ran to Rhonda's side. Rhonda put an arm around Parker's shoulders and hugged her to her side. "Rhonda, where's Quinn?"

"It's okay." She assured everyone, holding out her free hand in a calming gesture, "She's in a labor room. The doctors say she's not very dilated and she's not progressing very quickly. I think it' going to be a while." Rhonda led the club to one of the many hospital waiting rooms near Quinn's ward. They all spread out over the seat and couches, Mr. Schue reminded everyone that they were in a hospital and should keep quiet.

"Can I see her?" Parker asked Rhonda when everyone else had settled down.

"Of course." Rhonda responded quietly, "She was asking about you earlier." Rhonda led Parker down the hall and into room 312. Quinn was laying on the bed, her face was pale and sweaty. She looked completely exhausted, but unable to sleep. Her usually neat golden curls were spread out across her pillow in tangles. Quinn looked up when she heard the door open and smiled upon seeing Parker.

"Hey." Parker greeted her softly, flitting to her friend's side.

"You look good in your Cheerio uniform." Quinn complimented her.

"Thanks." Parker grinned, "I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

"Like there's a tiny human trying to push its way out of me!" Quinn complain, letting her head go slack on the pillow.

"I hate to break it to you, Quinn, but that's a good thing on account of that's exactly what's happening."

"You're so comforting." The pregnant girl said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Her friend said with a shrug, "I can't help it, it's my natural state of being."

"And that's a good thing because it keeps you honest." Quinn reminded herself.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Parker said.

"Thanks." Quinn said, "Wait!" She called after Parker, who was already partway to the door, "Could you send Puck in for me? Please?" Parker nodded and left. She returned to the waiting room and sent Puck in then she started to pace the length of the room.

"I need to walk." She told Rhonda after a few minutes, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't go too far!" Rhonda said, "And don't get lost."

* * *

Parker sat down on a couch in one of the hallways, staring at the hands she had clasped in her lap. After a few short minutes she heard the sound of tiny wheels rolling on the hospital floor and the approach of shuffling feet. The noises stopped right in front of her and Parker felt someone sit next to her on the couch. Parker glanced up and saw a small girl in a hospital gown sitting next to her, she looked around ten years old. The girls skin was pale and her face, limbs, and body were thin. Above her hallowed cheeks her eyes looked over-large and buggy with dark circles beneath them. She didn't have any eyebrows, and her head was covered with a white bandanna. There was a needle in the pale girl's arm and she was holding onto a moving hook that supported a clear IV bag. The smaller girl returned Parker's stare for several long moments.

"You don't look sick." The girl commented finally in a small voice.

"I'm not." Parker answered, "I'm waiting for my friend."

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"Nothing. She's having a baby." Parker answered. The little girl's face lit up.

"Ooh." She said softly, "Is it a girl baby or a boy baby?"

"A girl baby." Parker responded with a small smile, "But she hasn't been born yet."

"And that's why you're waiting." The younger girl said proudly, "I'm waiting too."

"Waiting for what?"

"They're gonna prep me for surgery in about a half hour. See, I've got a tumor right here," She pointed to herself somewhere just below the collarbone, "They tried Chemotherapy first but it didn't work. And now I'm bald! So they're going to cut me open and take it out. Don't worry!" She added quickly, "They said it's routine. No big deal." They were silent for a minute, then the girl held out her hand, "My name is Whitney."

"I'm Parker." Parker replied, taking her hand.

"That's a nice name." Whitney complimented, swinging her feet since they didn't reach the ground. Then she spied Parker's wardrobe, "Are you a cheerleader, Parker?"

"Yes." Parker answered, picking at her fuzzy red sleeve.

"That is so cool!" Whitney enthused, "I take gymnastics. Well, I haven't lately since I've been sick, but I was good at it. I want to be a Cheerleader when I'm old enough."

"How old _are_ you?"

"I'm twelve." _Twelve?_ Parker thought to herself, _she's awfully small for twelve._

"Hey, Whitney?" Parker asked timidly, the little girl looked up at her, "Are you afraid of the surgery?"

"Not really." Whitney shrugged, "They said it's nothing to worry about. And I've been through surgery before. No, it's definitely better."

"Better than what?"

"Than the alternative." Whitney said as though it should have been obvious.

"Which is...?"

"Dying." Was the simple reply, "Suffering and dying."

"Are you afraid of dying?"

"Not really." Whitney said with another shrug, "I mean, not the actual death part. It's more the the withering. I'd wither and die with this disease. I know people always say things like 'remember me how I was' but people never do. They remember you as they last saw you. Now it's already bad, they'll remember me pale, and yellow, and papery. But if I don't get the surgery it'll get worse and worse, I'll be gross by the time it kills me. At least if I die during one of the surgeries they'll remember me as how I am now."

"They'll remember you for being that fun little girl you've always been." Parker assured her.

"You don't know me." Whitney smiled shyly.

"I can tell." _She's such a sweet little girl, how can anyone not like her? And she's brave, staring death in the face like she is. And she's worried about being remembered, not about suffering._ "You're very brave, too. People will remember that. My friend is having a baby, and I hope that little girl turns out like you." Whitney blushed, there wasn't enough blood in her face to turn it as red as it should have, but it gave it a pleasant tinge of pink.

"You're very nice. I think the baby should turn out like _you._" Whitney insisted.

"You're so sweet." Parker laughed, nudging the younger girl's elbow with her own, Whitney nudged back.

"Then the baby will be a Cheerleader, just like us!" Whitney giggled, "Why did you become a cheerleader? You're blushing!" She cried jubilantly, Parker tried to cover her burning face with her hand without much success.

"I...there's this boy." Parker muttered.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Not yet. _I _think he will be." Whitney announced.

"What makes you say that?" Parker asked in surprise.

"He'd be lucky to have you." Whitney grinned, "You should have a boyfriend, you're old enough. I've never had a boyfriend."

"You're only twelve." Parker said soothingly, "You have plenty of time for boyfriends. And you know what? When you're a cheerleader every boy will want to be your boyfriend."

"You think so?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I _know_ so." Parker insisted.

"I hope my parents let me go back to school."

"What do you mean?" The older girl asked.

"We didn't notice that I had a tumor right away." Whitney said sadly, "We found it almost too late. They said that the effects were accelerated by my environment. It was things like lead paint, and the type of markers we used, and what they sprayed on the plants outside. They all made it worse, so there's more pain then there would have been, and more side effects."

"That's horrible." Parker whispered.

"Yeah." Whitney sighed and looked down, "You don't know what it's like, knowing that someone _caused_ all of your pain. Knowing that someone else did it to you." Parker looked down too, playing with the finger holes in her gloves nervously.

After a solid minute of silence, Parker spoke, "Yes, I do."

"Huh?" Whitney asked curiously. With a sigh, the older girl stripped off her gloves and revealed her scars. Whitney's eyes widened, and if she'd had any eyebrows, they would have shot up. "What happened?" Whitney asked.

"It was my dad." Parker admitted for the first time in her life. This little girl that she had just met...she was the only person Parker knew who might understand, she knew what it was like to be hurt and scared. Parker knew what scared Whitney, now it was time for her to return the favor. "He wasn't a very nice person. I've had some of these scars since before I can remember. He'd always grab me, or drip wax on me, or push me around. And you know what? I didn't know that it wasn't okay. For the longest time I thought it was normal for him to do that. What happened to you wasn't okay, and you know that. It's never okay for someone to hurt you."

"What about your mom?" Whitney asked softly.

"She knew." Parker sighed, "But then...she stopped caring, kind of."

"What do you mean?" The younger girl pressed.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Parker promised.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't remember." Parker's eyes clouded over, and Whitney guessed that Parker _did_ remember.

"I have a sister." Whitney said, moving her hands to adjust her bandanna, "She's five, Gracie. She's not here right now, they won't be able to get her here until after my surgery."

"You know, if I'd had a little sister, I would have loved her _so _much." The redhead said, almost to herself.

"I _do _love Gracie." Her companion insisted, "I love her a lot. But I guess I don't say it enough. Actually, I _never _say it. I don't think I've ever told Gracie how much I love her."

"Tell her when she gets here." Parker suggested, "When you're out of surgery, make sure she knows."

"I will." Whitney looked around, "I hope things go well for your friend, and for you. I hope that boy you like sees you for who you are."

"You're leaving?" Parker asked, feeling a little put out.

"I have to go get ready for surgery." The girl insisted, standing up.

"Good luck." Parker said to her.

"You too." Whitney said over her shoulder. Parker watched her leave until the small girl and her IV disappeared around a corner. Slowly, she put her gloves back on before anyone saw what was under them. She felt better, somehow. Like she had been waiting for the right person to tell about her dad. And she was glad that she met Whitney, she was glad that she told her the truth instead of brushing it off. More than that, she really _liked _little Whitney. She'd have to remember to look her up later, she very much wanted to talk to her again someday. After a minute Parker stood up and headed toward the waiting room, ready to face the rest of the Glee club and get an update on Quinn.

* * *

**I just realized that I didn't cite my songs in the last two chapters! GASP!**

**Chapter 16: "I'm Not That Girl" From Wicked (as sung by Idina Menzel)  
Chapter 17: "Popular" also From Wicked (as sung by Kristen Chenoweth(tweaked to fit the context))**

**REIVEW!  
(This is of utmost importance!)**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**

**(Hehe, I spiffed out the arrow. Isn't it cooler now?)  
**


	19. Hospital Pt2: Grace

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**19. The Hospital Part Two: Grace  
**

When Parker returned to the waiting room she sat down next to Mercedes. Kurt leaned across her and tapped Parker on the knee.

"Where were you?" He asked quietly. Parker just shrugged, routinely checking her eyes for tears. Something about Whitney really got to her, when she had watched the sick little girl walk away she felt like someone was trying to pull her heart right out of her chest. She sat there, brooding, for a long time.

The hours crept by, the members of the Glee Club became more restless with each tick of the clock. Puck, Finn, Mark, and Matt started a poker game, Brittany and Santana were texting on their cell phones, Artie and Tina were talking quietly, Rachel had pulled out a book, while Kurt, Parker, and Mercedes all continued to sit in silence, staring at the clock. Every now and then Mr. Schuester would move from his seat to go talk to Rhonda, who was in and out of Quinn's room all the time. Nurses periodically rotated around the room, sometimes going into rooms, sometimes just passing by.

Night fell, they had been there for twelve hours, and the baby was still showing now signs of coming out.

"Are we sure that's she's actually in labor?" Santana asked around one in the morning.

"Yes." Rhonda assured her calmly, "The doctor days she just need a few more centimeters, and then the baby will be able to come out."

"I have a tattoo." Brittany said suddenly, everyone ignored her.

It was eight-o-clock in the morning, most of the people sitting in the waiting room were sipping coffee or eating a vending machine breakfast. They weren't very well rested, though most everyone was able to sleep a few hours at some point during the night. It wasn't yet eight thirty when Rhonda dashed out of Quinn's room, looking startled, and they heard Quinn's anguished screams coming from inside the room.

"Doctor!" Rhonda called urgently. A doctor and two nurses ran down the hallway and disappeared with Rhonda into the labor room. Everyone in the waiting room leaned forward, all poker games and conversations were ceased. After a minute the door flung open and the two nurses wheeled Quinn out with the doctor shouting orders at them. Rhonda followed behind them, but she turned to look at everyone. "Puck!" She called, ushering the high-schooler forward. Puck took off after them and held Quinn's hand as they continued to wheel her away.

"And Parker!" Quinn called in between her deep, heaving breaths. Parker sat in shock for a moment before Mercedes pushed her forward. Parker went quickly to Rhonda's side and they jogged behind the others to the delivery room. Once there, Puck, Parker, and Rhonda were all handed green hospital smocks. Parker was holding one of Quinn's hands and Puck was holding the other, both muttering encouragement, not knowing what else to do. Rhonda, on the other hand, stood behind Parker with both of her hands braced on her foster daughter's shoulders. When Rhonda had first planned on being a mother she learned many birthing techniques in her quest to become pregnant. Now she used her expertise to coach Quinn through the painful delivery.

* * *

Not too long after that, Parker slowly walked back to the Waiting Room. She had taken off her Hospital smock and her Cheerio Uniform was, once again, visible. As soon as she walked into the room everyone was on their feet, asking her questions about the baby.

"Everyone calm down." Mr. Schue ordered, "Parker, would you care to update us?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy. 5 pounds, 6 ounces. Quinn is fine, too. They're taking her into recovery right now. They'll be up and about in no time." Parker answered tiredly. Everyone sighed, a few people exchanged high fives. Kurt let out a breath of relief then stopped, taking a long hard look at his exhausted little friend.

"Someone needs a coffee." He insisted, reaching through the crowd and taking Parker's wrist.

"I'm fine." Parker argued halfheartedly as she let Kurt drag her through the hospital's hallways.

"Parker, you've been up all night. _Plus_ you just saw someone give birth for what I assume is the first time. Babies aren't too cute when they first come out."

"Cute enough." Parker muttered.

"Come on. There's a coffee machine down by this other waiting room. They're so lucky, all _our_ waiting room has is a soup machine. A soup machine! Can you believe it?" Kurt huffed, offended.

"Nope." Parker agreed dazedly, not entirely listening. He toted her to the another waiting room and marched her right up to the coffee machine.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked. He looked over at her when she didn't reply. In truth, Parker wasn't listening. Her gaze was fixed on a young couple on the other side of the waiting room, something about them was eerily familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. As she watched them a Doctor emerged from a hallway and the couple stood up and walked over to him expectantly, the mother dragging a small brown-haired girl by the hand. The Doctor spoke privately to them, keeping his voice hushed. After a moment of explanation the woman dropped her daughter's hand and collapsed into her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and pat her back soothingly, though she saw him fighting tears.

The little girl tugged on her mother's shirt, saying, "Mama? Mama, what's wrong?" The mother was too busy crying to answer her. When the little girl looked up at her father he merely shook his head and looked meaningfully at the doctor. The Doctor knelt next to the girl and put a hand on her tiny shoulder, speaking to her in the same hushed tone as before. The little girl's eyes welled up and she shook her head, backing away from the Doctor. "Liar!" She shouted, causing everyone in the waiting room (including Kurt) to glance at them, then most people respected their privacy and looked away.

"Stop it, Grace." Her father said sternly. The little girl, Grace, looked at him desperately.

"Omigod." Parker whispered, "Gracie." Whitney. That was when Parker saw why they looked so familiar: the little girl had Whitney's eyes, and so did the father.

"Who?" Kurt asked, but Parker, once again, didn't answer him. She was rooted to the spot, her body felt as though it could have been chiseled out of ice, she felt so cold. Her heart was hurting, the tugging from earlier had intensified until it made Parker grasp at it desperately. She felt as though all of the empty space in her head filled with smoke that confused the rest of her mind. She felt as though she was falling backward, and there was no end in sight.

"She...she didn't make it. She didn't make it through the surgery." Parker gasped. Her eyes felt wet but no tears fell from them, they were stuck in her eyes like the sob was stuck in her throat.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt demanded, alarmed by Parker's reaction.

"Whitney." Parker said quietly, "I was talking to her, just a few hours ago." She shuddered, a few hours ago that sweet little girl had been more alive than anyone Parker had ever met. And now... As though in a trance, Parker slowly started walking toward the distraught family.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Kurt hissed, latching himself on to his friend's arm.

"I'm going to talk to them." She answered sternly, shaking him off. He was unable to catch up to her before she was standing in front of them. "Excuse me." She said, they all looked at her, "I'm really sorry, are you Whitney's family?"

"Yes." The mother sniffed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Parker Evans, I was a friend of hers. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." The mother smiled shakily, "Whitney didn't have very many friends. And look at you, you're a cheerleader." Parker smiled sadly, knowing that she was referring to her late daughter wanting to become a cheerleader.

"She would have been a great one." Parker said softly, observing the woman. Whitney had looked like her mother, they had the same face, but different eyes. Parker knelt down and faced the little girl. "And you're Gracie?" She asked. The little girl nodded hesitantly. "I was a friend of your sister's. And she wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Gracie asked, her eyes widening.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you. She loves you very, very much." The family was silent. Gracie's forehead wrinkled in grief.

"I love her too." She said quietly before she started bawling. Parker was unaware of Kurt coming up behind her as Gracie fell into her arms, crying on the Cheerio's shoulder. Parker stroked the girl's hair and let her cry. After a moment, she moved the hair away from the little girl's ear and started singing softly to her.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

Gracie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and leaned back from Parker. The tears had stopped and she was looking at her with more calculation than was seen in the average five-year-old.

"You're very pretty." She said at last, "You're a cheerleader, and a singer. Whitney must like you. And she was very lucky to have you as a friend." That made Parker grab her chest again: _Whitney_ was lucky to have _her_? _She deserved so much more, she deserved so much better._ The older girl thought sadly as the doctor led Whitney's family away. Parker stood up, feeling thoroughly depressed and met Kurt's puzzled gaze.

"A few hours ago, when I was walking through the hospital, I met this little girl. She had a tumor in her chest and was about to go into surgery. She was only twelve, Kurt, and she was sick. And even through all that she was brave, hopeful, and selfless. She was so sweet and kind. And she died. That was just a few hours ago, and now she's gone." Parker choked, wiping tears from her eyes, "She wasn't worried about it, she told me the Doctors said it was routine, that it wasn't a big deal."

"Removing tumors is never routine." Kurt said soothingly, carefully moving Parker back to the coffee machine. Instead of asking her he pushed a button and started to fill a cup, "They're always different and they're always tricky."

"She was a gymnast." Parker told him, "She wanted to be a Cheerleader when she was old enough. She'd never had a boyfriend, and she didn't have many friends. But I don't know why. She wasn't afraid of dying, you know. She was afraid of withering, and she was worried about how people would remember her. And she loved her sister, but she never said it. She was going to tell her after the surgery."

"So you told her." Kurt finished for her, handing her the coffee cup, "Parker, you did the right thing, you know that? She knows that her sister loved her, and always will. You were like a miracle to them by passing along that message."

"I guess." Parker took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed, "She really got to me." Kurt latched his arm around hers and started leading her back through the hallways.

"And I'm sure you really got to her, too. And to her little sister, for that matter." He assured her, "Just remember that. Remember what you did for each other. Now come on, we have to go see Quinn's baby."

* * *

James Pierson had just arrived on the scene. He stood with his wife and Quinn, looking through the glass at all of the newborns. They were all looking at the little girl lying in the middle crib: Quinn's baby.

"Are you going to keep her?" Rhonda asked.

"No." Quinn said, "I'm not ready for a baby yet, I can't take care of her. I'm sure she'll be better off with someone else."

"That's a very hard choice, and a very mature decision." Rhonda sighed, "She is so precious." At that remark, Quinn looked up at Rhonda with the strangest expression on her face.

"Have you two ever thought about adopting a baby?" She asked.

"A little, but not since we got Parker. She's enough for us." The woman answered calmly.

"Parker is worried that she doesn't satisfy you." Quinn said softly, "She's worried that you're missing out on potty training and parent-teacher conferences."

"She said that?" Rhonda sounded surprised.

"Yes. She told me a while ago. And, to tell the truth, I can't think of a better set of parents, or a better sister."

"What are you saying?" Rhonda asked slowly, James looked around her to peer at the young girl.

"I want you to adopt my baby." Quinn said quickly. Rhonda looked shocked while her husband raised his eyebrows. Slowly, the woman turned her head to look at the baby resting in the hospital crib.

"I _do_ love her." She said to herself quietly, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist contently.

"She's beautiful." He whispered to her.

"You really think so?" Rhonda asked, choking up a bit.

"Yes, I do."

"We'll need to talk to Parker." Rhonda said.

"Yes, we will."

"Talk to me about what?" Parker came up behind them.

"Parker!" Rhonda said in surprise, not entirely sure how to start. Parker looked at her quizzically until Quinn took the smaller girl by the shoulders and forced her to turn until she was looking at her.

"Parker," She said clearly, "I've asked Mr. and Mrs. Pierson to be the parents of my baby." Parker's eyebrows raised.

"That's wonderful." She said quickly, not able to feel all the enthusiasm she should have.

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" Rhonda insisted, "You don't sound very happy about it, and you have to remember that we'll love you both the same."

"I'm not worried about that." Her foster-daughter cut in, "I'm thrilled, I really am. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Rhonda looked at her sympathetically as a nurse came out of the nursery.

"Would you like to hold your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Rhonda answered at once. The nurse disappeared into the room and returned with a small figure wrapped in a pink blanked tucked in her arms. Gently, she deposited the sleeping baby into Rhonda's waiting arms. Rhonda's eyes melted into a tender expression as she looked into the baby's face. "Hey, baby." She said softly, "It's me, I'm going to be your mommy."

_This is a good choice,_ Quinn thought, _I can't think of anyone who deserves a baby more. And it's love at first sight, they're already a family. I hope Parker is okay with it, she seems sad about something, I'll ask her later._

"Parker, come here." Rhonda beckoned. The girl moved forward and Rhonda placed the baby in her grasp. Parker looked down at the small face. Something about seemed vaguely familiar, the baby almost seemed...hopeful. Her heart melted at the sight and touch of the adorable baby girl. "What do you think we should name your foster-sister?" Rhonda asked, looking at the baby over Parker's shoulder.

"Whitney." Parker said in a strangled voice, "Whitney Grace."

"Whitney Grace Pierson." Rhonda reveled, "I like it." She ran a finger softly down Whitney Grace Pierson's face. As Parker looked at the sleeping child resting peacefully in her arms she thought to herself; _I vow to myself that this baby will always have something to hope for. She'll know how much her sister loves her, and she'll always be healthy. She'll be sweet and kind. I won't let anything happen to her. I vow these two things:  
1. Tate Hanson will be my boyfriend.  
2. I won't ever let _anything_ happen to you, Whitney._

_

* * *

_**Song: "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion **

**We Have To Talk About A Few Things:  
**

**_1._ I'm sorry! *Sob* (you know why)**

**_2._ Lately I've been worried that this story is becoming too much of a "Parker Show". I love writing her story, and even though all of my new characters are well liked, I get worried that the Glee element isn't in the Glee Fanfiction enough (I don't mean like sectionals and stuff, I couldn't write that if I tried). Thoughts? Do you like hearing about Parker? How much more of the original characters do you want so see? PLEASE RESPOND.  
**

**_3._ I got a little concerned that I was taking the mystery element out of the story but the Parker/Whitney scene didn't seem complete without the confession about Parker's real father. NOW YOU KNOW! But it's okay because there are still plenty of plot twists to come (Tate Hanson, June Harrison, Little Whitney Grace, Parker's real mother, "I don't remember" (siblings), revealing to other people, Parker's relationship with her foster-parents, and more!).**

**_4._ For the song in this chapter, I'd like you to imagine it more as a Glee-style song instead of her just singing in the kid's ear the whole time (because where's the fun in that?). Sometimes you need to imagine these songs as a music video because there's only so much I can write about them.  
**

**Don't forget to review! It is SO important this time!**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	20. After Practice

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**20. After Practice  
**

"How are things going with the baby?" Kurt asked Parker as they headed out to the Football field for Cheerios practice.

"It's going good." The girl said, adjusting her red gloves, "Rhonda and James loved all the clothes you picked out for Whitney, of course. And now that Whitney's room is all decorated and she's settled in, everything is settling into what I suspect is normal." They joined the rest of the Cheerios, many of which were holding batons, and waited for instructions. It had been over a week since little Whitney Grace Pierson was born and everything in Lima was starting to calm down. Quinn was due back at school any day, Whitney was being well-loved, Glee Club had returned to normal, and for the past couple of days a few boys from the basketball team had shown up to watch the Cheerios practice. One of whom was none other than Tate Hanson.

"Okay kids, get into your positions, pronto!" Ms. Sylvester shouted into her megaphone, "Full rehearsal, let's get it moving!" Everyone rushed to their spots and took up their starting positions. The Cheerios combined cheering with singing and dancing, it was quiet a workout. Because even when Kurt and Parker were singing they were still part of the Choreography.

Kurt ((Parker)) _Both_

_"_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
((Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first))

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
((Call the shots))  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

((There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared))  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

((I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots))  
Call the shots  
((I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show))

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
((I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same))

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

((Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus))

All eyes on me in the center of the ring _just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

((All eyes on me in the center of the ring)) _just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus__"_

"This isn't a middle school Pep rally!" Sue Sylvester belted into the megaphone, everyone dropped their last poses and looked at her, still breathing heavily from the routine, "You're all dancing around on spaghetti legs out there! Show me how real Cheerios do it!" It was in that manner that the rest of the practice went. As soon as they were finished for the day Ms. Sylvester went on the megaphone one last time, "Twiggy, I need to see you front and center!" With a gentle, encouraging nudge from Kurt, Parker picked up her backpack and walked across the field. She nervously went up the stairs to the bleachers_. _She walked in between the chain link barrier and the first row of seats until she stood in front of the coach, who watched the young girl approach with her hands on her hips.

"Coach?" She asked, trying not to sound timid. Coach Sylvester, for the first time in Parker's memory, didn't look angry. Her eyes and face were softer than the girl had ever seen them.

"I received something in my school mailbox today that was addressed to you." She took an envelope out of her warm-up suit pocket and handed it to Parker, "See? Parker Evans, Care of Coach Sue Sylvester, McKinley High School." Parker took the envelope and looked it over before opening it. Inside was a stiff piece of cardboard paper, it was white and glossy. Parker read it:

_Whitney Kay Allistar  
1998-2010 _

_Please join us in remembering our daughter at her memorial service this Thursday at three. Meet us at the Lima Baptist Church. We are hoping to share Whitney's loving memory.  
Please call to RSVP_

Above the writing there was a glossy photo of a young girl. Her face was full, her skin was clear, her eyes were bright and healthy. Her hair was brown like her little sister's, and it was curly. Parker bit her lip, unsure of how to feel. _On one hand, I'm really happy to be invited. But on the other hand I didn't know Whitney very well, it wouldn't feel right for me to be there. But then again...her mother said that Whitney never had very many friends, and in a way she was really important to me. I know that sounds weird but I felt like I knew her. She wanted to be a Cheerio._

"I'm very sorry about the trouble it took you to get this to me." Parker said weakly.

"Look, kid. I know I'm cold-hearted and intimidating, as I should be. But if there's something wrong, a Cheerio can come to me about it. You know that?" Coach Sylvester said, her voice carefully measured.

"Thanks." Parker said quietly, not feeling like she could share any more with the determined cheerleading coach.

"Well, go on then, hit the showers." Coach Sylvester said as she brushed past the small girl. Parker stayed on the bleachers, sitting down in the first row while pulling her cell phone out of her bag. She looked at the paper and dialed the designated phone number at the bottom. She nervously tapped her foot against the metal floor as she heard the phone ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered finally, making Parker jump.

"Hello. Mrs. Allistar? I'm Parker Evans, we met at the hospital the other day."

"Yes, I remember you." Mrs. Allistar said in a friendly tone, "I take it you got your invitation?"

"Yes, I did. But..." Parker hesitated, "I'm not sure if I'm coming or not. I didn't know Whitney very well."

"Whitney didn't have many friends, and I could tell by your face that that little girl got to you. It would really mean a lot to her if you came. And what's more," she continued, "Gracie really likes you."

"I guess I could go..." Parker muttered.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Allistar said, "And not to take advantage but Grace really liked that song you sang for her the other day, and we were thinking that it'd be really nice if you could do something like that again. You could prepare a nice song about Whitney in her honor and sing it at the memorial service. It would really mean a lot to us." Parker was silent for a beat, unsure of what to say.

"What would you like me to sing?" She asked finally.

"Anything that seems like Whitney to you. And _don't_ say that you didn't know her well enough, if you knew her even for a moment you knew who she was. Sing something about her." The mother begged.

"I'll see what I can do." Parker said dully.

"Thank you! We'll see you on Thursday! And remember: Whitney wouldn't like it if everyone showed up wearing black." And Mrs. Allistar hung up. Parker sat with the phone in her hands for several more seconds before closing it and replacing the device back in her bag. The Cheerio sighed and closed her eyes, slumping her shoulders. She had to find a song that described a girl she barely knew and she had to do it in three days. The sounds of footsteps on metal alerted her to someone's approach. She opened her eyes slowly but didn't change her position, and she saw Tate Hanson sit down next to her.

"Don't listen to her." He said casually, "We've all agreed that you guys were great out there. Coach must have been pulling your leg." Parker didn't say anything, or even glance at him. Tate shifted awkwardly before trying again. "So, the afternoon before the game this week a bunch of us from the team are going for Pizza. And we're inviting some of the Cheerios to come, too." Parker still didn't say anything, so Tate pressed on, "And since you're probably the most popular girl in school I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Parker's head tilted and her eyes snapped to him.

"You think I'm the most popular girl in school?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Tate answered with at 'duh' gesture, "Technically, it started when you refused to be slushied, that was pretty cool of you. And now you're like...a Cheerio. A very vital and talented Cheerio, I might add."

"Huh." Parker said, trying to sound offhand but she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "That actually sounds like fun. What day is this week's game?"

"Thursday." Tate said promptly, Parker felt her heart sink.

"I can't." She said, abruptly standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder, the envelope and invitation were still clutched in her left hand.

"Whoa, whoa. What's up?" The basketball player stood with her, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I have plans, maybe some other time." Parker said, brushing by him and headed toward the steps.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked after her, "I mean, you seemed happy about it a minute ago, and now you've completely closed down. You did the same thing at the Basketball game when you got hit in the nose." Parker stopped walking, her vision fixed on her feet.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She said quietly.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Tate asked kindly, coming closer from behind her.

"I just," Parker wheeled around and met his eyes, "Quinn Fabray had her baby, you know. And my foster parents adopted her. Quinn still lives with us, and she's going through a really confusing time right now."

"I guess that's why you didn't like me talking about her the other day." The boy said ruefully.

"Yeah, sure." Parker said breathlessly, "And I really want to go for Pizza with everyone, but I have something else to do." She held out the invitation for him to look at. He took it from her and looked at the picture, along with the title underneath.

"Whitney Kay Allistar." He read aloud, then he held it up so that Parker could see the picture, "Who's this?"

"She's a little girl that I met while waiting in the Hospital." Parker answered without infliction, "She was so sweet. But she had a tumor that they couldn't remove and she died just a few hours after I met her. I passed a message from her along to her family, and now they've invited me to go to the memorial service. _And_ they want me to sing a song."

"What song?"

"They left that up to me. Problem is: I didn't know her. So the service is this Thursday and I've got to prepare a song by then."

"But it's already Monday." Tate said thickly.

"I know." Parker said with a sardonic nod, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Here," Tate sighed, handing the invitation back, "I'll help you." He started moving to get off the bleachers and Parker had to jog to keep up with him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that I'll help you find a song. You tell me about Whitney, and I'll help you pick a song to sing at her memorial service."

"You don't have to do that..." Parker started.

"I want to." Tate insisted, "And if you need someone to go to the service with you, you know, for support..."

"I'll get Kurt to go with me."

"But _I'm_ offering first."

"You should go have pizza with your friends." Parker argued. Tate glanced down at her with the tiniest of smiles.

"Somehow, I think this is just a _little_ more important." He said gently, he took Parker's hand and started to lead her across the football field, and Parker stopped arguing with him.

* * *

**Song: "Circus" by Brittney Spears (it just screamed "CHEERIOS" to me)**

**The next chapter will have more of the original Glee Characters.**

**Actually I'm kind of thinking about writing a FictionPress story about Parker's life before moving to Lima, after this story is done). I think that'd be fun. **

**Anyway...**

**Hit it! You know you want it!**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	21. Emotions

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**21. Emotions  
**

Kurt walked through the Pierson household after practice on Tuesday and found Quinn looking into Whitney's crib. He walked up and saw that the baby was sleeping, completely peaceful. Quinn's face was nearly unreadable, but her eyes were sad.

"What's up?" He asked, coming to stand next to Quinn, resting both of his hands on top of the crib.

"It's so strange," Quinn said, sighing, "She's my daughter. And at the same time, she isn't. It's weird to think of her as my child, but I can see it when I look at her."

"She looks like you." Kurt commented, looking down into the crib.

"Yeah, she does." She smiled just a little bit, "Mr. and Mrs. Pierson are going to treat her well, she's lucky to have them."

"So are you, and so is Parker."

"Parker's not here right now." Quinn said suddenly, "If that's why you came."

"Actually," Kurt grinned, "I came for you."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I redecorated Parker's room? It's your turn."

"Huh?" Quinn repeated blankly.

"You said that you'd redecorate after the baby came." Kurt explained patiently, "And we need to get you some new clothes, you're not pregnant anymore, we need to get you some more form fitting clothes."

"That _does_ sound nice." Quinn muttered, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel like leaving." She looked back into the crib.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked.

"Of course I am." She insisted.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you okay with giving the baby up?" Kurt leaned over the bar and twisted his head so that he could see her face more easily, "It's one thing to give the kid up and never see it again. But little Whitney here just went from being your daughter to your sister. You have to see her every day, and she looks like you, but now she isn't yours. I don't know if I could handle that."

"It's not about me." Quinn sighed, tilting her head down and letting her curls curtain around her chin to hide her face from Kurt's keen stare. "It's about Whitney, and what's best for her. This is what's best for the both of us. I'll remember that in the long run."

"And I'll remind you." Kurt assured her softly, patting her hand, "Now, come on. We're going shopping."

"You just took Parker out for a new wardrobe a couple of weeks ago." The girl pointed out as her friend dragged her from the baby's room, "Don't you get tired of it?"

"The very idea that you think I could ever tire of dressing you girls up like my barbie dolls shames me." He answered as he paraded her out the front door and stuffed her into the passenger's seat of the car.

* * *

Quinn leaned against a set of shelves at Lowe's as Kurt poured over paint samples.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked as he held yet another piece of paper under her nose.

"It looks the same to me." Quinn said as she waved it away, "The walls in my room are already white, we don't need to paint it a different shade."

"What do you think of a pale yellow?" Kurt muttered.

"I _don't_ want to paint the room, Kurt."

"It's hideously off-white, Quinn."

"I don't care, Kurt."

"Neither do I, Quinn."

"Knock it off." Quinn insisted, "I just don't want to go through the trouble, I don't even know how much longer I'll be staying there." That made Kurt abandon his hunt of colorful paper and turn to look at his friend with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" He asked suspiciously. Quinn just shrugged. "Well?"

"What if my parents will take me back now?" Quinn focused on the ground as she asked, "I paid for my mistake, and I fixed it."

"But they kicked you out, you shouldn't _want_ to go back."

"They're my parents! I still love them and I miss them. I know that they were disappointed in me, and I know they were angry. But I still want them to take me back because I don't want them to stay angry with me forever." The blond girl explained, shuffling her feet. Her friend looked at her with a pained expression.

"Quinn, you don't deserve that. You don't deserve to spend your whole life hoping for the approval of people who won't be happy with you unless you're perfect. Yeah, you made a mistake and yeah, you fixed it. But you deserve more than that. You need people who appreciate you, parents who love you unconditionally."

"We don't choose our parents." Quinn said, her voice thick with tears.

"You have the Piersons. You know they won't kick you out, no matter what you do. They'll always be on your side. Just stick around."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't!" Quinn snapped, brushing the tears out of her eyes before they could escape to her cheeks. Kurt looked around awkwardly, hoping that no one in the store saw him make his friend cry.

"Okay. I'm redecorating that room no matter who decides to live there. Having a bland room in a house is like having a disturbance in the force."

"And you can fix that?" She inquired with a shaky smile. He flashed an award-winning smile.

"Just call me Anakin." He pulled her out of the isle and into the parking lot where they headed off to Macy's to look at bedding. Quinn was examining a plush purple comforter when Kurt's head snapped up from the pale blue sheet set he'd been observing.

"What's that look for?" Quinn asked uncomfortably, Kurt was looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I just had a thought." He said, "You know, it seems like just yesterday when I was here with Parker, redecorating her room and trying to buy her a new wardrobe."

"You must be good at it." His friend said, unable to catch his meaning.

"But think about it, really _think_ about it for a few seconds. I was here, trying to get Parker noticed, trying to get her to fit in. And you were the head cheerleader. No we're trying to restore _your_ reputation while Parker's the most popular girl in school."

"That's kind of funny." Quinn said distractedly, they met each other's eyes and the girl backtracked, "Not in the haha kind of way."

"More of the ironic kind of way." Kurt agreed.

"While we're on the subject of irony," Quinn started, "What about Mr. and Mrs. Peirson? They started the year with no children. Now they have two teenagers and a baby."

"A lot can happen in a few months." Her friend agreed.

"I like the purple one." Quinn decided, tucking the comforter under her arm.

"What's up with you and Puck these days?" Kurt asked as he wheeled the full shopping cart of supplies to the check out lane.

"Cryptic." The girl muttered, lowering her chin to let her curls mask her again.

"Come on," Kurt pressed, "Are you together or no?"

"It kind of feels like..." She trailed off.

"Feels like...?" Kurt repeated, "It feels like...you're dating? Or that you're not? Or...?"

"It _feels_ like we just had a baby together." Quinn answered sharply, "It feels like we're these two people who had a child and...I guess it feels like we're together. Only we never say it so I can't be sure, it's almost like it's a given."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." He suggested.

"I would," The girl sighed, pulling a couple of pillows out of the cart and placing them on the conveyor belt to be scanned, "But I've got so many emotions right now I'm not sure what's real and what is just wishful thinking." She pulled out the purple comforter as she talked, "There are too many things that I need to work out. I don't know how to feel about anything. Puck, the Piersons, the baby..."

"What do you _want_ to feel?" Kurt inquired as he pulled the last of the things from the cart. Quinn leaned her elbows on the cart and rested her chin on her fist thoughtfully.

"Well, I _want_ Puck and I to be happy together."

"That's reasonable." Kurt pointed out.

"I guess. And I want to feel grateful towards the Piersons, and I guess that I really do. And I don't know what to feel about Whitney."

"Just throw some words out there."

"I mean, most of all I want her to be safe and happy. I want all of her dreams to come true and I want her to chase every opportunity to get what she wants. I want to see her grow up, and I want her to know how important she is to me, and how important her life is."

"You know," Kurt said as they wheeled their new belongings out to the truck, "I think I have a way to tell her that."

* * *

The Piersons all stood in the doorway of Quinn's new room. Quinn, Kurt, and Parker all stood on the inside of it, looking around at their finished handywork. Quinn's comforter was deep purple with pale yellow and purple pillows. She had hung up gold colored picture frames, some of which had pictures of things like Quinn and her friends. There was also a small bulletin board and some Cheerleading posters were tacked up.

"Kurt, you've outdone yourself again." Rhonda commented, holding baby Whitney. Kurt just flapped a hand at her but grinned at his two friends with pride.

"And now that you've all seen Quinn's fantabulous new room," Kurt started.

"Kurt?" Parker cut in. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, fantabulous. I said it. Now, if all of you would please accompany us to the basement, Quinn and I have a gift for little Whitney." Rhonda looked delighted, James looked about as enthusiastic as he could. Kurt pulled three chairs up against the wall in the basement, instructing their audience to sit. Rhonda and Whitney sat in the middle, James on her left and Parker on her right. Parker held up a small camcorder and zoomed it in on where Quinn stood in the center of the room.

"We've already recorded an MP3 of this song." Kurt explained as he sat down on the piano bench, "And Parker's recording it live, but we wanted you all to see it for yourself." He nodded at Quinn before turning to the keys.

Quinn looked directly at the camera and said, "Whitney Grace Pierson, this is my first gift to you. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. And I mean every word of it." Kurt began to play the song and Quinn began to sing.

"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big."

As soon as the music ended and Quinn lowered her head, struggling with her strange new emotions, Rhonda handed the baby off to Parker as she stood. She walked slowly to the center of the room where Quinn was and wrapped the girl in her arms with the most motherly hug she could muster.

* * *

**Song: "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts**

**Basically I wrote most of it on vacation. Mostly this chapter is me pretending that I can write. Meh :s  
Sorry for t he wait and I'm trying to get the original Charries in here more, it will be easier once I get done with the whole Whitney thing.**

**Follow The Arrow**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	22. Taken And Kept

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**22. Taken And Kept  
**

Parker walked nervously into the Lima Baptist Church on Thursday. She had carefully dressed herself in a white sundress and an unbuttoned, her red hair was tied back with a purple ribbon and she was wearing white gloves. Tate walked next to her, dressed in black pants and his varsity jacket. He had a tattered guitar case at his side. The Allistar family was standing in the aisle as the crowd filed in, they gravely accepted words from each of the grievers. Grace was standing next to her parents, wearing a red sating dress, she gripped her mother's hand loosely as she scowled at the ground. The little brunette looked up from the ground and her eyes landed on Parker. Looking suddenly excited, she tugged on her mother's arm and pointed. Before waiting for a response the little girl dropped her mom's hand and dodged through the crowd running to the cheerleader.

"Parker!" She said loudly, wrapping her arms around Parker's right leg. Confused, she put her hand on Grace's back.

"Hi, Grace." She greeted quietly.

"Sorry." Mrs. Allistar apologized, following Grace and pulling her daughter away from Parker's leg.

"Not a problem."

"We _are_ glad to see you here." Mrs. Allistar continued, she spied Tate and his guitar case.

"This is Tate Hanson." Parker introduced quickly, "He'll be playing guitar for me."

"You have a song, then?" Mrs. Allistar's eyes lit up after shaking hands with Tate. Parker nodded mutely. "We look forward to it." And she returned to greeting the other guests. Parker closed her eyes for a moment, taking a steadying breath, she didn't react well under pressure.

"Are you okay?" Tate leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sure." Parker answered on an exhale, opening her eyes again, "I've never sang in front of a crowd before."

"You'll be fine, you're wonderful in practice." Tate said. They had both spent the past three days working tirelessly on their presentation. Parker hasn't slept much since she had only a couple of days to learn a new song. Tate had been extraordinarily helpful, and Parker had been delighted to learn that he'd been playing guitar for years (though he refused to sing in front of her). And he agreed to play with her during the service.

"You're right. I hope." Parker whispered. Tate studied her for a moment before switching his guitar from his right hand to his left and with his now-empty right hand he scooped up Parker's left hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Parker smiled gratefully but looked down to hide her blush.

"You've got this." Tate said, tugging her to one of the benches. Mrs. Allistar stepped up to the podium.

"First and foremost I'd like to thank all of you for coming today. It would mean a lot to Whitney that you were all here. I'd just like to say a few words." She took a deep breath to steady herself, "Whitney was a little ray of sunshine. No matter what life threw at her, she found a way to smile through it. She'd soldier through scabbed knees and chemotherapy. Through school and gymnastics. Even before developing her tumor she spent too much time in the hospital. She was too daring, she'd break her leg in gymnastics, attempting something she wasn't ready for. She'd climb trees and jump off of things, and even in the face and presence of pain she was still fearless. That's what I'll remember most about my daughter, she was strong."

"I was Whitney's gymnastic instructor for five years." A tall blond woman stood at the podium next, "She was a fast learner. She was one of my brightest, always eager to do the impossible. Determined to perfect things first. She could have been Olympic material, but her only dream was to be a cheerleader." The woman laughed once, "Living by the day. As her mother said, she was daring. And whenever she got hurt she made the fastest recoveries humanly possible, because nothing could keep her from what she loved to do."

"She used to come visit me all the time." Whitney's Aunt said, "Back when she had the time. I'm across town and she would walk for over half an hour just to come eat cookies with me. She was sweet that way. She went out of her way to make sure I wasn't lonely. I think the real reason was because she was lonely, and that way we could at least be together. Whitney didn't have many friends, for reasons that I don't know. I don't see how anyone could turn her nose up at her, all that was needed was her to say hi, you'd instantly fall in love with her." After a few more people spoke it became apparent that the service was drawing to a close, making Parker jitter nervously. Tate met her eyes and smiled, trying to make the girl feel better. He knew that she'd be great, but she didn't have the confidence to believe him. Hard to believe that the most popular girl in school was afraid of crowds, she was scared and she was modest. Mrs. Allistar returned to the podium.

"And now, one of Whitney's friends has prepared a song in her honor. Parker Evans." It was time. Parker rose, her legs feeling like jelly and walked to the stage where a couple of microphones were set up. Tate followed her, pulling a stool over and sitting on it as he took out his guitar. He adjusted the mic to his guitar and then looked up at Parker expectantly as she adjusted her own microphone.

"Hello." She said into the mic, her voice shaking the tiniest amount, "I'm...I'm Parker Evans. I didn't know Whitney for very long, but somehow I got to know her pretty well. This is Tate Hanson, he'll be accompanying me." Tate waved in acknowledgment. Parker took a deep breath as Tate started to play, "This is from all of us, to Whitney Kay Allistar." And she started to sing:

"I can see you standing in the pouring rain  
Waiting for changes to carry you away  
I can see the light fall from your eyes  
As we get lost in the tears of this goodbye

But you can't go farther  
Than my heart can go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me

I can hear you laugh  
When I close my eyes  
I can picture your face  
And the strength inside your smile  
I can see the words  
Dance across your lips  
I'll remember forever  
Something more than this

And you can't go farther  
Than my heart can will go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me

So you can't go farther  
Than my heart will go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me

And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me  
That has taken you  
From me"

Parker could have collapsed, her voice giving away at the very last note. Tate Hanson looked up from his guitar and saw Parker's eyes sparkled with tears, but she kept her face brave. He admired that about her, that she could continue to move even when at her lowest point. The church clapped as the two walked off the stage and Mrs. Allistar walked back on.

"Thank you for that." She said softly.

* * *

Tate had offered to drive Parker home after the service. She had originally planned on walking but she no longer felt up to the task of hiking two miles back to her house. They drove in silence most of the way, Parker leaned her head against the window, gazing out at the town passing by.

"This house." Parker indicated as he turned onto her street. Tate pulled the car into the driveway and turned to look at the girl in his passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah." Parker lifted her head from the window halfheartedly, "I mean, I didn't really know her." She rubbed her eye.

"How _did_ you know her?" Tate asked curiously. Parker just shrugged.

"I met her at the hospital when Quinn had her baby."

"But that was just a couple weeks ago." The basketball player stated blankly.

"Yeah. I was waiting and Whitney sat next to me, we started talking."

"Why?"

"We were both waiting, made sense."

"What was Whitney waiting for?"

"She was going in for surgery. To get her tumor removed." Parker knew she was supposed to get out of the car, but her entire body felt slack with depression. Tate absorbed that for a moment.

"The surgery...?"

"Yeah." Parker fidgeted, "Weird, isn't it? I was the last person to see her alive, and I didn't even know her. But she was sweet. Everything they said at the service was true. I only talked to her for a few minutes and I could figure that out."

"It kind of sounds like you knew her pretty well."

"It's just...some of the things she said." She looked over at him in the driver's seat, her eyes glistening with something Tate couldn't identify, "She said the strangest things. Saying things about how she wasn't afraid of dying, she was always worried more about other people. And she talked about how she never told her little sister that she loved her."

"The little girl that hugged you?" Tate recalled.

"Yes. Grace. She was going to tell her when she got out of the surgery."

"But she didn't get out of the surgery."

"I know. So I told her."

"You told Grace-"

"That Whitney loved her." Parker moved slowly and got out of the car, Tate was staring after her with raised eyebrows. She closed the door behind her and the slamming brought Tate back to life. He scrambled out of the car and walked next to Parker as she headed for the front door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He pressed, concerned.

"I'm fine." She insisted as she opened the front door, "Thank you for driving me home."

"Parker? Is that you?" Rhonda called from the kitchen. Before giving her a chance to answer, Rhonda stepped out into the hallway, a baby monitor in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. "Oh, hello." She said in surprise.

"Rhonda, this is Tate Hanson. Remember, I told you he was helping me with my song after school." Parker said, stepping inside the house, Tate followed her.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Rhonda sighed, "Will he be staying for dinner? Quinn!" She called over her shoulder into the kitchen.

"What?" Quinn, who had gotten roped into kitchen duty, called back.

"You don't have to-" Parker started.

"Get out another place setting for Tate."

"I'm really sorry about this-" Parker continued in undertone.

"It's okay." Tate said, smiling warmly at Rhonda, "Thank you."

"Well, then I've got to stir the soup." Before she could turn back to the kitchen she stopped short, looking at the baby monitor desperately as the sounds of a fussing baby emanated from it. She looked at Parker pleadingly, "Parker, could you...?"

"I got it." Parker said at once, taking the monitor from Rhonda and heading up the stairs, Tate followed her. She lead him to baby Whitney's room and set the monitor down on her dresser before leaning over the crib and lifting the small infant into her arms. "What's the matter?" She asked in her in her best baby-voice, "What's the matter, baby?" She rocked the baby in her arms and turned to look at Tate, "This is my baby sister. Well, my foster sister. Rhonda and James adopted Quinn's baby."

"She's cute. And tiny." Tate commented as he leaned over to look at the baby, "What's her name?" Parker didn't answer for a minute, embarrassed, she just continued to rock her foster sister back and forth. "Well?"

"Her name's Whitney." She answered at last, "Whitney Grace Pierson." Tate stared at her for a full minute, unsure of what to think.

"That girl, at the memorial service." Tate said slowly, "And Whitney. Parker, who exactly was she to _you_."

"I guess..." Parker considered, "She was the only person who really knew me. But, that's weird." Parker shook her head, feeling foolish, "Sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts. Thank you for helping me with the song. I know you would have like go to pizza with everyone else."

"You don't know that." Tate contradicted, watching as Parker place Whitney back in her crib, "And I don't think I _would_ have liked it better. I'm happy to help."

"That's all you ever do, help me. I feel bad about it." The short redhead said ruefully, turning to look up at him.

"Then I guess we'll have to do something fun together so you can make it up to me." Tate grinned. The pair started to head from the room to go down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Parker agreed easily, "Plus, you're already in for a reward. Rhonda is the best cook in the world." She looked down and continued awkwardly, "And I could pull some strings so you could sit across from Quinn."

"Doesn't matter, I'm good wherever." He paused for a moment, "As long as I can still see you." He smiled and went ahead of her into the kitchen, leaving Parker absolutely breathless.

* * *

**Song: "Taken" by PLUMB**

**Good song.**

**First Chapter being back at school, it's been a bit stressful this past week. Gug. **

**I am SO CLOSE to getting 100 reviews I can ALMOST taste it! Sooo...**

**Spiffy Arrow! (Still exciting)**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**

Ignore the numbers, they won't go away.

4e9ba0ea-753f-4394-8043-54c76fbc1b23

1.03.01


	23. Pressing Interaction

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**23. Pressing Interaction  
**

Parker made her way to school a little slow the next day. As she approached the doors through the parking lot Kurt had already crawled out of the dumpster and was waiting for her, half perched on the opening. Without saying anything, Parker went to him and offered her hand, helping him down.

"Hey, Parker." He said as he jumped down next to her, slinging his bag back on over his shoulder, "How was the service?"

"Nice." Parker shrugged, "I didn't completely mess up the song, so I figure that's a good thing."

"What about Tate?"

"He didn't mess up either." Parker answered. Kurt raised his eyebrows and she realized that hadn't been what he meant. She slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead, "Oh! Sorry. Um...he drove me home and then he had to stay for dinner."

"How did that go?"

"Rhonda adores him, and James tolerates him because he's not in Glee Club."

"Did he get beat up by a bunch of Glee kids when he was younger?" Kurt asked in wonder. Parker did a palms-up don't know gesture. "Did he like getting to eat with Quinn?" Kurt continued. The corner of his friend's mouth tipped up the tiniest bit.

"He was okay with it." She said smugly, Kurt studied her for a moment, noting the victorious look in her eyes.

"What's with the look?" He demanded.

"I think he likes me." Parker bit her lip, afraid to be hopeful.

"Puh." Kurt snorted, "I could have told you that!"

"But you didn't." Parker narrowed her eyes and gave him a sidelong glance.

"Looking at this technically," Kurt started, stopping and grabbing Parker's shoulders. He turned her to face him as he explained, "First time you ever meet him is because you got nailed in the face with a basketball and he had to help you clean up. He accidentally blows it by showing interest in one of your best friends. Next, he sees you around a little more and watches you sing and Cheerios practice. Then, he invites you somewhere and you say you can't go due to some recent disaster. He, instead of going to have fun, decides to stay and help pick up your pieces. He helps you with your problems, goes to a memorial service with a sullen, depressed version of you and then stays around for dinner. He's been helping you out since day one."

"Your point is...?" Parker squinted.

"He likes you." Kurt concluded simply, "He wouldn't do all of that if he didn't."

"Oh, gosh." Parker pressed her hands to her cheeks suddenly, "We're not even dating and I'm already high maintenance!"

"And that's okay." Kurt laughed, trying to assure her, "Some guys like to be a hero, you know? They like having someone to take care of. And I know that you of all people really need that." His gaze rested on her gloves for several moments. Parker followed his gaze and became seriously.

"That's not something I want help with." She informed him soberly.

"For now." Kurt said, walking off before Parker could reply.

* * *

June Harrison warily eyed the Cheerio uniform that had been in the seat next to her for a couple of weeks now. Not so long ago Parker had been the nobody that Mr. Schuester had sent to sit next to her. Then she was the nobody that joined Glee club, then the girl that slushied Lemsky's face. All of her previous reputations (except for the slushy one) had been thrown into the wind of oblivion when she joined the Cheerios, effectively conquering the school. Every day Parker Evans seemed to become more popular, and every day the Glee Club statues seemed to rise. June didn't like it. And she was ready to declare war. With budgets getting cut left and right as it was, something was about to get a major pay slash, and it _wouldn't_ be the Drama Club.

"What made you want to join the Cheerios?" She finally asked her deskmate as Mr. Schuester announced work time.

"A few things." Parker shrugged, "More time with friends, more time singing. Stuff like that."

"You haven't really said much lately." June pointed out.

"I know. Some things have been going on and I'm just trying to get through it." Parker tried to return to her work, but June made it difficult.

"I heard that Quinn had her baby."

"She came back to school yesterday." Parker confirmed.

"What'd she do with it?" June pressed.

"She's in a good home. I don't really feel like talking right now, okay?" The redhead replied more firmly.

"Whatever." Her companion snorted. Parker turned in her seat to look her in the eyes.

"What is with you?" She demanded.

"Me? Nothing. It's..." June trailed off. Parker crossed her arms and watched her expectantly, "It's your stupid club, okay? Celebrating teen pregnancy and freakishness."

"Differences." Parker corrected.

"Whatever." June repeated with the wave of her hand, "They're cutting _my_ funding for you. None of you respect the other arts."

"That's not true." The Cheerio said defensively.

"What's Quinn doing now?"

"She's back on the Cheerios, she missed it." June looked at her without expression, "Stop looking at me like that." Parker narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" June challenged.

"You're bugging me." Parker muttered as she turned her face away.

"Everything okay over here?" Mr. Schuester asked, noticing Parker's expression from the front of the room and walking over.

"Of course." June answered, wide-eyed and innocent. Mr. Schue looked at her suspiciously, then looked at Parker.

"Parker?" He asked. Overhead, the ball rang, signaling the end of second hour.

"Fine." She grumbled as she collected her things and stood up. Mr. Schue watched her, unsatisfied with her obviously less-than-honest-answer. No sooner had Parker walked out of the classroom than she nearly ran into Tate Hanson.

"Hey." He said quickly, smiling widely.

"Hey." Parker answered, returning the smile halfheartedly, "Look, I'm still really sorry about them making you stay for dinner last night, you really didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have anything else to do." Tate broke off awkwardly as Parker raised an eyebrow. He hastily cleared his throat and tried again, "Anyway, I wanted to. And it was fun. And speaking of fun...I've thought about it."

"Thought about what?"

"About that thing I said yesterday. Tomorrow, we are going to lunch and a movie. No sadness, no death, no basketballs to the face."

"Do you think we can handle that?" Parker asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will be difficult." Tate answered, "But I think we can do it. So, if you want, I can pick you up around noon. And we can have the whole afternoon, just the two of us."

"What, like a..." Parker hesitated, "date?" The basketball player walking next to her did a double take.

"Well, sure. I mean, if you want. I was thinking that it would probably be...but, if you're not comfortable with that or maybe..." Tate looked in embarrassed as he rattled on.

"No." Parker cut him off, he looked at her nervously, "That's fine." He looked relieved.

"Great." He said, "I'll see you then." And he turned down a different hallway to get to class. Parker smirked to herself as she had to focus on not skipping down the hall to the auditorium, she had a few things she wanted to express.

"I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Out of mind, out of state.  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
There's only one thing left to do.  
Drop all I have and go with you.

Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind.  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind.  
We're going and I'm never knowing (never knowing) where we're going.  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong.  
I'm pressing on.  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. Pressing on, pressing on  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on.

I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Out of mind, out of state.  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here.  
Adversity, we get around it.

Searched for joy, in you I found it.  
Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind.  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind.  
We're going and I'm never knowing (never knowing) where we're going.  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong.  
I'm pressing on.  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. Pressing on, pressing on  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on.

You look down on me, but you don't look down on me at all.  
You smile and laugh, and I feel the love you have for me.  
I think we're going somewhere.  
We're on to something good here, and we're gonna make it after all."

* * *

**Oh no! What's with another short chapter! I don't really know, I'm having a hard time getting the segments long enough to stand on their own because I don't want to put too many segments in one chapter. Working on it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Song: "Pressing On" By Relient K. Parker seems to be becoming more upbeat.  
**

**Review!  
**


	24. First Impressions

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**24. First Impressions  
**

Parker was laying on her bed on Sunday morning, looking defeated. She was still dressed in her pajamas-black sweat pants and a white tank top- and her hair was in an unbrushed ponytail. Kurt and Quinn, both ludicrously bubbly at the early hour of 8 a.m, were standing at Parker's closet. The girl's clothes had been strewn across the floor and thrown on top of her dresser, shoes laid without their partners at various points throughout the room, belts hung from the top of the closet door, and Parker's room was messier than she had ever seen it.

"I can pick out my own clothes." She insisted wearily for the umpteenth time that morning. Kurt had arrived at the crack of dawn, ready to prepare Parker for her "big date" with Tate Hanson. Parker, personally, couldn't see why it was such a big deal. It was lunch and a movie, nothing special.

"I'm sure you could." Kurt assured her, "But _we_ can pick them out better." Parker couldn't argue with his logic, but she wasn't happy about it.

"You're messing my room up." The little redhead complained.

"We'll clean it later." Quinn said, holding up a jean skirt, "This is cute. It's fun, classy, and casual. She should wear this." She held it out for Kurt's approval. The self-appointed fashion authority looked at it and turned up his nose.

"Jean skirts don't really speak to me." He said haughtily.

"_You_ picked it out for me!" Parker said from her place on the bed. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"There's a time and a place, my dear Parker." He shook is head woefully, "And a lunch date with Tate Hanson is neither the time or the place."

"It's a freaking _lunch_ date." Parker complained, "It's not a big deal."

"How little she knows." Kurt said to Quinn, who was looking through Parker's shirts and not listening.

"What does that mean?" Parker pressed.

"Tate Hanson _is_ a big deal." He informed his small friend, tossing away a pair of sneakers in disgust, "He's the best basketball player in the state, he's only not captain because he didn't feel like a successful leader. And he likes you. You've got to do this right."

"This could work." Quinn said suddenly, holding up a dark purple shirt with a ruffled elastic body and puffy princess-like short sleeves, "I love the sleeves, it's adorable."

"We're not going for adorable." Kurt turned her down, "We're going for Parker Chic."

"I have a chic?" Parker asked in surprise.

"Hardly." Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're surprisingly hard to shop for, and dress."

"Why's that?"

"You've got a cute look." Quinn answer, "But it's hard to find something that fits your look and your personality."

"My personality." Parker lamented, hanging her head, "That's because I don't have one." Quinn and Kurt stopped their frantic raid of her closet and looked at her with surprise.

"You really think that?" Quinn asked in dismay, Parker nodded. At this cue, Quinn moved and sat next to Parker on her bed, putting her arm around the smaller girl, "It's not true, you know. I _never _thought that you didn't have a personality."

"Me either." Kurt agreed, coming to sit on her other side.

"Really?" Parker sniffed.

"Parker, the first time I met you, I thought you were shy. And kind of weird, but that's something you get over in Glee club. And when we started talking to you, you had so much personality. You were curious, and we could see that you had an opinion on everything, and that's why you wanted the whole story. You're good at reading people, you're observant. And then when you decided to bug Rachel? That gave you a sense of humor and resilience, you wouldn't take crap from anyone. You're observations were funny, too." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder warmly, "That was the first day I met you, it had only been an hour and you were already three-dimensional. You were already curious, observant, funny, strong, and shy."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the first time you talked to me." Quinn said, "You were the first person who was completely honest with me. You were smart and realistic, so down to earth that you could reach up and pull me from the clouds. You were hard on me because you seemed to care. And even though, under those circumstances, most people would have pushed you away, but it was what I really needed to hear. I could tell that you spoke from experience, and I respected you for putting me in my place. And you were still willing to be my friend despite your thoughts about me. So that first time I met you I had you pegged as realistic, intelligent, honest, friendly, and someone that no longer feared what I'd think of her." Parker thought about that for a minute, not entire sure how she'd managed to full so much off in just a single meeting.

"And that was just the first time." Kurt reminded her, "I found out that you could be a lot of fun, remember that first time we went shopping? And the dueling pianos? And you're really musically gifted."

"I could tell that you were respectful by the way you talked about Rhonda the first time I came over." Quinn added, "And you're helpful, and you're willing to trust people if they give you a reason to. Like how you helped Puck and I, you're not still afraid to let people get close to you."

"You became supportive." Kurt said, "You came to watch me cheer when no one else could."

"And you were always supportive about the baby."

"You try not to care about your appearance, but you're willing to let me dress you up so I know that you care on the inside."

"And you asked for Rhonda to help with your dancing, you're always striving to improve."

"Face it." Kurt concluded, "You've got integrity." Parker, embarrassed by the flattery, turned her red face to look at each of her friends in turn.

"Thanks." She said, "But, if I give such good first impressions, why does Tate like me so much? I have done anything to deserve it."

"Well." Kurt crossed his legs thoughtfully, "He first met you after you got a bloody nose. Then what happened, what did he say to you?" Parker thought about it for a minute.

"He asked my nose, then he called me a tough little thing." She said.

"He saw your bravery." Quinn smiled, "What next?"

"He said he'd heard of me, but I didn't want to talk about it."

"Humility." Kurt said at once, "Go on."

"We talked about his wrist. Since he couldn't play he said he might do homework. He sprained his right wrist, so I asked him if he was a lefty. He wasn't, I thought it was funny when he remembered. Then I suggested he paid someone else to write his papers for him."

"Observant, sense of humor, smart." Quinn said.

"I changed and he said I cleaned up good."

"Of course." Kurt waved his hand, "You're pretty, you know."

"He asked why I was there, I told him about Kurt. I guess he got that I was supportive from that. I tripped, so he figured I was a bit accident-prone. Then he asked about Quinn so I got out of there pretty fast." Parker finished.

"Brave, humble, observant, smart, funny, pretty, supportive, clumsy. That's not too bad of a first impression." Quinn nudged her friend.

"I guess not." Parker said, feeling slightly happier. Quinn and Kurt returned to their scrutiny of her closet, but Parker had stopped paying attention to them. She was thinking about what Tate must have seen in her since then, she'd seen herself as an emotional wreck, but maybe that had looked different to someone else.

_I guess he saw more of my humility when he called me the most popular girl in school, I'd never seen myself that way. I was distracted when he asked me to go to pizza with the team. When I told him about Whitney maybe he saw me as sensitive or sentimental. Maybe even passionate...no, I doubt it. I must have looked vulnerable when he offered his help, why else do guys help out girls like me? Maybe he thought I was confident when I sang at the funeral. Maybe he saw the love for my foster-family when he dropped me off. I'm sure he saw my evasiveness, and maybe he thought I was careful by the way I handled Whitney Grace. Maybe I'm over-analyzing everything, there must be something in the water of this town._

"Voila!" Kurt called triumphantly some time later. He was standing by the closet door, Quinn was sitting cross-legged next to him, sorting through clothes. Parker had then sprawled out across the bed and looked up at her friend's exclamation. "Here you go." Kurt marched over to the bed and dumped a pile of clothes and accessories on top of her, "I have assembled the perfect outfit for your date. You're welcome." Parker picked up the clothes and looked at them. In the end Kurt had decided on a jean skirt with a piece of white fabric on the bottom that reached here knees. The shirt was short-sleeved and button up, a deep forest green that matched her eyes. He had also tossed her a green scrunchy that matched the shirt color and a silver chain necklace with a charm of a white heart. The shoes were simple white sandals.

"Thanks." She said sincerely, "I think this will work great."

"Of course it will." Kurt pat her head, making Parker wince, "Now go and get dressed, you look horrible."

"Only because I haven't even gotten out of bed yet." Parker argued, getting to her feet before jumping off the mattress and heading to the bathroom quickly in case Kurt changed his mind. Kurt and Quinn both sat on the bed as they waited for her.

"How are things with you?" Kurt asked Quinn as they both settled down.

"I'm surprisingly okay." The blond answered with a small smile, "The Piersons are great, they said that I can stay with them for as long as I want, though I don't want to be any trouble. But I _do_ want to stay with them, they make me feel good, you know? They're respectful of my confusion over Whitney. They said I could be involved any way I want, and they don't push me either direction."

"That's kind of them." Kurt observed without surprise.

"Yes, it is. So the only problem is that I don't what I want." Quinn shook her head hopelessly, "I don't know if I want Whitney as a sister or a friend. I don't know if I want to ignore her entirely or if I want her to grow up knowing who I am."

"In my humble opinion," Kurt said, making Quinn smirk momentarily, "I think that Whitney should know who you are. If I were in her place, I'd want to know about you. There are people out there with two mothers, people who know that they're adopted and make it work. If I were Whitney, I'd want the ability to choose."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" She worried, "What if she wanted me as a sister, and got me as a mother? What if she doesn't want me?" Kurt couldn't help but notice the irony. Quinn struggled for months about whether or not she wanted the baby, and now she was worried that the _baby_ didn't want _her_.

"I wouldn't worry about that yet." Kurt said soothingly. A couple of minutes later they heard the bathroom door open and Parker reentered. She was wearing everything that Kurt had picked out for her, she'd even pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with the green scrunchy. She stood in front of them nervously, her suddenly-greener eyes darted from her shoes to her friends. The only thing about the outfit that she changed was adding a pair of her white gloves. Though she had revealed her arms to both Kurt and Quinn and they saw them on a regular basis, she wasn't anywhere near ready letting Tate in on that part of her. Even these two, her best friends, didn't know the story behind the scars. The only soul she had ever told was Whitney Kay Allistar, and she had taken it to her grave.

"You look great." Quinn said seriously, looking the smaller girl up and down.

"You are the very incarnation of spring." Kurt commented. Parker laid her arms across her stomach.

"I've got butterflies." She complained breathlessly. Kurt stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"At this point, my dear, that's a good thing."

* * *

Tate drove her to a classic lunch restaurant. It was a good place to buy brunch and sit around with a cup of coffee. Parker sat across from Tate Hanson, focusing a little too hard on trying to keep her face from going expressionless, as was her long-time habit.

"What are you guys doing in Glee Club?" Tate asked as an icebreaker when they picked up their menus.

"This week we were actually studying Soliloquies." Parker answered. Tate paused for a beat with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's a Soliloquy?" He asked, Parker smiled, no longer needing to focus on her facial expression.

"It's a song, like in a musical. It'd be a song where the character is singing directly to the audience."

"That's kind of cool." It didn't sound like he understood.

"Do you sing, Tate?" Parker asked suddenly, catching her companion off guard.

"What? I don't know."

"I was just asking because you play the guitar very well." Parker said quickly, "I was wondering if you ever sing along."

"You're trying to get me to join Glee club, right?" Tate asked, his eyes glittering with humor.

"Not exactly." Parker shrugged.

"Because I was never really interested in that."

"Me neither." Parker laughed, "Mr. Schuester cornered me after school and asked me to join." That made Tate laugh.

"What were you doing when he cornered you?"

"I was singing." The girl ducked her head a bit, reminiscing on that day, "And playing the piano."

"I have yet to hear you play the piano." Tate complained jokingly.

"I'll play piano for you when you sing for me." Parker offered. The basketball player looked at her suspiciously for a moment.

"Deal." He agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"I kind of want pancakes." Parker said as she returned her attention to the menu.

"I guess this is all kind of lame after eating your mother's cooking your whole life." Tate glanced around.

"She's my foster mother." The redhead corrected, trying to remain casual about it, "And I've only been with them for about four months."

"Oh. I didn't know that." He looked at her solemnly, "Are they your first foster family?" He, of course, knew the typical t.v foster kid stereotype. Parker nodded. "What was your original family like?"

"I don't know." Parker half-sighed, half-smiled, "It's hard to remember and it doesn't really matter now." Parker propped her elbow on the table and observed her lunch partner, "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Normal, I guess." He shrugged, "We're not very interesting. I've got a mom and a dad, they both work."

"Any siblings?"

"Two brothers. My older brother, Anthony, is playing football at Ohio State, he's a freshman there. And my little brother, Cameron, is ten." He had a certain smile in his eyes when he mentioned his little brother that made Parker's heart swell.

"You get along with him?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of like the world to me, you know?" It slipped out before he thought about it. He knew that Parker wouldn't understand, that all she had was Quinn and the new little Whitney, neither of whom were related to her by blood. He didn't want to hurt her feelings with his unthinking rhetorical question and he could see her looking at him with deadened eyes.

Tate opened his mouth to take it back but was surprised when Parker said, "Yeah."

* * *

**Gasp! So I realize that in all reality this school year has been going on for a looong time. So here's what's going to happen: I am going to finish up this school year in the next couple of chapters. I am NOT going to create a sequel for this because they never get as much traffic. This will just continue with the next year or maybe even that summer (OPINIONS on that matter are appreciated). There may be a break between where the "season" would have ended, we'll see. So stay tuned and keep reading!**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	25. Art Of Surprise

**BY VERY DEFINITION**

**25. Art Of Surprise  
**

"How was the movie?" Kurt and Quinn were waiting on Parker's bed when she returned of Saturday evening from her "First Date" with Tate. They both had magazines opened and, somehow, they had managed to clean the room up since she left. Feeling tired, Parker walked over to her bed and collapsed next to them before answering Kurt's inquiry.

"It was good. Funny." She answered, causing Kurt to roll his eyes as Quinn giggled.

"Yes, the comedy was funny. You're really new at this, aren't you?" He asked.

"New at what?" Parker asked with confusion.

"He wasn't asking about the movie, he wants to know how the date went." Quinn clarified patiently.

"It was good." Parker repeated.

"Parker," Kurt rested a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "Give us some details before I shake them out of you." Parker had no doubt that if it came to a fight, she could beat Kurt hands down. However, deciding it best to avoid the bloodshed, Parker folded her legs under her and turned toward her friends.

"Fine." She said, "If you _must_ know, I had a really great time. We talked over lunch, I learned a bit about his family and I asked him about his singing. We spent a lot of it talking about the past year, what we've been doing and stuff. We went to the movie and sat next to each other." Parker could honestly only remember parts of the movie, and not even the good parts. Because every time something funny happened, Tate would laugh, causing Parker to look over and meet his humored eyes, effectively distracting her from the meaningless plot taking place on screen. Tate recounted most of the movie on the way home while Parker listened and agreed with him absently every now and then. He'd dropped her off and she let the shyness get the better of her.

"This is going no where." Kurt sighed, "How about this, what was your favorite part?" The redhead felt stumped. The best part? How could she possibly pick from the many magical moments that had passed that afternoon? She'd never had so much fun, she'd never been so happy. She had never been so blissfully unaware of her pain and her past, being with Tate made her forget about all of her scars and the holes in her heart. The best part?

"The best part," Parker thought for another moment before figuring out part of why she had felt so at peace, "He didn't ask me about my gloves." She realized, "He didn't say anything. He didn't ask why I wore them or if I was hiding something. I never caught him looking at them while he thought I wasn't watching, his eyes were always on my face, not what I was wearing." It had felt as though the gloves were a part of her arms, like she was a whole and healed human being. Without anyone picking at her wounds, she forgot all about them.

"Wow." Quinn sighed dreamily, "I'm impressed, those gloves are a real conversation piece."

"I'll say." Parker grumbled.

"At least you'll always be interesting." Kurt made a show of checking his watch, "Mercedes had homework but she wanted to know how things went so I'd better go and tell her. Even if the report _was_ disappointing." He glared at the two girls on the bed before stomping meaningfully out the door. Parker turned to Quinn with a guilty smile.

"It was a lot more interesting than it sounds," Parker insisted, "I'm just not good at describing things."

"I understand." Quinn patted the smaller girl's hand sympathetically, "You'll get better at it. Come on, you owe me a piano lesson."

* * *

The last month of school flew by as spring melted away into summer. The energy around the school turned jittery and expectant, everyone counting down the days until they would be free from the academic institution for three glorious months. Over the last month Parker had felt at peace. She continued to talk to Tate Hanson, they'd even gone out for dinner. Neither of them mentioned 'dating' or 'couple', Parker wasn't even sure if they were 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', but she always had a flair for a bit of mystery. It was one of the last days of school when Tate pulled her off to the side in the hallway while she was on her way to Glee Club.

"I need to talk to you." He said. Parker lowered her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Do you have time?"

"Sure." She let him drag her off to the gym, which was empty at the moment since the gym classes were over for the day. Tate gestured for her to sit down on one of the few bleachers that were left open and began to pace in front of her. "What's up?" Parker asked after a moment of watching his nervous movement.

"I completely forgot." He apologized.

"Forgot what?" Parker asked. Tate stopped pacing and looked directly at Parker.

"A couple of months ago my parents signed me up for a basketball camp over the summer. I agreed because I didn't think I had any plans over the summer." Parker continued to look at him blankly so Tate took a deep breath before saying, "It's in Dayton, and it's a 10 week camp." Parker felt the breath leave her and she took a moment to compose herself.

"You're going to be gone all summer?" She asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Tate studied her ruefully. Parker kept her face blank long enough that Tate finally prompted, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Parker answered honestly, "You love basketball, so I guess I don't see what you're so sorry about." Tate blushed.

"I...I had just been thinking recently...about what _we_ would do over the summer."

"We?" The Cheerio repeated in surprise.

"We, you know? I was thinking about going out for ice cream and watching fireworks on the Fourth of July." Tate watched as Parker's face again became impassive, "But those were just ideas. I mean," He collapsed on the bench next to her, "You probably think that's corny or something."

"No." Parker disagreed lightly, "I think it's sweet."

"You're so hard to read." Tate said with a slight smile, "I always feel like I'm doing something wrong with you."

"You just always catch me by surprise." The girl said soothingly.

"Well, I guess that's something." The Basketball player sighed, "And I was thinking about vacations and movies, you know, stuff that guys usually do with their girlfriends over summer."

"Girlfriend?" Parker was caught off-guard while Tate's eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"I meant..." He struggled to redeem himself, "There's not much point in me having a girlfriend if I'm gone all summer but I was thinking...I mean..." He trailed off, looking at Parker nervously.

"Are you getting at something?"

"I think I've been meaning to say that when I get back, if that's okay, I'd like you to be my girlfriend." He looked nervously at the girl next to him, she was staring across the gym with her eyes glazed over and her mouth set straight, "Did I surprise you again?"

"Very much so." Parker admitted.

"Why is that so surprising?" Tate questioned. Parker just shook her head, embarrassed.

"After you were asking about Quinn, I thought I never had a chance. I figured you'd be more interested in her." That made Tate laugh outright.

"I'm sure even _you're_ attracted to her a little bit." He teased.

"No." Parker argued.

"_Everyone_ loves Quinn, just a fact of life. But I'd rather spend the summer with you. And next school year, since we're on the subject." Tate said. Parker was beet red.

"Thanks." She said quietly, "I hope you have fun at camp."

"And you'll be here when I get back?" Tate asked suspiciously, standing up. Parker, unable to speak much more, only nodded. Tate's face broke out in a relieved smile. He offered her his hand and escourted her out of the gym before leaving. Parker ran to the choir room to find that Glee Club had already started.

"Nice of you to join us." Mr. Schue said as Parker walked quickly to her seat between Kurt and Mercedes. "Now that Parker's here, I believe that Rachel had a presentation for us?" Rachel Berry jumped out of her seat and stood in front of the group.

"I have a song prepared to salute the summer and to tribute our club and friendships." She smiled, "I'd like the other girls of the club to come down here and help me out." Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Parker filed to the front of the room to join Rachel on the chorus of the song that spoke to all of them as a group and individually. The song that would represent the end of an exciting year.

"Right right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher  
Panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!

Slam slam oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop coming and hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher  
Panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty

Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Oh shit my glass is empty  
That sucks

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always we can always  
Party on our own

So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise! Your! Glass!  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise! Your! Glass! For me"

* * *

**Song: "Raise Your Glass" by PINK**

**End year one. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I have a bone to pick with you guys:**

**My last couple of chapters have only gotten one review each. Reviews for everything have been down lately, what's going on there? I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I would appreciate anything you have to say.  
**

**This should inspire you:**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


End file.
